Dreams From the Heart
by Kiss-the-Smurf
Summary: The TMNT sequel to "The Moment I Saw You" which takes place 3 years later. Donnie and Leo have their third child as Raph and Mikey plan on conceiving a second child to their 'small' family. The Shredder returns to seek revenge on the Turtles' and their growing family and he is not alone. Written and played out by me and CartoonsAllAround. Rated M for minor adult scenes.
1. On The Open Road

After overcoming their greatest foe from trying to destroy the Hamato family, the Turtles and their sensei, Master Splinter, were finally able to rest easy from their battle once more along with their growing offspring. Two to almost three years came to pass and Donatello was already expecting another child after having twins time ago. It was near the end of October and the whole family decided to take a little vacation back up to the farmhouse so the genius of the group can give birth there.

Everyone was happy that things were the way they should now with a new little member of the family along the way... However, there was something else that had been getting the attention of the secondary couple, Raphael and Michelangelo for quite some time seeing that their brothers' family was growing more than they ever expected.

The whole family was getting ready to pack to go upstate back to April's family's farmhouse as Leonardo and Raphael were loading up the party wagon until his son, Kotaro came in running towards him with a small backpack on his shell and yelled, "Daddy! I weady!"

The leader in blue turned and looked down to his little son while carrying a few bags dangling from his arms and one in his hand. "Aww, you sure are, Kota!" He smiled happily to him. "You have everything you wanted to bring with you?"

"Uh-huh!" the turtle tot nodded happily to assure his Dad that he had what he needed, opened his little backpack and started taking out the little things that were inside. "Cap'n Wyan toy! Bwanky! Teddy! More toys!"

"You're Cap'n Ryan action figure?" Leo knew obviously he was a big fan of Space Heroes more than Kota was who was heavily influenced by him. "That's great, son! Daddy and your Uncle Raph are almost done packing up the party wagon so we can get going for your Mommy to have yours and Amy's new brother or sister."

"Yay!" Little Kota cheered.

Raph had then rolled his eyes next to Leo and said, "What'd you do to the poor kid?"

"Huh? What do you mean, Raph?" he asked curiously.

"You already poisoned his mind thinking that guy's a hero."

The eldest turtle after hearing his second oldest brother's remark smirked to him and said, "Says the turtle who thought Crognard was able to defeat that dragon even though you did miss it. I still can't believe that happened though."

"Yeah thanks for that, dear brothers." The turtle in red responded hastily, "Watching the finale without me of a show I was in to. And he could totally do it!"

"Just why would they do away with him and end the show right there? It made no absolute sense." Leo said as he put the bags into the trunk of the party wagon.

"How am I supposed to know?! I didn't see anything of it!" Suddenly, his little daughter Rosie came running to him and tackled his leg with her little force. "Ow!" He looked down and saw her smiling widely at him.

"Daddy! My baggie!" She handed him a bag twice the size of Kota's and ran off. "Gettin' other bag!"

"Seriously why do girls need so many bags?!" Raph asked.

Leo laughed and responded, "Aw, you know. Little girls like to carry a little extra to keep them occupied. Amy mostly likes reading and coloring, but I'm sure she won't take much."

"Daddy! Daddy!" But then, Amedea suddenly emerged where Leo, Raph, and Kota were and brought out two big bags that were much bigger than Rosie's. She was having little trouble carrying them as she pulled one of them and pushed the other bag. "I have baggies! I pack myself!"

Shocked as he saw her struggling with the bags, Leo's jaw literally dropped with his eyes beady and white while his brother laughed at him, slapping his shell. "Yeah, she won't take that much."

After that 'shellshock' Leo rubbed his shell and went over to Amedea to help with her bags with a slight smile. "Let me take those for you, sweetie."

"Thank you, Daddy!" Amy smiled brightly.

As the sword wielder helped with his daughter's bags, Kota looked around the lair for a bit with a confused look. He got closer to Leo and tugged slightly on his leg straps saying, "Daddy, where Mommy?"

Once he placed the bags in the party wagon he heard his question and looked down to Kota. "Oh? He's probably with your Uncle Mikey getting everything ready. They should be in the kitchen packing up food for the road."

Leo was right, the other two turtles were in the kitchen packing up a few snacks for the road: sandwiches, juices, small bags of cookies and more. Donnie was wrapping up the last sandwiches calmly and turned to the small cooler they had.

"Ohh, it's running out of space for the last ones, Mikey is there anything else we can use? The cooler's full."

"No, problem, D! I think we can put the rest in with Ice Cream Kitty! She'll keep them extra cool!" Mikey then turned to their frozen dessert cat who was sitting in the last cooler they had. "Right, Kitty?" Ice Cream Kitty mewed and flailed her arms out, smiling.

The tallest turtle in purple chuckled at the cat's funny reaction and continued to pack, but decided to at least talk a bit. "So, looking up for the trip to the farmhouse again? Well, this time without the Kraang forcing us out." he chuckled.

"I'm actually excited myself!" the orange clad turtle replied to his expecting brother. "Maybe we can get in touch with the Punk Frogs and see what they've been doing! It'd be so cool to see how Napoleon is leading the tribe after he became in charge!"

"It would! It'd also be nice for the kids to see nature properly and let them run around in raw daylight without having to hide or anything."

"True that, bro! Little Rosie will be all over when we get there and let her craziness out! Just as long she doesn't make the chickens get angry, hehe." A sweat drop formed on the young turtle's head.

"Also check on them so they don't wonder off." Donnie looked away and then turned to his stomach. "And to finally get this baby out of me."

"Just a few more months. Are you excited for your kids to have a new addition?"

"More like one month to go. I really am, I just can't wait to see them get along with their new sibling!"

Mikey was putting the rest of the food in next to Ice Cream Kitty and pet her head as he replied, "And Rosie will be happy too, to have another cousin around."

"Yes she would." He smiled, "Also, just curious here, are you planning on having another with Raph?"

Eventually once Donnie had told him that, Mikey stood there quiet for a moment before he could answer him. "I... I'm not too sure about it. We were thinking, but... we're honestly not sure yet."

"Just asking. Maybe Rosie would like having a brother or sister."

"Yeah... Maybe..." Mikey then paused as he thought about it and remembered a day that occurred between both him and Raph and later pushed that memory aside.

After the said question, Donnie couldn't help but notice that Mikey's attitude changed a bit. "Hey... You alright?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm alright!" he forced a smile on him so Donnie wouldn't wonder. "Say, why don't you check on what Leo's doing and ask if he's all set while I finish."

"You're right. Finished making the sandwiches anyway, be back in a bit to help put them in the party wagon." Donatello then waddled his way out of the kitchen carefully as he carried the cooler out.

After he left, the nunchucku wielder let out a heavy sigh and leaned forward against the counter where Ice Cream Kitty was in the cooler and looked to her with his arms crossed and his head laying on it.

"What am I gonna do? I am happy that Donnie and Leo are having another baby. I know our little Rosie's been curious in wanting a little sibling of her own, but it's been hard for Raph and me to have another right now. Well, maybe some time in the country, things will change and hopefully something will happen. But you understand what I'm saying, right?"

Ice Cream Kitty mewed and smiled to let him know she agreed with him. Mikey giggled at her response and then said, "Come on, let's get you packed in so we're ready to hit the road."

Meanwhile, Raph had finished putting on the heavy bags on the top of the party wagon and sighed. "Finally..." He wiped his forehead and checked around if there was anything else that needed to be packed. Once he made sure he smirked and shouted out, "Guys! Everything's all good, let's get outta here!"

Leo already had Amedea in one arm as he held Kota's hand when they too were ready to go. Splinter made his appearance as he held his walking stick and he awaited for the others to arrive. Donnie came with the cooler and an extra bag for the trip, but Rosie quickly out ran him while laughing almost making him trip.

"Careful, Rosie!" Mikey witnessed and warned her while carrying the cooler with Ice Cream Kitty in it. "Don't make your Uncle Donnie fall!" He then lend Donnie a hand and helped him keep his balance.

"Thanks, Mikey."

"Sowwy Mommy." Rosabella said until she then made it to the van and got in before Kota could.

"Hey!" Kota cried.

"Me first!" She blew him a raspberry with a triumphant look.

"No!" Amy then cried out. "I want first!"

The tempered turtle sighed when he saw the three little tots making a fuss over who gets on first and decided to butt in, "Alright, alright break it up. It doesn't matter who gets in first we're all going to share the same spot anyways."

"Come on, kids, in you go." Leo went to sit in as Amy sat in on Leo's lap with Kota sitting by him until Donnie got in as well and placed Kota on his lap. Master Splinter sat in the front passenger seat as Mikey went to put the last cooler in the back and got in with the other turtles sitting and with Rosie on his lap.

"We all good? Not missing anything?" Raph asked as he too sat in the driver's seat. Once everyone shook their heads he smirked. "Then let's go for Casey and April and we're out of here!"

He started the van and soon enough, they made their way out of the lair and up to the streets of the city. After a small drive they made it to a certain building of apartments and honked the horn to let their friends know they're here.

Casey Jones luckily happened to have been with April at her apartment as he popped his head out the window and saw the guys waiting for them. "Hey, Red! The guys are here!"

"Oh great!" She quickly got her bags and called out to her father, Kirby. "Dad! We're off, see you in a few weeks!"

"Have a safe trip all of you, and tell Donatello and Leonardo I say congratulations." He said to them.

"We will, come on Casey!"

"Whoohoo! Road trip!"

The two teens then came down and made it to the party wagon where the mutant family waited for them. Once inside, the tots felt their happiness rise at the sight of them. Kota got off Donnie's lap and ran to Casey and April shouting, "Uncle Casey! Auntie Apwil!"

"Hey, squirt!" Casey said to him.

"It looks like Kotaro is really happy to see you both." Splinter spoke.

"Aww, yes he is Master Splinter and hi to you all too!" April replied.

Just as everyone greeted them Rosie jumped off Mikey's lap also, "Uncle Casey n' Auntie Apwil!" she tackled them happily.

"And so is Rosie!" Mikey chuckled.

Amy too suddenly got off Leo and does the same. "Unckie Casey! Auntie Apwil!"

"Awww, all you little sweeties it's good to see you again too!" She carried and twins with Casey carrying Rosie.

Donnie giggled at what was happening but then said to them, "Kids, we know you're happy to see them but give them some space and let them sit down."

"Sowwy, Mommy." Amy apologized while in April's arms.

"It's no problem, Don." The vigilante teen added, "Its good seeing them again after a while. And it's good to see these little munchkins happy."

"We'll have time for that once we get to the farmhouse, in the meantime we gotta get a move on." said Raph.

"Sounds like a plan." Then April carefully stepped in and shut the door of the wagon and got a place next to Casey who held onto Rosie a little longer while she squealed and giggled.

"Everyone, settled in?" their master asked.

"I think we are, sensei. All seems good." Donnie smiled.

Raph nodded but turned to Leo and winked at him, remembering a little stop they had to do before anything else happened. Leo winked back to him as he turned to Donnie and placed a hand to his. The intellectual turtle felt his mate's hand on his and turned to him with a smile.

Mikey looked over to Rosie while she giggled and later decided to make funny faces to get her to laugh more just to see his little girl smile.

The sai wielding turtle had already been driving and took a glance through the rear-view mirror, he spotted Mikey making a few faces to make their daughter laugh. He gave a small smile but then he remembered what had been bothering him and his little love for some months. It saddened him but it still didn't make him give up hope.

"How you holding up, Donnie?" Leo said to him until he looked to his enlarged stomach.

"Good so far, just baby's moving a lot." Donnie placed a hand on his bloated stomach and caressed it gently.

The blue clad smiled to him as he placed his hand on his belly. "Anxious to get out little one?" He chuckled.

He felt a little movement under his palm from the little baby turtle inside, making Donnie look down and smile warmly at it and then at Leo. "Just a few weeks away from being here."

"And the kids should be excited. Another little Hamato."

Donnie smiled at him more and kissed his cheek happily as Mikey laughed with Rosie tickling her while she was still in Casey's arms. As Rosie giggled causing the others to sort of chuckle, Donnie looked outside and gave a questioned look. He spotted the familiar building but wondered why they were here.

"Hm? The Mutanimals lair? Why are we here?"

"Oh, just thought we could stop by to say a quick "hello" before we head upstate." Leo responded. "Leatherhead's been wanting to see the kids again."

"Oh? Hmm, well it seems ok, we're in no rush really."

Later, Raph parked the wagon at the entrance to the lair, once he made sure people weren't close by he signaled the others it was clear to get out. Once Kotaro made his way out, he looked around and suddenly spotted a human a few blocks away, he was about to walk to them but Donnie panicked and quickly got him.

"Sweetie no! You can't see those humans, they're not like Uncle Casey and Auntie April they'll get scared if they see you."

With a confused looked, he didn't know why he'd think the other humans would be scared, but instead he did as he was told and replied, "Ok, Mommy."

"Stay close Rosie. It's dangerous around here if someone will spots us." Mikey warned her as she held on to his leg and nodded.

"Yes, Mommy."

"So uh, what are we doing here anyhow?" Casey wondered.

"I dunno, they said they just wanted to pass by and say "hi" to the others." Donnie answered.

"It's just for a little." Leo said, "Besides, we won't see them after a while once the baby's born."

"True." The turtle in purple saw as Leo got close to their entrance and knocked.

Soon there was a sound coming from inside as the gates opened and out came Slash, Raph's once pet turtle, Spike before he mutated to who he was today. "Greetings, friends! It's been a while! How are the little ones?" the giant turtle spoke to them.

Before he could answer anything, Raph's daughter quickly passed by him and made it to the other mutant turtle. "UNCLE SWASHIE!"

"Hey there, Rosie!" Slash then picked her up and placed her on his broad shoulder. "How's my little niece been? You've been good to your Daddy and Mommy?"

"Yeah! She's been good. A little wild, I'd say." Mikey said adding that last part.

"Well, she does share your likeness, Mikey, I'll tell you that." The brute turtle chuckled.

"Wove uncles!" Rosie kissed his cheek and cuddled to him.

And just as Kota saw Slash, he gasped silently and hid behind Donnie's leg, terrified and shocked at his large uncle.

"Unckie Swash!" Amy too wanted him to pick her up as she reached her arms up to him until she got his attention.

"Ah, Amedea!" He looked to her and pick her up while he had Rosie on him. "And how've you've been? Are you and your brother excited about the new baby?"

"They sure are from what we can tell," Don chuckled and looked down at Kota hiding behind him. "Aren't you gonna say "hi", sweetie?"

However, Kota roughly shook his head and hid his face. Slash chuckled and said, "Well, maybe little Kota will be more acquainted if we head inside. The others are waiting to see you all."

"Wait, you knew we were coming?" Donnie asked.

"Raph here gave us a heads up that you were coming so we "spruced" up the place quickly before you got here." Then he winked to Raph as he winked back in return and got next to Mikey.

"Come on, let's go with the others." the red turtle said to him.

"Uh... Ok." he replied awkwardly going with Raph as the others followed and entered into their lair.

The expecting turtle had looked around the lair, but then something caught his eye, he started spotting little decorations here and there. Small but big enough to see. He tilted his head and started hearing some whispering as well. And just as everyone came in, Slash called out for the others and soon the lights flicked on as they all yelled...

"Surprise!"

"DAHH!" It got him by surprise but once he calmed down and took a good look at his surroundings with all the decorations, he cupped his hands over his mouth. They prepared him a surprise baby shower with both balloons of "It's a boy" and "It's a girl" and many blue and pink decorations around. "Is this... for me?" He felt his eyes tear up.

"Raph and I thought of this idea a while back. You surprised?" Leo said.

Donnie turned to Leo and smiled more, "You're all the best you know that?"

"Anything for my sweetheart." He smiled and kissed his cheek as Donnie giggled and returned the kiss.

"Well my friends, I think we have a celebration to begin!" Rockwell who was once human but now a monkey said to everyone.

"Let's get partying!" Pigeon Pete exclaimed.

"I'll go fetch the refreshments." Slash insisted.

Once the whole party started after a while with some laughs and a few activities happening to bring more joy to the shower, Leatherhead found his little friend Mikey sitting on back and decided to go say hi to his fellow turtle comrade after not seeing him for a little while, "Hello Michelangelo."

"Hey, dude!" Mikey noticed him as he looked to him. "It's been a few months since we last saw you. How you've been?"

"I have been fine thankfully. And how have you been, my friend?"

"Aside from the new baby, I've been good. Nothing else is really new besides raising the little one."

"That is good to know. We are excited for their new child on the way."

"Yeah. Their family is growing quickly with two kids to attend."

"And what about you and Raphael?"

"Oh, we're very happy for them. It couldn't have been better." he smiled softly to Leatherhead.

The giant alligator later noticed the way he was talking about the subject, it sounded a little off for some reason and cleared his throat a bit. "I'm sorry but am I making you feel uncomfortable with this subject?"

"What? No, not at all, dude." Mikey assured him. "I'm perfectly fine with it. I'm happy for Leo and Don expecting their third kid."

"I am not referring completely to them, but mostly to you. You seem to be off about it."

"It's... nothing really." Mikey turned his head down.

Leatherhead had then placed a hand on his shoulder and scooted closer. "My friend, I can trust you with anything, so I beg you to have the same trust in me."

Soon the youngest turtle looked back up to him and gave out a sigh before he spoke. "Well... It's something that's been troubling both me and Raph. And it happened not too long ago, about two weeks."

"Are you two alright?" The mutant gator asked curiously.

"Yeah, we're cool. It's just... We were planning in having another baby at one point. But..."

"But...?" He felt himself grow a little uneasy.

"...We just couldn't conceive."

Once he made that answer clear, a frown formed on his friend's jaw after hearing what he said. "Ohh... But I'm sure you will get the chance to carry another child soon, all you need is time."

"We even tried months before and still... nothing."

Leatherhead really didn't know what to say about that. He's never been in a situation like this one, but he tried his best to console his friend. "I may not know much about what is going on, but all I can say that maybe your time is not now. Maybe you will in the future, all you have to do is wait."

Mikey had then looked back up to him with sad eyes and nodded slightly to him. "Hopefully there's a chance and we can make a bigger family for Raph and I. And mostly Rosie."

"You will, Michelangelo. Do not lose hope."

Before the chat could continue, Don made his way over to them and brought two slices of cake with a happy look not aware of the previous talk between the two mutant reptiles. "Hey guys, I brought you some cake!"

The big blue-eyed turtle smiled to him as he took a slice of cake. "Thanks, dude. It looks good."

"It is, already had a few slices myself." Donnie giggled.

"Haha, for the little one for sure!"

Donnie laughed replying, "You're right, baby's so demanding for sweets!"

"Has a bit of a sweet tooth! Just wait 'til this baby tries out my delicacies!"

"Oh believe me, it's had me eating a whole lot of your delicacies for a lot of months." The pregnant turtle chuckled and rubbed his belly. "You better make sure you don't make me gain a lot of weight after all this, honey."

Mikey started to laugh as he began to take a bite out of the cake. "Mmm... This is good!"

"Told ya. Well I'm gonna continue helping out in handing out more cake." He smiled and went back with Leo and the rest.

"This cake is just too good. I wonder how you guys were able to get these. You guys made it yourselves?"

Leatherhead chuckled and replied, "No, we asked Kurtzman to get it for us also some balloons and gifts. The only things that were made by us were the decorations."

"You guys did excellent job. Donnie is really happy!"

"It's the least we could for our friends."

"We'd definitely do the same for you when we throw a party. I make the best ice cream cakes." Mikey smiled brightly.

"From what I have heard yes." The scaly mutant smiled to him.

After a while in the celebration, Leo and Don were already opening the gifts from the other Mutanimals excitedly. Amedea had been excited seeing all the new gifts they had gotten for the new baby and they even received a gift from their master giving them a small blanket he had made himself for the newborn. Kotaro was watching how his parents were opening each gift, he had been behind Leo and Don the whole time fearing to be alone with the Mutanimals.

"Ohh, all these gifts are so beautiful, thank you all." Donatello said.

"Yes, we can't thank you enough for all you've done." Leo thanked their friends.

"It's no problem. We look out for each other and do what's right." Slash said until he saw Kota had been cowering since they came in. "I see little Kota is still shy, hehe."

"Huh?" Donnie turned around and saw his son still hiding from them and sighed, "Kotaro, its ok there's no need to hide from the others. We're all friends."

But Kota remained silent and looked away until Amy looked to her brother and walked over to him saying, "Kota, it ok. Unckie Swash n' other unckies not scawy."

Kota looked to her and back at the Mutanimals and shook his head. "Mm-mm!"

"Ha-ha! You baby!" Rosie cried out to him when she walked over to her twin cousins.

This didn't appease to Amedea at all, insulting her brother the way she did and yelled back, "Wosie! You big meanie!"

But Rosie blew a raspberry at her. But before Amy would retaliate, Raphael overheard the commotion and made a stop to it before it got out of hand. "Rosie! Amy! C'mon not today and not now, it's a party get along."

"Nah, it's alright Raphie-boy." Slash said to his buddy, "If he's not ready then we'll give him some time."

"Yeah I know..." Raph went to pick up Rosie. "Just this little girl's a bit mean sometimes..."

"And she takes that trait up from her old dad." He reminded him and patted him roughly on the back with a chuckle.

Raph rubbed his shell and smirked at him, "Alright, alright, she's got a bit of me in her."

"So Leonardo and Donatello, do you know what you're having?" Rockwell asked them. "We didn't know what it was which is why we bought both balloons."

"We honestly don't know." Replied Leo, "But when that day arrives it will be a surprise to us."

"That sounds like a great idea. And once again congratulations to the both of you."

"Thank you, doctor." Donnie said with a smile.

"Thank you again for everything."

While they kept the conversation going, Amedea tugged on Leo's knee pads to have him pick her up as Leo looked down to her and put her on his lap. "When baby gonna be here?" She asked.

"Very soon once when we've gotten everything settled at the farmhouse, sweetie." He smiled to her.

"Wanna go now!" Kota cried still feeling scared of his uncles.

"We will honey. Just as soon as we finish the party we're all leaving." Donnie patted his head gently.

"Daddy?" Amy then said to Leo.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"No want Kota be scared no more."

"Oh, honey. Kota will grow out of it sooner or later. He just needs a little time to get use to things. It won't be forever and I'll guarantee after the baby is born, things will change."

Amy looked up to her father and then gave him a big smile and said, "Ok!"

Donnie looked over to his other two family members and smiled at Leo. "You're a good Dad, Leo. Also little Amy for looking after her brother."

Leo smiled to him as he's rubbing Amy's head as she's giggling. "Our little girl is growing up."

The bo wielder laughed a bit and hugged Leo closer with one arm having the other occupied with their son, and after that, they enjoyed the rest of their shower getting ready for their new arrival in less than a few weeks away.


	2. Evil Mutants Unite

A few hours later, they finally bid their farewells to the Mutanimals and appreciation for the Baby Shower. The Hamato family with Casey and April were on their way to upstate New York to the farmhouse they once fled to after the Kraang had taken over the city a few years back. The trip had been rather calm with a few small talks here and there, not too long ago the kids fell asleep and enjoyed the rest of the ride. Raph had been concentrated on the road asking the redhead every once in a while what turn and which route to take since he wasn't really sure himself where the farmhouse was.

"You take a turn to the right and that should get you on the main road." She instructed.

"Thanks, April." The red masked turtle said turning to the window to take an opportunity to get into the route they need.

Mikey had Rosie sleeping on his lap while he looked out the window seeing that it was already midday, he every once in a while turned to his daughter to watch her in her slumber, looking so peaceful and calm with him. He felt happy that he at least had a child to cuddle and love.

On the other side, Leo also had Amy in his arms who was also asleep while Donnie rested his head to his shoulder as he watched the clouds go by. So many things were going to be part of their lives, well, more than now with the kids but now with their new baby coming in a few weeks.

But right after he was lost in his thoughts, he felt his mate place a hand on his.

"Leo..."

"Yeah, Don?" Leo turned his head slightly to him.

Donnie placed a hand on his stomach and paled up, "I don't feel so good..."

"What's wrong?" His mate asked beginning to worry.

Before he could answer, the pregnant turtle widened his eyes and sat up quick, "I think I'm gonna be sick...!"

Leo reacted to his movements and panicked, quickly alerting his brother behind the wheel shouting, "Raph! Pull over! Now!"

"Leonardo, what is the matter?" Splinter asked somewhat freaked out.

Raph quickly braked and pulled to the side of the road turning to Leo's panicking face, "What's wrong?!"

"It's Donnie! He's gonna be sick!"

From all the commotion going on, little Amy suddenly woke up from the sound of the party wagon screeching and saw her mother breathing weird, "Mommy...?"

April panicked when she saw her purple banded friend get up but covering his mouth and she quickly slid the van's door to let the tall turtle get out once she saw him walk over to the doors. Once he was outside, without a second more to lose, the poor turtle let his previous meal make a terrible exit from his body with Mikey and Splinter to support him.

Mikey was holding Rosie to his chest as he stood outside of the vehicle and worried hoping Donnie was alright even though he too had shared the same symptoms when they were both pregnant at the time, but watching his fellow brother go through it really brought back the chill he felt every time he had that unpleasant nauseous feeling.

"Whoa... that's just nasty..." Casey said wrinkling his nose.

"Casey shush!" April whispered to him with a glare, "You don't know what he's going through."

"Easy, Donatello. You will be alright." Their father figure said soothingly, rubbing the back of Don's shell while doing so.

Amy worried for her Mommy at watching the horrible state he was in while Leo held a sleeping Kota thankful that he wasn't watching since it would also make the little boy grow nauseous from the sight of it. After a few seconds, his beloved looked like he finished and stood in his place not moving an inch. He panted and wiped his mouth afterwards, looked up to Splinter and nodded with a half-smile who gave him a bottle of water so he could rinse his mouth after his episode.

"I'm alright now..."

"Maybe indulging more than one slice of cake wasn't the best idea." Splinter smiled to him.

"I guess so... just doing what baby wants, only to have a reaction later on..."

The old rat chuckled lightly and slowly led him back to the wagon, "At least the hard part is over. We should all get going now before it gets dark."

"Mommy ok?" Amy asked getting closer to smart turtle.

Donnie saw her once he carefully got back in with Mikey and Splinter behind him and patted her head with a reassuring smile, "Yes sweetie, Mommy's ok now."

With everything settled once again, Raph started the wagon once more and drove off with not much of a time difference on them with their unexpected stop. Leo sat right to next to his mate with a still asleep Kota and used his free hand to rub Don's arm with worry.

"Once we get to the farmhouse you can take a rest."

"I'm gonna really need one. I just hope we're close by." He said rubbing his stomach.

"Don't worry, at the rate we're going we'll be there probably in two hours or so." April said with a smile.

"...Dandy..."

"At least the rest of the ride will be quiet along the way." Leo said to lighten him up.

Still feeling a little worried for her Mother, Amy snuggled against Donnie and got herself comfy hoping that incident wouldn't happen again. The older felt her and hugged her close to his side also watching Kota sleep in Leo's arm, hopefully they would get there in time before anything else happened on the way.

Mikey looked down to Rosie still asleep in his embrace as she squirmed a little in her sleep, he then looked to Raph driving feeling his frown deepen all of a sudden when he remembered how they were at the Baby Shower, he didn't really spend much time with him back at the party and it really made him feel uncomfortable about how tense their relationship has gotten. But he didn't continue thinking about it when he soon started to feel tired, slowly shut his eyes and slumbered for the rest of the ride to the farmhouse.

After he drifted off, Raph looked back at the others on the rear-view mirror how they were either talking, sleeping or resting, but he then took a glimpse at Mikey as he slept with their Rosie snuggled up to him and couldn't stop thinking to himself, "...What's gotten in between us...?" He shook his head a bit to avoid distracting himself too much from the road with a sigh and continued driving to the farmhouse.

Soon after the two hours had past, they finally made it to April's old farmhouse and it was nearing sunset. The ninja Master was the first to get off and with a simple stretch, "We are here." He said with a smile as he looked around amazed at all the nature that surrounded them also that it was a beautiful sight that was covered in snow, he was excited since this was also his first time here after what happened two years ago.

Casey eagerly got off along with Raph and grinned, "Finally!"

Leo stretched his arms out and got out of the van as he went to help Donnie and the tots get off. He then went over to the trunk for a few bags and suitcases from the others, later going back to the van and take more bags while Raph and the others helped him out.

Mikey yawned from his short nap to the farmhouse but he was grateful that they made it safe and sound. He carried the cooler with Ice Cream Kitty in it and another bag over his shoulder while he held Rosie, the little tot then woke up feeling a cold breeze come to her face and looked up to him. But what caught her eye was that they were somewhere very open and with many trees. But most importantly, it was snowing and there was a big house in front of them. She felt her little jaw drop as she looked around and then tugged on Mikey's elbow strap.

"Mommy! What all dis?!"

"This is the farmhouse, Rosie." Mikey smiled to her, "What do you think of this place?"

Rosabella gave a long gasp and suddenly smiled wide, "PWETTY!" She laughed loudly and jumped off his arm to look all around the new place later running to look at the new place.

"Don't go too far, sweetie!" Mikey instructed to the hyper tot then going over to help unload the van with Casey and April who already brought a few of the bags inside.

Kota, along with Amy, helped in bringing a few bags too, not big ones only the small ones they brought for the trip, but he couldn't help but look around the new place they were gonna stay in for the next weeks. But then, a small squirrel quickly ran close to them hurrying for its nest and made him yelp, letting go of the bags and hide behind his sister.

Amy saw the little rodent run by and turned to her younger brother with a smile, "It ok, Kota." The older twin said, "It only a squi'l. It no hurt."

Donnie watched from afar with a few bags himself and frowned at the sight of how their little son reacted to something as small as a squirrel. He waddled close to Leo and placed a hand on his shoulder with a sad look, "Leo, it really worries me how Kota is so fearful."

"I know, he should've outgrown it by now. But it's good to see Amedea looking out for him so he won't feel vulnerable." His mate said with a small smile.

"Yes I know, but what would he do if one day Amy isn't there?"

"That's what scares me. But I hope this time away from the lair will do him some good and get to know outside better."

"I hope so." He said as he grabbed a hold of his hand and went with him to the farmhouse.

As Leo took Donnie into the house so he could rest up from the previous incident in the van, Amy was still trying to help Kota cope with his instant fears. She then walked around with him holding hands and made it to the chicken coop where all the hens had been sleeping in, she then thought of an idea to help him adjust better to this new place.

"Wook, Kota! Chickies!" She said pointing to the sleeping birds inside.

Kota never saw them in real life before they looked much fatter in his opinion, and dirty. But once he saw them up close he took a few steps back fearing they might try to attack him or something else. Sadly for the little tot his fear was almost true. Before anything else could happen, the chickens started to run and cluck towards them flapping their wings uncontrollably. It made Kota react by screaming and running away from the coop leaving behind his sister. The girl was left calling for her brother but she then heard something in the small place where the hens were, it sounded like laughing. It was Rosie who scared them and caused it all.

Amy walked up to her feeling mad at what she did to her brother and asked with a firm tone, "Why you always pick on Kota?"

"It fun!" She replied with a laugh.

"But scare bwother! I make him no scared!"

"You twy hardah!" The second oldest said laughing more and then ran off to see what else she could play with. Amy was left in the coop but she then stomped her small foot on the ground and pouted.

"Oooh! That Wosie!"

Once they were all inside after unloading the van, they set some bags down in the living room so they could unpack once they choose the room they'll be staying in later at night. While the others rested and got their selves comfortable, Mikey had taken some of the food bags and cooler into the kitchen so the contents wouldn't wither, and mostly for Ice Cream Kitty who had to be put back in the freezer before she melted. He had been putting the food in the fridge calmly kind of bored but mostly bothered, by what? Only he knew, but what he didn't notice was that Raph made his way inside a while ago watching him unpack silently. After a while, the red masked one got close to him and put a hand on this shoulder.

"Hey babe."

Mikey flinched a little and turned to see he was behind him, "H-hey Raph."

"How you been? I couldn't help but notice you haven't been very talkative lately, not even on the road." He said feeling bad that it was even awkward to ask him stuff now.

The smaller turned his head away as he continued to store more food away replying, "It's nothing. Thought we'd have a quiet trip here."

"That's the problem. You're the one that always starting the talk and fun in anything."

"Guess I was just not in the mood." Mikey said as he placed a hand to his after finishing with the fridge.

The older looked down at his hand and then back to him with a bit of an awkward look, he didn't know what he was intending to do but he just felt something wasn't right, well, he's been feeling it for a few months now.

The youngest sighed lowly and looked to him, "Raph...? You don't think we're sterile... are we?"

Raph felt his eye widen at the sudden question from his mate. That was the worst he could think for them after what's been going on with their baby situation. He shook his head roughly and took a hold of both his hands saying, "Mikey no! We're not sterile. We were able to have Rosie so that's a big proof we're not! It's just... a little bad luck, that's all."

"Maybe... But I know Rosie's been wanting to have a sibling of her very own and we've been wanting to have another kid for a while. It's gotta be the bad timing if we're forcing it."

"I know Mikey, I know. We've tried hard but we just... haven't been successful. But don't let that make you think it's over, we can still give it a try."

The smaller stared at him for a while until he suddenly hugged him tight burying his face to his lover's neck. Raph remained steady for a small moment but then he hugged back to soothe his mate's sadness over their problem.

"You'll see, we'll get another baby soon." He said resting his head on top of Mikey's.

Michelangelo held him closer and could actually feel tears wail up in his eyes after holding it in all this time. His stronger mate heard the little sniffles and felt the tears fall on his neck, he started rubbing his shell for comfort and said softly, "Hey, don't cry." He then gave him a reassuring smile, "Look we're at the farmhouse, all our friends are here, and we're gonna receive our new niece or nephew."

The orange banded one looked back up to him as he wiped some of his tears and nodded slightly, thinking it wouldn't be good for the others to see him sad while they were supposed to be happy at being near the arrival of their new family member. But that bad feeling had been very hard to resist up 'til now.

Then Raph placed both hands on his shoulders, since Mikey was being honest with him about his feelings and thoughts, he might as well be the same, "Listen Mikey. I don't know if it's just me, but I feel... we haven't been that close lately, and I don't want that. We're supposed to be mates which means we gotta stick together."

"I know." Mikey sighed, "But ever since we haven't made any progress, I'm the one that feels I'm not good enough."

"...You not good enough?"

"After all the attempts we've made to have another one, it's like I've lost that spark."

"Please don't think like that, it's like I said maybe it's a little bad luck. So don't worry."

"Raphie..." Mikey looked up to him with his big blue eyes.

He stared into his eyes as well and without a warning he kissed him in the lips, hoping that would help bring a smile on his face at least. The smaller closed his eyes and returned the kiss wrapping his arms around his neck while Raph wrapped his arms around his shell bringing him closer. The other kissed him more until he broke the loving moment when someone else was coming into the kitchen, it being their father.

"Oh, many apologies. Am I intruding on your moment?"

"N-no Sensei," Raph chuckled with a blush, "It's all good."

"I see you've managed to get everything stored up in the kitchen."

"Yes, Master Splinter." Mikey nodded, "And Ice Cream Kitty should be cooling off by now in the freezer."

"And we should be helping the others unpack their bags, I think." Raph said with a shrug.

"Yes, Casey and April can use a little bit of help along with the rooms we'll be staying in." Splinter said in agreement.

"Will do, sensei." Mikey replied.

They saw their master exit the kitchen, and once he was out of sight he turned back to Mikey and held his hand giving him his known smug smirk, "We'll be good, alright?"

"Of course. I love you, and that's all that matters. And Rosie."

"I feel the same for you and our daughter. Love you too."

Mikey began to smile softly to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before exiting the kitchen to help the others out. The older stayed behind a bit after his kiss feeling his lips with the tip of his fingers, he then gave a small smile and wiggled an eyebrow finally exiting the kitchen to go with the others to help out with the rest.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Back in New York everyone was with their own business in the streets: some people walking, going to stores, going on dates and more. But a certain pair was going for the big load from the jewelry stores. It had been Rocksteady and Bebop, once one of the Shredder's forced-to-be henchmen a few years ago and now their own band of criminals assaulting New York at night making quick escapes before their victims can even call the police, making them feel like they were the top criminal duo.

Just now, they returned to their lair from robbing a few stores and shops as they brought in a haul of goods laying a big sack right on the table. Rocksteady stared to their load of this week and turned to his comrade, "We do good, but not good enough! We lost half our haul thanks to cops chasing us."

"Heh! It ain't as last time, but check this out, dog!" Bebop said proudly as he took out some jewels from one of the jewelry shops they had assaulted recently, "I bet this gon' be worth a few bucks."

"Most excellent, comrade! We make fortune off jewels and diamonds to get what we want. With Shredder not knowing what we up to, there no way he control us."

"Shredder's been gone for over two years, Big S!" The techno pig reminded, "I doubt that guy's ever comin' back after that whoop he got from the turtles."

"Aye, and what I hear is they have more turtles of their own."

He then lifted his ears higher and concentrated on the rhino's words, "Y'mean there's more turtles? Where'd they find more?!"

"It not where found more. It HOW make more."

"You mean they created new ones?! I knew that genius of the group would go crazy one day!"

"We not know how they create more of the turtles, but soon enough if we see turtles again, we will threaten them with the bare hands!"

"And get rid of their own little army!" Bebop said with a high pitched laugh.

"As if it were that easy..."

Suddenly, the duo stopped their plans once they heard an extra voice in the conversation and most importantly in their lair, they turned around with a gasp and saw a figure they haven't seen in a long time since the incident. They stood up at seeing FishFace right behind them with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"Xever?!" Bebop exclaimed.

"Been a while since I've seen you two numbskulls..."

"And what bring you to hideaway?" Rocksteady asked still surprised.

"Revenge..." Then another voice was heard from the shadows before they could wonder, they saw that out of the shadows came the skeleton wolf, Rahzar, with a very deep glare. He came to close to them and snarled, "Revenge against those despicable mutants and their babies."

Anton snorted out loud like the pig he was and fixed his shades at what he heard, "Babies? Them turtles got no babies last I checked!"

"It's true you little pork chop! Those turtles have produced an offspring of ugly mutant turtle infants!"

"How'd they even do it?! You need a girl turtle for that!"

"They didn't in their case..." FishFace butt in.

"...Ew... that's just messed up, man..."

"This is appalling!" The rhino slammed his fist to the table, "It not possible for male turtles to mate with other males to make the babies!"

"I believe the mutagen did not only change their appearance!" FishFace glared as he leaned on the table.

"Ugh! Disgraceful! And that is reason Shredder not been seen?"

"Apparently so." Rahzar spoke, "It's been too long since he's been gone and who knows when he will return!"

"Then if the old man is out of play along with his serpent daughter, we should take charge of this vengeance!" FishFace said.

"That is why we came looking for you, if you care to join us to get rid of every last one of those filthy reptilians for good!"

Anton smirked at their offer and chuckled, "And what's in it for us if we help ya'll out?

"Yes, we would like to know if there's offer involved." Steranko seconded.

"Oh yes! Let me show you." Xever smiled putting his hands together until he quickly jumped on the two mutants in front of them and hissed angrily at them exposing his giant venomous fangs, "I will spare your pathetic lives…"

Razhar followed close behind to show his sharp claws, "And from getting slashed by my razor claws..."

The pig gulped under the mutant fish and nodded slowly while sweating, "Fair enough..."

"Alright, you win FishFace and Razhar. So how we make plan to destroy turtles?"

"We just have to locate them wherever they are! We used to know certain weak spots they had, but now we know they all share: their babies. All we have to do is lure them out with the younger ones." FishFace instructed.

"And how we do that?"

"We'll use one of their other friends as bait so we can catch them by surprise." Rahzar said.

"Sounds like a plan, last I remember, there's another group of mutants around 'ere. I say we go pay'em a little visit." Bebop suggested, lighting up the purple stripes on his body.

"Yes, why not pay the friendly visits to Mutanimals friends of theirs, no?" Rocksteady cracked his knuckles.

The Brazilian mutant smirked at them and turned, "Then less talking more acting!" He then motioned them to follow him to go and barge into the Mutanimals' lair.

"This is going to be fun..." Bradford laughed evilly as he goes and follow FishFace and the others.

* * *

Back at the farmhouse…

Casey, April and Donnie had been outside watching the kids play around in the snow. They had been well coated in small sweaters and mittens so they wouldn't freeze since they are reptiles after all. Kota made a small snowman while Rosie made snow angels with Amy.

"I make bigger angel!" Amy shouted with a smile.

"No! I make bigger!" Rosie challenged as she started flapping her arms and legs rapidly to win against her cousin.

While they did this, the older ones were sitting on the swing chair a few feet away from them enjoying their selves while keeping an eye on the kids as they played. April was giggling at how the girls made snow fly around them trying to make the best snow angel and turned to the others.

"It's so cute to watch them have fun in a new environment." April said.

"I remember when I use to make snow angels with my little sister. We use to do so much back when we were younger." Casey said with a happy sigh.

"I just remember doing it with my dad, he would always take me to the part of the park with more snow and stay there until it got colder."

"We never went to those parts of the city, for being mutant turtles and all." Donnie said with a chuckle, "But we used to go to a part of the sewers where the snow fell through and played there."

Just as they talked more, Mikey came by with a tray of hot cocoa for the other so they could warm up a bit, especially Donnie and him. "Hey, guys! What's happening here?" He asked taking a seat with them as he offered the nice hot drink.

The redhead took the mug carefully and smiled to him, "Thanks Mikey, we're just watching over the little ones playing in the snow and talking a bit."

"Thanks, dude." The vigilante said taking his mug. "Yeah, we were just talking about how we used to play in the snow when we were kids."

"Ah, I remember the good ol' days. I remember how I would always pester Raph with my snowballs, he'd come fuming before he got the better of me, hahaha!"

Donnie chuckled at the memory and added, "And he would step on Leo's snow angels on purpose starting another fight... And sink my face in snow..." Donnie said with a pout taking a sip off the mug.

"Hey, remember the time when I literally buried Raph in snow and made a snowman out of him? Boy was he mad!" Mikey laughed.

"He scared the living daylights out of us when he burst out of the snowman. We thought it was possessed!"

"Oh guys!" April laughed at their story.

"Yeah, but I gotta love him. He always makes me laugh."

"He's a good brother when he wants to be."

"The kinda bro I'd pal around with." Casey said with a smirk.

"Yeah it's nice," Don smiled when he suddenly felt a little kick shortly placing a hand on his stomach and looked down to it, "Oh."

"Baby kickin' ya, D?" Mikey asked, taking a sip of his cocoa.

"Yeah, it gets a little active sometimes." He then turned to April and Casey with a smile, "Wanna feel?"

"Oh? Mmm, well if you insist." She said with a smile and placed a hand on his soft belly. She moved her hand around until she felt another kick from the little baby inside, she gasped in surprise and turned to Donnie, "Oh! I felt something there. It's amazing, Donnie!" She earned a smile from the pregnant turtle and turned to Casey with the same excitement, "Don't you wanna feel, Casey?"

Jones hesitated a bit feeling a little awkward at touching his once love rival's stomach so he could feel his new child, but to not sound rude or offensive he agreed, "Well... I guess why not." He then goes over to put his hand on his stomach to feel the baby but... after a few rubs and hand movements he didn't receive a reaction from the little one, "I don't feel anything." He was about to remove his hand until he made one more movement and felt a huge kick press against his hand, getting him by surprise, "Whoa!"

"Ow... that was a hard one." Don winced a bit.

"That was pretty wicked! I've never felt anything like that before. It must've been hard when you carried both Amy and Kota at the time."

"Oh it was." The tech turtle rolled his eyes with a smile, "Sometimes they would kick at the same time or fight with each other, and I had to pay the price." He chuckled.

"Mine was pretty easy though." Mikey added, "But Rosie would kick me in places that it was hard for me to sleep at night."

"Seems like you both had a pretty hard time being pregnant" April said as she turned to Donnie, "Well you're still going through it."

"Yeah", he patted his stomach softly, "But it won't be long before it all ends."

They all continued to talk for a bit in the snowy outdoors about stuff they've done and what they were planning to do after all this. Right after the small chat, Donnie then heard the sound of his mate calling for them to come in since it was already getting dark outside and the snow was picking up.

"Donnie! Guys! Come inside, dinner is almost ready! " Leo said getting the attention of the others while the kids still played in the snow.

"Looks like Leo's callin' for ya, bro. It is getting a bit nippy out here." Mikey said looking up at the cloudy sky.

"Yeah it is." Don got up with a grunt and a hand to his shell calling out to the twins, "Kids, time to go inside! You can play tomorrow!"

Amy turned around with a frown and gave a little whine, "Awww... Now? We have fun!"

"I know honey, but it's getting cold and Daddy's calling us to get in. So come on, I don't want you catching a cold."

Kota frowned a bit but obeyed his Mom and went to his to take a hold on his hand as his older sister followed behind saying, "Ok Mommy."

Right after them, Mikey called out for his little daughter letting her know it was time to go back inside, "Come on, Rosie! Time to head in!"

"Yes Mommy!" She said out loud and dashed to take a hold of Mikey's hand.

He led Rosie inside the house as everyone else went in and let the others know something just as he started to take off the few winter clothing he had on, "Dinner should be ready, I hope you guys like what I put together."

Donnie let the twins go to the living room with Rosie and turned to him, "I don't mind what you made as long as it's food. I'm getting really hungry."

"Well, I made your favorite with your favorite toppings. I made two whole pies for the full house!"

"Oh that sounds great! Thanks Mikey! You're the best." April complimented.

"Can't wait to scarf it 'cause you make some great pizza!" Casey smirked.

"Aww, anything for you guys!"

"And where are the others and Leo?" Donnie asked, looking around the living room and into the kitchen wondering where his mate was, "I thought they'd be here."

But just in time, they heard the sound of Leo's voice coming from the kitchen with a tray of cooked pizza while Raph came with the other, "We're coming! Just getting the pizzas out and ready." He let them know as he set the pizzas in the middle of the table for the others to gather and have a good dinner with all of them.

"Oh that's great, love!" Donnie said, making his way to the table.

"Who's hungry for pizza?!" Raph asked out loud with an eager face.

Just as that was announced, the tots heard the word "pizza" from afar and both girls made their way to the dining room with big smiles on their faces. Amy cheered and hopped on her spot right in front of Leo and Raph, "Me, me, me!"

"Ok, Amy." Her father smiled to her until he noticed one twin was missing, "Where's your brother?"

"He dwy off!"

Kota had been cleaning his face with a small towel in the living room and later took off his sweater and other winter clothing later going with the others to take a good bite out of that pizza he heard them announce, "I here, Daddy!"

Leo saw his former youngest son coming towards them with a big smile and chuckled, "Alright, let's go eat everyone!"

Mikey stood close to Raph and turned to him, "Great! I can't wait to dig in!"

They all took a seat at the table and had a small kiddie table for the tots while they all enjoyed their fresh made pizza. Donnie sat next to Leo enjoying a few extra pizza slices himself having the older just awkwardly smiling at him while Raph next to Mikey, having small chats with each other and sharing some laughs while at it. Splinter had sat next to April and Casey as they did the same while the tots enjoyed their pizzas.

"Pizza good!" Amy said with a smile.

"Mm-hm!" Kota nodded with his mouth full and his cheeks stained with cheese and tomato sauce.

Rosie was chewing on the pizza with her mouth open and giggling while Amy took another bite of the pizza as the cheese stretched while she chewed.

From the table close to them, Donnie saw them from the table and smiled sweetly at them while rubbing his stomach feeling his baby begin to kick on the inside. Leo noticed him and looked to the kids as he chuckled lightly and turned to Don, his mate gave a last chuckle and turned to back to the table to then notice Leo, "The kids are really liking it here so far." Leo said to him.

"Yes they are," Donnie said turning back to them, "they're in a totally new place and getting to know new little animals and plants."

"Kota though is still adjusting. Don't know how long he'll get out of the fear phase, but he seems to be confident for now."

"Yeah, our little guy's gonna get over it soon I hope."

On the other side of the table the other turtle couple, Mikey and Raph were enjoying their meal. Michelangelo was taking a bite of his pizza as he looked over to Raph who chewed on his pizza slice not looking up from his food with a casual look. Mikey after taking a gulp of his slice, he put a hand to his lap to get his attention, Raph suddenly felt something warm and made him react. He looked down and once he saw what it was, he turned to Mikey to notice the little look he was giving him which was a small smile. He locked his eyes on his and formed a small smirk at him making the smaller blush a little while he began to pat his lap. Raph felt a slight blush form on his face, he glanced at his lap and then back at him.

"You like the pizza?" His orange masked mate said winking to him.

"Uhh, yeah it's really good." He gave a chuckle.

"Glad you're enjoying it." The smaller giggled.

The stronger turtle got closer to him taking a hold of his hand and wiggled an eyebrow, "What are you tryin' to do?"

"Oh I dunno... Maybe when everyone else is asleep, we can have a little alone time, you and me."

At the mention of that, he felt his eyes widen with surprise and smiled at him. He then turned back to his pizza taking big bites to finish it sooner, "I think I'm close to finishing, so don't do worry about waiting for me that long."

Mikey giggled more and blushed at his approval, "Ohhh..." From that he earned a devilish look from the red ninja.

After a little while Splinter thought that it would be good to have a little conversation so he wouldn't be so silent between the teens. "So, April. How are your studies coming along for your last year of high school?"

"It's all good so far Master Splinter. Don't have any troubles with my grades and I'm already checking out what other school I can go to once I'm done here."

"That is good to hear, Miss. O'Neil. And Casey, have you any progress so far with your studies?"

"Me?" Casey asked with his mouth full until he swallowed, "I've been doing some here and there and taking a little free time doing what I like doing most... thrashing a bunch of baddies."

"I guess that would explain why I don't see you that much in school lately. And why teachers want me to be your tutor." April teased.

"Well, someone's gotta keep the streets clean from the Purple Dragons and others from causing trouble."

"That's why we're in charge of the night jobs, Case." Raphael chuckled.

"At least I scrounge around for others when you're on patrol."

"Well true, not saying no." Donnie cut in, "But you also gotta watch your school projects before you repeat the year."

Splinter nodded, "Yes, as I taught my students before, the mind should be trained stronger than the body."

"Words I sort of live to," his second oldest smirked, "No offense, sensei."

"None taken, Raphael."

Donnie shook his head with a smile and took a few more bites from his pizza later taking a hold of Leo's hand getting his attention while he gave a cute smile to him, "Leo honey, can you pass me another slice, please? I feel like I haven't eaten in days."

Leo saw him and smiled at his little request, "Sure, Don." He then goes to get another slice from the tray and hands it to him. After that they heard their little girl come to their table showing her empty plate to her parents with a smile and mostly looking for seconds.

"Want more pizza!"

"Sweetie, how do we ask for it nicely?" Donnie said with his hands to his hips with a smile.

"I want more pizza... PWEASE!" She smiled wider to them.

Her mother giggled and handed her another slice, "That's a good girl. And there you go, sweetie."

"Thank you, Mommy!" She said taking the pizza from him and running back to the kids table.

Donnie smiled down at her and continued having a nice dinner with the rest of their family and friends.


	3. One More Try

Back in New York, the Mighty Mutanimals had a busy night from patrolling the city since the turtles and their friends were out of town. They scoped around everywhere and there were no signs of any danger, villain, or gang members they could find. That is so they had thought until there were some shadows creeping in the night without them noticing as Leatherhead and Slash had reunited with the others back at their lair from patrolling the west part of the city.

"There were no reports of robberies or Purple Dragon activity." Leatherhead reported.

"Everything is secure so the city is good for another night." the giant turtle second.

"That is good to know, my friends." Rockwell spoke, "Then there shouldn't be any more crimes to worry about for the night."

"Then if it's alright with you guys, I am about to hit the nest." Pigeon Pete responded. "I'm so tired from flying, my arms are becoming restless."

"Yes, I believe we all need a rest, so time to head-"

A loud screech was then heard from the psychic monkey when he couldn't finish his sentence when all of a sudden, FishFace barged in through one of the windows of their lair. He landed on top of Rockwell and brought him to the floor with a painful thud. He snarled to the other Mutanimals and caused Leatherhead to have another anger attack and charge at him with a fearful roar at seeing one of his friends in danger.

But before Leatherhead could get to him, Razhar suddenly appeared and roared at the giant alligator stopping him from saving Rockwell as he goes to attack him. Leatherhead roared once more at him and shouted, "Get out of here before I do something I will regret!"

"Give me your best shot you overgrown purse!" Then the skeleton wolf pulled out his claws at him before he had gone to make his attack.

Slash growled at the unexpected guests who were uninvited into their home and soon got out his mace to help out his fellow brethren. He ran towards Leatherhead and Razhar until something hit him from behind which almost made him stumble over and turned to look where it came from.

"And where you think you're goin', turtle?" It was Bebop as he mocked him and instantly started shooting lasers at Slash while dancing. The turtle managed to dodge the laser beams and goes to try and smash him with his mace.

"Whoo-hoo!" The mutant pig then pressed the device on his suit and turned invisible which made Slash not amused at his foolish trick.

"Grrr! You insolent little worm!" He looked around and then whacked wherever to see if he had got him.

"On your left!" Bebop turned visible and kicked him in the face. "Too slow!"

"Dammit!" the turtle brute cussed and goes to try and whack him again, but still, no effort after taking that hit.

Bebop gave out his annoying laugh and disappeared once more yelling, "Better try harder!"

"You're not playing fair, warthog! Show yourself!" Then Slash swung his mace harder making an attempt to attack anywhere Bebop was hiding. But again, the fast mutant reappeared and shot more lasers at the mutant turtle.

"GAHHH!" Slash was nearly down to the ground as they kept hitting him.

"Oh no! Guys!" Pete cried and soon flapped his arms and goes in to attack Bebop by pecking him on the head.

"Ow! Hey! Get off of me, rat with wings!" the pig covered his head from Pete attempting to get away from him.

Meanwhile, Leatherhead was fighting off Rahzar and snarled at the skeletal beast. "Why are you here?!"

"We thought we'd pay you a visit and take you in." He sneered and slashed at him with one of his claws.

"To think you were long gone with Shredder!" The alligator growled.

"He left us behind and who knows where he has gone. But in the meantime, we're here to seek some vengeance."

"And why are you attacking us in the first place?" Rockwell was fighting off Rocksteady at the moment when he asked him.

"For leverage so we can use you to catch turtles and so-called little children." The rhino answered the primate.

The four members of the Mutanimals all gasped at what they were aiming for, not only for the turtles but for their children too! They couldn't blow their cover that they weren't in town to begin with, so they had to stall them before they suspected or even tried to search for them out of New York.

"You will not harm my friends, or their children!" Leatherhead spat out.

"Unless you tell us where they are at, we'll go easy on you..." Rahzar said to him.

In retaliation, Leatherhead suddenly pushed him away and growled, "Never!"

"We would never tell you monsters where they are not for anything!" Slash bellowed as he slowly got up.

"Oh you will be telling us alright..." Then FishFace began to charge towards Slash and opened his jaw to land a big bite on him. However...

"Oh no you don't!" The mutant man-bird flew in front shielding Slash as he threw a bag of birdseed in the fish's face and mouth.

The aquatic mutant felt the seeds in his mouth and started coughing them out. "You pest! Wait 'til I get my hands on you!"

But soon Slash made an attempt to run at FishFace and made a blow to the face with his fist as he flew through the room and slammed hard against the wall.

Already having enough with this battle with the evil Shredder's henchmen, Leatherhead opened his jaw and bit on Rahzar's arm tossing him away. The dog-wolf had also slammed into FishFace, growling angrily until he got up and spat out after being bitten, "You despicable reptile!"

"Is that all you got?!" Slash hollered. "Or do we have to throw you out by force?!"

"Not quite." Rocksteady interfered.

"Stay away from my friends!" The massive mutant gator roared out loud and prepared a punch for the rhino charging towards the others.

However before Leatherhead could make a blow, the Russian mutant took out behind him which looked like a big gun and aimed it towards him and fired. It caused the gun to shoot out long, large wires as something metal were attached to the end of them that all clamped onto the reptilian mutant and suddenly, high electric volts sparked all over his body tasering him. Leatherhead screamed at the high voltage shocking his body and fell to the ground. He tried to pull them off but once he tried to take a hold of one, another shock came and caused him to scream out once more. It made him feel a little light headed and his vision grow blurry.

"Leatherhead!" Rockwell cried until he flew up into the air and started concentrating his psychic abilities on Rocksteady to free his friend. But before he could save him, Razhar ran and soared at him on all fours and went to attack him.

"Rockwell, look out behind you!" Pigeon Pete cried.

"What?!" He turned around and already had Rahzar on top of him which caused both of them to fall. Though he had advantage with his mental powers, the skeleton dog was stronger than him physically, he tried to fight him off but had no success. He struggled under him and growled, "No matter how much you fight, you won't get any information out of us!"

"Then I'll just have to tear out that brain of yours to get it out, monkey man!" Razhar roared.

Rockwell screeched out and fought back all he could as the dog beast did the same with his strength.

FishFace on the other side of the lair had already gotten back up and aimed for Slash, using his mechanical legs to land a kick him on his side. "Tell us where the turtles are and we won't cause any more pain!"

"We will never tell!" Slash swung a punch at him. "Not in a million years while you're still around!"

"Oh you be tellin' us, turtle neck!" Bebop said as he then lit up more lasers from his fingers and shot more at him.

But seeing he had enough of his lasers for one night, Slash yelled out, "Not this time, pig!" and rolled over as he goes to charge him with all his brute force.

"OW!" Then the warthog with the purple Mohawk went flying through the room and fell into a stack of wooden boxes. "That hurt!"

"There's more where that came from too, if you don't cooperate and leave!" Slash punched his fist into his hand as he walked towards him.

"Eep!" But then the pig quickly turned invisible once again out of fear and said, "Try punchin' something you can't see!"

"You coward!" Enraged, Slash finally had it with his invisibility and lifted the sofa they had and threw it towards him.

When Bebop turned to see the giant tortoise, he saw the sofa aiming towards him and just felt himself pale up, "Oh... snap..." He was then caught under the sofa and caused his device to turn him visible once more, but left him out cold.

"That takes care of that." Slash rubbed and clapped his hands together.

"Slash!" Pete suddenly cried. "Razhar's got Rockwell!"

As he heard, Slash turned and saw Razhar as he suddenly bit on the monkey's helmet which started to malfunction. With a thud, Rockwell fell down half conscious and was nearly defeated. "My... helmet..."

Razhar walked over to him with an angry look in his eyes and growled holding him from the back of his neck, "Are you gonna talk? Or am I gonna have to break every equipment of yours you're wearing?"

"I don't need my helmet to take care of creatures like yourself!"

"Then so be it!" And just as the doubled mutated wolf was about to attack him with his razor claws, Slash and Pete came along as the pigeon man flew in scratching his face with his bird claws and the vigilant turtle then grabbed him by the head and slammed him into the wall.

"Alright, Razhar! Enough of these games!" Slash yelled out at him. "We'll go at this all night unless you leave right now! We will never tell you where they are!"

FishFace soon growled at his threat and turned to the others that were already down, which only seemed to be one. "Alright! Accept his threat!"

Razhar growled as his eyes turned on Slash angrily but then turn his eyes to Rocksteady who had something else up his sleeve as the bony wolf gave a sinister smirk.

"Hm? What are you smiling at?" the turtle questioned. But then all of a sudden, Rocksteady blasted a ray gun at him which sent him flying to the wall nearly unconscious.

"Slash!" Pete squawked when Rocksteady soon grabbed him by the neck and looked directly to him.

"Heh! This is too easy, I might accommodate in having squab as token of victory." the rhino mocked him as Pete gulped at his last comment he made and scrunched down in his grasp.

Rockwell tried to break free from Rahzar's grasp but with no avail, he turned to the rest of the team and whispered to himself. "Oh no..."

Victorious, the evil henchmutants' plan was already taking effect as the first half was already checked off on their list. It was only a matter of time when the turtles and their friends would come back from their vacation before the wretched mutants would discover where they were. And the Mutanimals hoped they would return soon before it was too late for them.

* * *

At the farmhouse...

A few weeks passed and more snow had been coming its way back at the farmhouse. Donnie was taking it easy as he rested in the living room peacefully since the baby was due any day now. Splinter had helped around with Leo and Raph getting the turtle tots to calm down and not make so much noise by comforting them how he use to when he raised his sons 18 years ago. The expecting turtle had been resting his head on the sofa arm and rubbed his belly carefully giving out a long sigh.

A little while later, the youngest turtle in orange came into the room to see how his third brother's progress was going and sat down right beside him in a chair. "Hey, D. How you holding up?"

"Fine so far," Donnie sat up carefully with a grunt. "Just resting a bit."

"Heard the little ones were giving you a bit of trouble."

"Yeah, they were a little loud earlier while they played and I really wanted some quiet."

"It's all good. I just took a little break to see how you were. Rosie has been getting a bit fussy lately around Amy and Kota."

"Really? Why's that?"

"Well, it's a little complicated to say..." Before he continued, Mikey rubbed the back of his neck as he's looking to him. "But remember how you mentioned about me and Raph having another one someday?"

"Mm, yeah I remember. You thought it through?"

"Yeah. And... we have been trying. But I guess it's just not our time yet." the little turtle turned his head down.

Donatello looked to his little brother for a bit and couldn't help but feel a bit of pity for him and Raph. "Oh Mikey... don't worry it'll turn up. Maybe your time's close by, you never know."

"Heh, funny thing is, we tried again not too long ago thinking I can spark things up a bit, but still came out negative-o."

"Well that would explain the noise Leo was talking about in the morning," Donnie chuckled a bit and cleared his throat. "But don't think it's because you lost the spark, it just happens... unexpectedly. I didn't know I was pregnant a second time after a month later from our... night."

Mikey sighed and replied, "I know it's going to take time, but Rosie worries me 'cuz she has been feeling a little jealous with the baby coming and feels left out that she's still an only child."

"Now that's something I didn't know." Donnie was rather surprised. "She seems like her normal self every time I see her play or just be around the lair."

"Yeah, but she has come around to me or Raph sometimes at night telling us how she was feeling, and I felt kinda bad that she wanted another brother or sister. But with mine and Raph's situation, yeah... I just want her and us to be happy."

The tall turtle in purple had stayed silent for a minute and later with a bit of effort, he got up and went to his youngest brother putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey... don't worry. You'll get a new baby, just have a positive thought about it and next thing you know you'll be preparing a new crib."

He then gave him a reassuring smile as Mikey looked up to him and also gave him a small smile. "Thanks, bro. I knew I'd count on you."

"Any time, buddy." Donnie patted his shoulder gently, "So, what are the others doing?"

"Splinter I think is calming down Kota after Rosie got him all excited and scared over the story about some monster Casey told the kids one night ago, she started pretending to be it to freak him out."

"Ohhh, I don't like it when Casey tells them those stories, they're only two!"

"Yeah, I told the dude to cut it out with those scary stories. But Rosie doesn't seem to mind them, but I know we don't."

"Ugh, gonna have a little chat with him. Speaking of which, is Leo around? I don't really see him that much for some reason." Donnie wondered.

"Oh, he's with Raph." Mikey answered. "I think Amy and Rosie are with them too. Did you need him for something?"

Before he could answer, Donnie looked around a little seeing if no one else had been close by. "Uhh... well not for anything specifically just... can I tell you a little something?"

"What is it...?" Mikey asked looking concerned.

"Well... as you may know, it's been over three weeks and the baby isn't showing any signs that it wants to come out, I'm pass my due date so if it's ok with you, I want to see if you can help me at least go into labor, I really want my body back."

"M-me...?" The fun-loving ninja was rather shocked when he was asked that by his own brother. "But how will I pull that off? I've never done anything like this before."

"I don't know, there's gotta be something that could help out." Donnie thought. "And because I don't know what else to do. Please?"

Mikey didn't know what to do or how to help his fellow brother in need to induce labor. For a while he gave it a thought even though it was going to be a very risky and rigorous task in the matter of a life being brought into the world. But then he gave a small sigh and nodded in response. "Yes, I'll help you. I'll do whatever I can."

"Thanks, Mikey." Don sighed in relief. "If you want we can look up some methods in my laptop so we won't end up doing something risky."

"Sounds like a good idea! That way we don't mess up." Mikey laughed nervously.

"Yes!" The bo wielder got up excitedly. "Let me go for my laptop." He then waddled out of the room with a smile as Mikey smiled back watching him leave and then gave a terrified look.

"What did I just agree on doing?!"

A while later, Donatello came back with the laptop and a few tabs already open with information they needed as he sat with Mikey. "Well I already looked up a few but tell me, which one should we try first?"

"Hmmm..." The turtle pondered. "Well there's one other method I think helps induce labor, dude. Why not put your hand in warm water while you're sleeping?"

"Isn't that method for peeing?" Donnie asked having a bit of doubt with that idea.

"Yeah, but from what I saw once it also helps bring people who are pregnant into labor."

"Well it's worth a shot, let's give it a try then!"

"Ok! Well, how you do it is while you're asleep, I place your hand in a bowl of warm water and then from there it should help ya."

"That means I gotta sleep... darn it and I just woke up from a nap like an hour ago..."

"Uh... what else is there that maybe we can try?"

Donnie looked at the laptop and saw a few more options and then said, "Mmmm... spicy food?"

That suddenly caught the attention from the one who mostly cooks everyone's food and cried, "You can handle that! I can spruce you up something really hot that's sure to help this little fella come out!"

Donnie looked to him with wide eyes and a small sweat drop already having second thoughts about the idea knowing his brother whipping him up something he would regret. "Uhh... just not too spicy, even when I'm not pregnant I don't handle it too well."

"Then we'll make it mild." The king of pranksters wiggled his eyebrows. "Anything special you want me to add?"

The intellectual turtle with the gap gulped a bit and thought for a moment. "Uhh... I don't really know, just add what you usually add in your spicy dishes."

"No problem, dude! I'll fix you something that's sure to help you! If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen prepping dinner!" And with that, Mikey then hurried over into the kitchen to prepare a little something hot for tonight's meal.

After he had gone, Donnie sighed and wiped his forehead for what he was about to do. He then looked down to his stomach and put his hands on his waist saying. "Just consider what I'm about to do for you to be born now..." His answer from it was a little kick. "You greedy little thing..."

Meanwhile, Leo and Raph were watching over Amy and Rosie while Splinter was with Kota reading him a story. Leo had Amy help him with the dishes from having lunch earlier while Raph entertained Rosie by playing dress up, knowing Raph, this would end very badly seeing he had to dress all girly for his little girl.

The turtle himself was sitting on a little chair with a pink dress and bad applied make up and eye shadow. He felt like this was one of most embarrassing moments of his life, not only that he dressed like this often, but now exposed in the open. But all for his daughter.

Little Rosie giggled in front of him with a little dress of her own as she sat across from him. "Miss Waphalina! You want more tea?" she asked holding out a plastic cup of tea full of water.

Raph sighed with a smile and said, "Yes, Princess Rosie..."

Leo from the other side couldn't help but laugh while he was washing the dishes. "You sure do make a pretty lady... Raphalina." He snorted with Amy giggling with him as she took the wet dishes from Leo and dried them with both hands on the plate and wiped them on the counter.

In retort, Raph turned to him and growled, "One more word out of you and I'll stick that plate up your-"

"No Miss Waphalina! You be wady!" Rosie said.

The blue leader laughed more while he put some of the dishes away. "Pweety wady!" Amy yelled.

In defeat, Raph grumbled under his breath and crossed his arms with a big frown. "Anyways, where's Mikey and Donnie?"

"Donnie's taking some quiet time to himself." Leo answered him. "It's been a few days and the baby should be coming any day. And Mikey? I'm not sure where he-"

But before he could finish his sentence, Mikey suddenly arrived into the kitchen to get some packages of ground beef from the freezer and saw Ice Cream Kitty mew. He pet her before making his way to the pantry to get some spices and cans of beans and soon placed them all on the counter on the other side of the kitchen and then goes to get a big pot to get prepared.

"Oh, there he is." Leo said.

The muscled turtle turned to his mate a bit confused with all the ingredients he got and got up from the small chair and asked, "What you making there, Mikey?" Rosie also got up and tried to see what he was going to make.

"I'm gonna make chili for tonight's dinner." He said opening the package of ground beef placing them in the big pot and then took out a wooden spoon to break the beef.

"Really? Won't it be a little too spicy for the kids?" Raph asked. "What about Don? He doesn't take spice that well."

"Don't worry, bruh. I'll just put some aside for those who don't want all that spice in theirs." Mikey assured him. "Thought I do a little something different and maybe heat things up for the occasion."

Raphael had gave a little thought about that but shrugged it off and patted his mate. "If you want to, babe. I don't mind a little chili since it's been forever since you've made some." he smiled to him with his costume still on.

Mikey didn't suspect anyone that Donnie actually wanted something spicy so he could help him induce his labor quickly. "Hope you don't mind yours a little tangy on the side?"

"Nah, don't mind. I'll eat anything after eating algae and worms for fifteen years." the tough turtle laughed.

"Hehe, Anything for my 'lady'." Mikey laughed more afterwards knowing Raph was still wearing the dress and make up.

Leo overheard once more and snickered a little after he was already finished with the dishes and picked Amy up to go over to the two. Raph growled and soon started wiping off the makeup angrily. "Sweetheart, we'll play tomorrow."

"Awww, ok Daddy." Rosabella replied as she put her arms up and shortly Raph picked her up.

"Let's get this make up off and maybe help out Mommy make dinner, sound good?"

"Yes!" Rosie nodded happily.

"So I heard you're making chili, am I correct?" Leonardo asked.

"Yep! The best homemade chili there is that tops everybody else's!" Soon the nunchucku wielder goes to add the beans into the pot after it cooked a little and then added some onions after he chopped some.

"Did you see Donnie by any chance?" Leo asked his brother, "If you did, is he feeling alright?"

"Of course, dude. He's taking it easy like he said. He should be set when I get dinner going."

After cleaning his face with a towel, Raphael later cleaned up Rosie's carefully and said to them, "It's good to know, and how long will he last like that? Shouldn't he have already popped the baby out?"

"Well, it's been a while and we don't know for sure until the baby's ready to come out." Answered the katana wielder. "All we can do is wait. But if anything if there's no activity in a day or two, we may have to think of other reasons."

"What other reasons?" Raph lifted an eyebrow.

"That we may have to help him go into labor if the baby is late."

"Dude, it's been a week past his due date, don't you think we should've done something by now? He's your mate, you know."

"I know, but he hasn't said anything. Maybe I should talk to him tonight and plan ahead if anything doesn't happen. I am worried for him, and for our baby."

"Yeah I think you should. Y'know just in case."

"Yeah..."

While he was prepping dinner, Mikey was already aware for he did not let him know of the situation when Donnie came to him for his help. He just hoped for the better of it that Leo wouldn't find out 'til further notice if he were to get upset from the chili he was making for his soon to be mother again. But he didn't let it get to him and focused more on getting dinner set. "Um, can you pass me the paprika, Raph?"

"Huh? Oh sure yeah." Raph reached out and handed him the needed ingredient. "Here babe."

"Thanks." Then afterwards, Mikey goes to add the paprika and mixed in the continents as the juices slowly began to bubble.

Later on, Master Splinter came in with Kota in his arms and took a good whiff at what Mikey was making. "Ohh, what is that aroma I am smelling? It smells very good, it was coming to the other room."

Kota sniffed too but instantly wrinkled his nose and covered it with both hands quickly shoving his little face into Splinter's chest.

"Makin' some chili." He said to their father. "It should be done in less than an hour, Sensei."

"That's good to hear. I believe by that time, Casey and April should be back from bringing in the wood for the fire." Splinter said. "A pleasant evening with the family by the fire should be relaxing and peaceful, don't you think?"

"Hai, Sensei." Replied Leo.

After a small while, the chili had already been done and everyone was getting ready for a dinner next to the fire place. Casey and Raph had been lighting up the fire carefully while the others were busy preparing the table and taking out the dishes. Donnie was setting each plate down with a half-smile and made his way to bring the rest of them. The eldest brother then goes to bring out the refreshments and set the glasses down until he saw his mate helping set up when he looked to him hoping everything with him and the baby would be alright.

"Leo?" The tall turtle noticed him.

"H-hey, Don. How you holding up there?" he asked curiously.

"Uhmm, fine I guess. Are you alright? You've been standing there for a bit."

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just making sure everything is ok."

"Leo, are you sure it's just that?" Donnie crossed his arms. "Because the only thing you were watching was me."

Knowing that this was true, Leo sighed lowly and began to explain to his mate, "Donnie, we both know it's been a little too long since the baby has shown any signs of coming. And I'm starting to worry if something were to happen if it doesn't come soon."

"I know, love." Donnie looked to him and frowned. "This little being doesn't seem to be coming out on its own and we've been here almost a month." He later formed a reassuring smile and said, "But maybe I can let you know, this morning I was looking for you."

"Oh, you needed me?" Leo's mood started to perk up. "Well, why didn't you tell me sooner? I would've come for you in a heartbeat."

"I know, but I'm not in the best of shape to be walking around much. Well to get to the point, how I couldn't find you I asked Mikey instead, we're trying to get me to go into labor with home remedies."

Leo was surprised as he looked up to him. "Mikey? Well, what kind of methods have you and he looked into?"

"Well we're about to try the first one: Spicy food. If it works I should go into labor around tonight or tomorrow."

"So that means, chili was the first thing that Mikey thought of, right?"

"Yeah, we hope its effective enough for the baby to want to come out." The smart turtle patted his belly feeling the baby move.

"Let's hope what Mikey's doing will be a blessing." He said placing a hand to his shoulder.

"Hope so too."

"Come on guys, food's ready!" April's voice was heard as she announced to everyone to come out for dinner.

"We're coming!" Donnie called out.

Soon everyone came around to the table after in just a matter of minutes as Mikey began to serve the chili. "Alright, guys! Who's ready for some chili?"

"I am!" Replied Raph.

"Me." Donnie shyly raised a hand.

"We're all waiting for your chili, Mikey. It looks good!" April said as a compliment.

"Can't wait to dive in!" Casey said, "I want mine extra spicy!"

"Comin' right up!" Mikey then served the first serving to April and Casey until he went over to Splinter to give him his. Then afterwards he went over with Leo's and Donnie's. "Here's yours Leo. And Donnie's, extra flavor and extra beans." he winked to him.

Donnie sighed deeply and stared at his food for a bit double thinking it. "I hope it works..." With that, he took the first spoon full of the chili, after that a second. Leonardo looked to Don as he then goes to take a bit as well while Mikey served the last to Raph and then the non-spicy chili to the tots. The pregnant ninja took a few more bites out of the chili but then began to pant after the sixth one.

"Donnie? You alright?" Leo asked worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just... phew too spicy for me..."

"Let's just hope this works..."

"We'll see tonight..."

After he served everyone, Mikey goes sit and eat his chili with Raph while the little kids ate together at the kiddie table. "How's your chili Raph?"

"It's good, babe." he replied, "You sure got a spark for good food!"

"Hehe, that's my way in 'spicing' things up. Ya know what I mean?" Mikey suggested elbowing him a little.

Raph laughed a bit and half hugged him. "Yeah I know, Mikey."

* * *

A couple hours later it was already night time as Mikey went to go put Rosie to bed in the other room where the twins were fast asleep and tucked her in with her baby doll. "Good night, Rosie." He smiled to her. "Mommy loves you very much and I'll see you in the morning."

Rosie smiled when Mikey kissed her forehead and looked to him, before he left the room she shared with the twins, she sat up and asked him, "Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?" Mikey turned to her.

The little tot had looked to her doll and then back at Mikey. "I no have bwother or sistah evah?"

Once those words came out of his little girl, his eyes widened and then walked back up to her placing both his hands on her shoulders. He knew they were trying all they could but all he could do was assure his daughter that they would soon have another baby when that day will finally come. "Rosie, of course you will have one. Your Daddy and I are just having a little trouble finding the right time to have a little brother or sister for you. Once the time is right, we'll know and we'll let you be the first to know of the news. Ok, honey?"

Rosie as she listened looked up to him and smiled sweetly. "Ok! Yay! I have baby sistah! Want sistah!"

Feeling there was hope, he smiled as a sigh of relief. "Hehe, we'll see. I love you." He then kissed her cheek and then began to leave the room. Little Rosie had tucked herself under the covers and nuzzled to her doll when she finally fell off to sleep.

As the freckled turtle left the room, he went to go into the other room where he and Raph slept in and entered while Raph was setting up the bed until he noticed him.

"Hey Mikey, just in time. Bed's ready and so am I," he chuckled.

"Yeah." the turtle half smiled. "Um..."

Raph turned to him with a smile, but once he saw his expression, he felt a little worried. "Hey, you alright?"

Before he answered him, Mikey turned his head away slightly. "It's Rosie."

"What? Is she ok?!"

And right there and then, he told his lover exactly what Rosie said, "She asked me just now if she's ever going to have a brother or sister..."

The bigger turtle looked to him and felt a little sting in his heart at what their little girl asked him. He remained silent for a bit and looked back to Mikey with sadness. Michelangelo didn't say anything and just put a hand to his arm as he rubbed it. Raph later got a little closer to him, and once he was a few inches away from him, he cupped his cheek to lift his face and looked into his eyes. "Mikey..."

He couldn't take it anymore. After trying for weeks and months due to many failed attempts, Mikey's eyes glistened and soon watered up until tears began to fall. Raph seeing his beloved this hurt he couldn't stand to watch him like this. He knew that that they haven't been able to conceive. He knew more than anyone that it was something he wanted, and so did himself. He didn't know if it was a good time or not, but he leaned in and slowly kissed him on the lips.

Soon Mikey was taken by surprise as he received the kiss and then wrapped his arms around his neck with Raph pulling him closer and tilted his head to deepen the kiss while he placed a hand to his waist. The turtle beneath the strong, ambitious ninja eyes grew heavy and closed them as he let Raph slide his tongue inside his.

Afterwards, Raph slowly lead him towards the bed not breaking the kiss while Mikey felt himself fall into the bed as he held him closer locking their lips with his tongue dancing against his. The dominant brother leaned on the submissive one and broke the kiss. He remained quiet for a small moment and gave him a small smile. "You... wanna give it another shot?"

Mikey soon felt a warm sensation in him unlike any other and felt a chill go pass his spine. He looked up to him and then gave a small nod with a small smile. Raph smiled with a nod and then whispered, "You'll see... this will be the one. I'm sure of it." He then leaned in once more and kissed him.

The blue-eyed ninja moaned a little as he accepted the kiss once more and moved his hands down his shell. The brawny, emerald turtle moaned while he kissed at feeling Mikey's hand travel down his shell, he felt a little pressure starting to act up with his movement. The young turtle moved with his hands to the sides of his shell and began to rub them while he felt himself getting excited. The pressure Raphael was feeling started to grow and soon let out his member and began to search for the smaller's entrance. He then broke the kiss and panted and said huskily, "I need you so much..."

The orange masked turtle panted and looked up into his lover's green eyes with pleading eyes and whispered, "Then take me..."

And with that, Raph had gripped on to his wrists and started thrusting inside him and let out small grunts while at it as his face turned cherry red with heat. Mikey's breath hitched and gasped with his toes curling and bucked his hips while the stronger brute rode him. His eyes fell back as he shut them and his head winced a little feeling the penetration of his older mate thrusting inside him.

Raph after got his face closer to him and started nibbling on his neck gently, leaving small trails of saliva stained where he left his mark. He then began to pump more and started to pant at their moment. Mikey moaned a little louder as he held onto him tight and also too began to thrust up against him and panted. "Raph..."

"Mikey... my babe!" Raph then raised the speed at his thrusting.

"Ahh...! Yes!" Mikey panted harder while his own member started to twitch, seeking to be played with. At feeling the presence of his member, the second oldest brother took a hold of it and pinched the tip bringing more ecstasy on him.

"Raph...! Raphie!" Mikey gasped holding onto him and locked his legs around his shell. "This is amazing...!"

"I know!" Raph panted and sweated at their affair. "You're the one making all this possible!"

"Oh Raphie...! I love you so much!" He started to sweat and heave in and out of his chest and slammed his mouth on his as he kissed him passionately.

The muscle-bound turtle licked his mouth on the inside and gripped his member more. Their lustful moment lasted about an hour more and the stronger got kept a tight grip on his shoulders and pushing into his entrance until he hit the spot. His baby brother squirmed and cried in a sensual bliss and felt himself grow nearer to his climax as his face was bright red from their hot love mating.

"Mikey! Be mine! Only mine!" And once Raph finally hit Mikey's G-spot he let out a cry as he rode his orgasm all the way inside of him letting every last of his warmness into him.

"Raph!" Mikey felt his warm seed flow inside him until he felt his own orgasm nearing until he couldn't hold it no more and shot his hotness all onto Raph and himself letting out a loud cry.

Raphael stood still for a second until he slumped next to him and panted hard but with a satisfied smile. He turned to his little love and took a hold of his hand as he spoke softly, "Mikey..."

Michelangelo's body was drenched in sweat and looked up to Raph with himself panting fast and smiled back to him. Afterwards Raph brought him into a strong hug and said, "I love you, Mikey. I love you so much."The youngest of the family sighed happily and rest his head against his chest and said back, "I love you too, Raphie. With all my heart."

"You and Rosie are the most important things in my life. Now, I can't imagine a life without you two. That's all I need." Raph said and nuzzled his nose to his cheek. "You're what I need."

"Raph..." Mikey whispered and nuzzled his head more in his chest letting out another loving sigh. "You're everything a turtle could ever want."

Raph smirked and got closer to him in their embrace. Then after a few minutes the sound of snoring was heard while Mikey had too fell asleep in his arms as he snored softly. And as the two drifted to sleep, they had hope that this special night would be their last for when the next day comes they'll be expecting a new little one the way for their family.


	4. Welcome to the Family

Another week passed and unfortunately for Donatello, the baby didn't show signs of wanting out, he tried more chili in the morning which resulted in a bad bathroom moment, he took the opportunity to try the warm water technique Mikey had suggested only to have himself pee in bed by accident making Leo think his water broke at first. It frustrated him that none of the current remedies were working nor other recommended remedies online, so all he could think of right now was wait and see what would happen now.

He sat on the swing with Leo while it snowed a bit and gave out another frustrated sigh.

Leo looked to him worried for him and for their unborn child wondering why it was taking so long for it to come, until he placed a hand on his, "There's gotta be something else we've haven't tried yet. I'm sure if we find the right method, it'll be ready to come out."

Donnie turned to him with a frown and said rather annoyed, "And what do you suggest? I don't know what else it wants! My shell hurts, I can't see my feet, I'm sore almost all day and it's a challenge getting off the bed!" He ranted until he felt himself tear up, "And it's making me super emotional! I want this baby out now! I want it in my arms not in belly anymore!"

The oldest didn't know what else to say from all the frustration building up in the poor turtle, but all he could do was wrap his arms around him to bring him into an embrace and comfort him by rubbing his shell. His expecting mate sobbed a bit in his embrace and buried his face onto his shoulder.

While they shared a moment, Splinter came out with Kota sleeping in his arms and Amy following behind as he saw the two sitting outside feeling much despair about their third child's problem. Before the elderly rat could say anything, he was beat by his oldest granddaughter seeing how she looked to her mom and walked up to him to get his attention by tapping his leg a few times.

"Mommy? You ok?" She asked with a worried little look.

Donnie saw her and smiled a little before patting her head, "Yes honey I'm ok." He assured while he wiped an eye, "Just a little emotional is all."

Yoshi walked over to Leo and Don, still holding a sleeping Kota in his arm, "My sons, what is the matter?"

"It's the baby." Leonardo spoke, "It's been weeks and there haven't been any signs of it wanting to come out."

"And we've tried inducing labor, but it doesn't have any effect! I don't know what else to do..." The genius added on the edge of crying again.

"Sensei... You must know of something that could help Donnie, do you?"

"Please, anything you can do? I'm desperate at this point! I'll accept any suggestion or method."

Their sensei stayed silent for a moment while he closed his eyes and thought. He didn't know what to suggest at first until the thought hit him and turned to the couple hoping they're convinced with the new method, "Hmm... There is one method. And I do believe the mantra I have taught you Leonardo can assure that it will help Donatello with his labor a lot quicker."

"Huh? What method, Master Splinter?"

"The mantra I have taught you that heals the pain: The healing hands, remember?"

Donnie didn't recall what he was referring to at first until he remembered the situation it was used in from the past event with Karai. He looked to Splinter then back at Leo not sure what to think about the remedy to the pregnancy. "But... I'm not injured or anything, unless you're considering contractions or something. But Master Splinter will it work? It won't harm the baby will it?"

"Of course not, but we could try and see what happens. The baby will need help in order to be born. The technique should help make its way to have Donatello go into labor."

The pregnant turtle thought it for a minute and took a hold of his mate's hand, "What do you think, Leo? You wanna give it a go?"

Leo stared to his eyes and then gave a firm nod, "If that's the only chance we got then we should give it a shot."

His lover gave a sigh, slowly getting up and taking a hold of Amy's hand while he turned his attention to their father figure, "Then let's try it out..."

Splinter nodded as he slowly lifted Kota up higher on his shoulder not disturbing him in his slumber saying, "Let's get prepared so Donatello will have the baby sooner." He earned a nod from the leader as he got up and took a hold of Donnie's hand to go and try to deliver their overdue baby. They really hoped that this time it would be possible to finally have it come into their lives.

Once inside, Raph was watching TV with Casey while April and Mikey were checking out what would be good for lunch later on for the others. Donnie waddled into the room with Leo and Splinter then going to stand next to the two teens watching TV and got their attention.

"Um guys? We want to let you all know something."

Raph turned at hearing his younger brother talk as well as Casey and said nothing wanting to hear what his announcement was.

"How the baby isn't coming out on its own, Master Splinter's going to induce me into labor."

Leo came close and placed a hand on his lover's shoulder turning to the others, "We're going to try the method we once used to help Donnie out."

"You sure this is gonna work?" Raph sat up but couldn't help but doubt a bit.

"What other choice do we have? This baby has not shown signs of wanting to come out in weeks. If this doesn't end soon, Donnie will-"

Splinter then came placing a hand on his shell and stopped him from going on and making Donnie worry more, "It will work. I trust that Leonardo will help me in this time of need so there will be no more stress."

"Yes, I don't really want to know what he was going to say at the end..." Donnie said with a gulp.

"Well, then do you want a room or somewhere more open to try the method, Sensei?" April asked coming into the living room with Mikey close behind.

"We'll try in the room Leonardo and Donatello are staying in. He needs to be comfortable in his own surroundings and where he may rest once it's all done.

Mikey had listened to the whole plan in while he had made a large sandwich for himself and took a big bite out of it, "Then we should get him into bed so we can get ready for the baby to be born." He suggested while he talked with his mouth full.

"Then let's get started and have our new niece or nephew come to the world!" Raph said out loud and later smirked at Mikey, "Now I see where Rosie got that habit from."

"What? I'm starvin' dude! I feel I haven't eaten all day!"

His red masked mate helped Donnie go up the stairs with Leo and turned to him a bit awkward, "We just ate an hour ago and it was a big meal, you can't be hungry that soon."

"That's the thing, my stomach is like a void that keeps on feeding and never gets full!" He insisted while he accompanied them upstairs taking another chomp out of the sandwich.

"Mikey we've always known that. Not much of a surprise there."

The whole family then made it to the room where the turtle couple had been staying in, the purple one took a seat on the bed thankful that he could finally sit down. He waited for Splinter to do what was necessary for the mantra to make effect. The master stood by the side of the bed as he began to recite the incantation and repeated several times until his hands began to glow blue while he made the symbols with his hands. Afterwards he placed his hands to Donnie's stomach seeing it glow and concentrated more. His expecting son closed his eyes and took deep breaths wondering how the reaction would be, he didn't know if it would take a while or be an instant feeling. After a few more chants, Splinter pressed his hands once more on his belly but he didn't feel anything happening at the moment, so then, he repeated the incantation again hoping it would take effect now.

Leo and the other two turtles watched how their sensei moved his hands so his eldest son could remember how to use the technique and help out if it was necessary. He then saw how his mate still kept his eyes shut a while longer until he opened them and looked to Splinter after not feeling hands on his stomach anymore, "...Is the process done?"

"Patience my son." He continued the technique until he tried again and placed his hands to Donnie's stomach once more, hoping the third time would be the final one. He then saw how his son winced a bit at feeling him press a little more on his belly.

Leo watched at Splinter's hands press one more time firmly to Don's enlarged stomach and the aura around his hands glow.

Donnie closed his eyes once more while Splinter did the process of the healing hands on his stomach, but once he felt his palms off his belly he opened his eyes again but remained silent looking over to them, hoping the healing process was over now. He gave a look to Leo with pitiful eyes and then placed a hand to his bloated stomach and caressed it with the tip of his fingers.

After that Leonardo turned to their sensei asking, "Anything yet, sensei?"

"I'm not sure yet. How are you feeling, Donatello?"

The carrier sat up carefully and placed a hand on his stomach, "...I don't feel anything... are the results supposed to be instant?"

The elderly rat stroked his long beard a few times and then turned to his son, "Leonardo, maybe you're able to help with the process quickly. He does need your help after all."

"Hai Sensei." He bowed with respect and then went to his mate's side to recite the incantation with his father, the movement of his hands started to cause the mantra to activate until they began to glow blue and then placed his hands to his beloved's swollen stomach.

His tall love took deep breaths soothingly and rested on the bed while he let his lover and Splinter continue, hoping it would work. As both continued one more time with the chant, Splinter pressed his hands to his stomach again to see now that both his and Leo's were on it and continued once more to do the incantation.

Leo continued and hoped that it would work for the baby's sake so Donnie wouldn't have to bare through this pregnancy much longer.

But much to his despair, Donnie frowned and sighed at the others while he sat up once more, "Guys... it's not working…" He said putting a hand to Leo's, "You can stop now... We've been at this far enough..."

His mate soon stopped as he looked to Donnie with a frown feeling terrible for their stressful situation, "Donnie..." He simply said placing a hand on his.

"Maybe the baby will come at its own pace. We can't say we haven't tried, there's been a lot of cases like this before." He smiled reassuringly.

"Are you sure about this? Because I am worried for the baby but mostly you too."

Donnie made an attempt to get off the bed with a grunt but with the extra weight on the way and low on energy, he fell back on it and sighed, "Don't worry, we can try again later if you want. I'm actually kind of hungry anyway."

"I am too." Mikey said all of a sudden, "I've been feeling like a bottomless pit! I'm craving for a pizza with guacamole and chocolate chip for some reason!"

Raph then stared at him with a bit of shock and lifted an eyebrow towards him, "Mikey what's gotten into you?" He asked very surprised, "You've been eating like this for a week!"

"I don't know! One minute I'm hungry, then the next minute I'm not! It's like my tummy has a mind of its own!"

"Hasn't it always?"

His little love didn't say anything to him until he turned to Donnie and smiled reassuringly, "Come on, D. How about I whip you up something good for you and the little bun in the oven." He said patting his older brother's belly.

"Yeah that'd be nice." The purple one smiled but then turned to the others, "...Uh but... can someone help me up?"

"I'll help you, Don." His mate said as he then went to help him get out of bed later wrapping an arm around his shell and carefully led him out the room so they could take a small break and grab a bit to eat.

Right after they helped the tall turtle out of bed, they all went downstairs to make a meal since Mikey had been very strange lately with his appetite and Don to help clear his mind about the dilemma with the baby. It had been about an hour later and Donnie sat on the sofa watching TV while he waited for lunch as he rested his arms on his belly. He wore a bored look on his face and sighed not really interested on the show that was on but better than self-pitying himself.

Not too far from the moment, his older daughter Amedea came and decided to join in as she tapped his leg, "Mommy?"

"Hm?" He looked down to his side and smiled to her, "What is it, honey?"

"Is baby coming?"

Don remained silent for a bit and frowned at her question later saying, "I don't know, sweetie. Grandpa and Daddy were trying to help baby come, but I think he or she isn't ready yet."

"Baby weady when he/she come out?"

"Yes, Amy. All we can do now is wait." He said as he patted her head.

The little girl climbed up the sofa and snuggled to his side making the taller one smile warmly to her and pressed her close to him. At their tender moment, Mikey came from the kitchen with a big sandwich on a plate for his fellow brother as he came up to him, "Hey, Don. Here's a nice sandwich for ya with everything on it."

"Oh thanks, Mikey." He thanked, carefully taking it from him and took a big bite out of the snack. He teared a small piece off and gave it to Amy making her give him a smile and happily took the piece while she gave a big bite out of it, "Mmm yummy sammich!" She cheered.

Her mom giggled and tickled her sides, "You just wove your sammich!"

"Unckie Mikey make the best sammiches!"

"Aww... thank you sweetie! I do make the best around!" Mikey blushed and grinned.

"Well she's saying the truth!" Donnie laughed a bit and took another bite.

"How's about I join you? I have my sandwich right here."

"That'd be a good idea, I don't mind."

The hyper orange masked turtle then goes the sit down on the couch next to him and began to bite on his sandwich then suddenly gave out a bit of an apologetic look, "Hey, uh... Sorry the whole getting the baby to come soon didn't work out too well. But the little fella should be coming out soon when it's good and ready."

"Don't worry, we all tried. Maybe it's not ready to come out or I don't know, after this I think this one wants to stay in there." He chuckled slightly and patted his belly feeling a kick.

"If it stays in there too long, then it'll be one big baby!" Mikey laughed.

"Oh my gosh I don't want to imagine that!" He laughed along at his comment.

"Big baby!" Amy added with a giggle.

Donnie chuckled at how she followed their lead and hugged her close. They all watched TV for another hour and had a bit more sandwiches while they enjoyed their quality time giving a small comment every once in a while, joked a bit at a few commercials and talked about their current activities with their mates and kids, but right after the current show ended... he felt it.

"...Ow."

"You ok there, D?" His brother asked taking another bite out of his sandwich.

The pregnant turtle turned to him already placing both hands on his stomach and nodded out of instinct saying, "Yeah don't worry I'm fine..." But right after the first pain he felt another come but this time it was more painful, he started gripping on his belly and took a small deep breath. But it didn't go unnoticed from the other turtle next to him.

"Are you sure, Donnie?"

"Ow... I don't know..." He said as he started shifting on the sofa still keeping a tight grip on his swollen belly shortly saying something that got Michelangelo's attention, "My stomach hurts."

And just like that, Mikey suddenly dropped his sandwich and stood up roughly later yelling out, "Leo! Sensei! Raph! It's Donnie! He's hurting!"

At hearing their younger brother's cries from the living room, Leo dashed out from the kitchen as the others followed heading directly towards his mate in pain after seeing the way he was breathing and their little daughter begin to worry about what was going on.

"Donnie!" He ran up to him and placed his hands to his shoulders, "What's wrong?! What's happening?!" He asked out loud obviously panicking.

Don began to pant slowly not taking his eyes off his stomach, but once he knew what was going on he looked to Leo calmly and said almost in a whisper, "I think the baby's coming..."

The blue masked turtle's eyes suddenly widened and shouted at the others, "Guys! We have to get Donnie back upstairs now! He's going into labor!"

His tempered brother at hearing what was going on with their younger brother, he reacted quickly and went to the couple in need, "Now?! Alright hold up let me give you a hand!" he dashed over to them to help Don up from the sofa as Amy scooted away to make room for them to move him and called out to the other missing teens from the living room, "April! Casey! Donnie's having the baby now!"

After the two human allies heard the announcement of their friend finally going into labor, Casey scrambled into the living room with a freaked out face as April followed close behind, "Oh dude, already?! Anything we can do?" He asked rather jumpy getting close to the rest of the ninja family.

Raph held Donnie on one side while Leo held the other and instructed, "Just keep an eye on the kids, please! Who knows how they'll take it or how they'll react to all this." He then turned to Leo and asked through Donnie's panting and moaning, "So where do we take him?"

"Back up in the room where we had him before, now hurry!"

But with that idea, the second oldest wasn't convinced at all, he widened his eyes and almost shouted, "What?! Are you crazy?! How do you think he'll be able to go up while he's in pain?!" He refused as he tried to turn around with Donnie still on his hold, "We gotta put him back on the sofa!"

"And what, Raph?! He needs lots of space! There's not going to be any room on the sofa for him to have our baby!"

"You wanna go step by step until he reaches the room?! I think he'll have the baby before he can even make it!"

"I know what's best for him and he needs to be where he's comfortable!"

"Oh yeah well-"

Before this could go any further about what would be best for the baby's delivery, both older turtles felt a strong yank from their bandana tails almost making the back of their heads touch their shell. When they reacted, they saw it was Donatello pulling them by the mask tails with a very angry look on his face, the more force he put on the pull they felt their eyes hurt from the pressure.

"TAKE ME! TAKE ME SOMEWHERE RIGHT NOW! I DON'T CARE IF IT'S A BED, A SOFA, A RUG, ANYTHING! BUT TAKE ME SOMEWHERE SO I CAN HAVE THIS BABY NOW BEFORE I- **AHHHH**!"

When they heard him scream, they saw what triggered it. His water broke.

After seeing the big gush on the floor, Splinter stepped in and got the attention of both boys once they were freed from the grasp of their brother, "Boys! That is enough! Take him to the room this instant!"

At seeing that he was outnumbered in ideas, Raphael just gave in and turned back to Leo who was massaging his face, "Ugh! Fine! It's your kid anyways!"

The blue leader sighed and then helped Donnie go upstairs with Raph helping him up while Splinter dashed off to get their equipment and everything ready, "We'll get you to a bed fast!"

"I'd really appreciate that!"

Just as they were taking Don upstairs to give birth, the other two tots, Kotaro and Rosabella made it to where all the older ones were after their nap. Kota saw the way Donnie was panting and moaning that it made him start feeling uneasy. He went over to Amy and poked her shoulder asking, "What happen' wit Mommy?"

"He go have baby. He make pee-pee." She pointed to the floor where his water broke not too long ago.

Her brother saw the puddle on the floor and started to tear up, fearing that his Mother would be hurting more than he looked, he then started to follow them as fast as his little legs could take him and made an attempt to go up the stairs calling out for them desperately, "Daddy! Mommy!"

"Kota! Wait!" Amedea called out as she went after him.

The little boy didn't listen to her and reached his arms out for Leo already sobbing loudly with big tears and small trails of boogers staining his face, it got worse when his Father didn't reply to his pleads since he was too focused on his pained mate about to bring their baby into the world. His older sister finally caught up with him and tried to stop him by pulling him away from the stairs.

"Kota, pwease come back! Mommy be ok!" She tried her best to calm him down.

"Nooo! Want Mommy n' Daddy!"

At seeing the sudden panic the small turtle got into, April and Casey decided to step in and take him away from all the commotion going on. They tried to bribe him with snacks and even Space Heroes but it was all in vain, so the only option they could think of was to take him outside for some fresh air and take a small walk so he could let all his stress out.

After they did, Amy stayed behind with Rosie and Mikey since they pretty much wanted to see what would happen after all this, but in the case of the nunchaku wielder he stayed behind because he suddenly felt very queasy after all that happened, the sandwiches he ate didn't really make a good effect on him were his thoughts. So he laid down on the sofa with his little girl comforting him and Amy sitting close to the stairs wondering how her parents were doing.

Back in the room Leo, as he and Raph made it upstairs, they hurriedly got Donnie into bed. He took a hold of his hands and caressed his belly gently hoping it would help soothe the pain he was in, "Donnie, everything's going to be alright. Sensei will be up here shortly." He addressed with a worried look.

"Yes, yes. Just..." The turtle in labor flinched but then managed to give a half smile to his mate, "I'm just excited that we're finally having our baby..."

"I am too. And I know the kids will be just as happy as we are." He said earning a smile from his beloved.

Splinter finally came into the room with a blanket, a bowl of warm water, a few towels needed for the birth, a pair of scissors and placed them all on the nightstand as he turned to the couple waiting for their third child giving them a reassuring smile, "How are we feeling, Donatello?"

Donnie panted slowly and gave a nod, "Fine so far. Just starting to feel some pressure down there..."

"That is good. Meanwhile, Miss O'Neil and Mr. Jones are looking after the children while they wait as well as Michelangelo. He suddenly didn't feel too well after your water broke in the living room." Splinter let them know as Raph became a bit surprised at hearing the part with Mikey, thinking why he would get sick all of a sudden if he's been through it before with Rosie and has seen it before. He really needs to check on him after all this but he still stayed in case they needed his help with anything.

The purple genius turtle blushed with a frown at hearing how his brother got when he saw his little accident downstairs and looked away a bit embarrassed, "I hope he didn't get too grossed out..."

"I'm sure he will be alright. Just as long he doesn't go hungry again." Their father chuckled.

"I guess so..." He gave a faint chuckle until he felt another contraction hit but this time it was even bigger, "Owwww!"

"Don't worry, Donnie, we've got you!" Leo said out loud at watching him in pain and hearing his mate begin to breathe rhythmically not letting go of his hand.

"Yes, that's it. You remembered your breathing with your previous pregnancy. Just keep breathing." Yoshi instructed to his son.

After seeing that everything was under control with Leo and Sensei in the room, Raph decided that he should wait outside and check how the others were doing, hoping that Rosie wasn't also worked up or scared about the new experience they're going to have with the baby coming now. Before he made it downstairs, his mate was already lying on the sofa not feeling so good as he was started moaning. But once his strong lover made it down, he saw little Amy sitting on the stairs while shooting a little smile to him which he gladly returned to his niece, but after that he then saw the way Mikey laid down on the sofa with Rosie next to him, "Hey Babe..." He said casually but already observing the way he was acting.

His hyper mate moaned more as he looked up to him, "Hey Raph... How's Donnie holding up?"

"Well, his contractions are getting stronger so it won't be long before the baby's here... You alright?"

"Yeah, just me and little Rosie. Kotaro was crying earlier but Amy tried to calm him down. He was worried about Donnie so April and Casey took him for a little walk."

"Yeah, little guy's not so resistant about these things... or others. But he'll get the hang of it. He should also see it as a good thing, he's gonna be a big brother."

"Of course. They're both going to have a little baby bro or sis." The youngest brother said but then suddenly felt his stomach gurgle again and moaned.

His red masked love leaned closer to him and lift an eyebrow, "Hey, are you really ok? You don't look it."

"Ugh... shouldn't have had that sandwich... I ate one too many today."

"You want me to get you something? A glass of water? Or..."

"That would be nice of you." He smiled a little, "And maybe a little antacid tablet to help the pain go away?"

Raph smirked to him and kissed his forehead, "Won't take long. You stay here and rest up." He assured as he then walked off into the kitchen.

At watching her Daddy go into the kitchen, Rosie crawled closer to Mikey and rested on his stomach with a little sad pout, "Mommy be ok?"

"Of course, I'll be ok little dudette. Mommy's just got a little upset stomach is all." He said with a half-smile while Rosie pressed her little face on his plastron and nuzzled to it, her orange banded parent smiled softly to her and rubbed her shell as he then looked up to the ceiling.

In the kitchen, Raph had reached for the med kit and took out a glass to give his mate something to soothe his stomach. He filled the cup half way and dumped two tablets in it watching the water fizz. He was thinking to himself about why his little mate started to feel that way, he figured that maybe he got a little scared about the whole sudden labor thing. He shook off the thought once he saw the medicine dissolve in the water and made it back to Mikey hoping it would help make his mate feel better.

Watching Raph return to him, Mikey then sat up and took the glass with a small smile saying, "Thanks, honey."

"Anything for my babe to feel better." He sat next to him and rubbed his shell scooting Rosie closer to them.

Mikey took a drink and felt the water and antacid go right through him hoping it would help with his stomach to calm down. But to not make the moment too quiet he decided to have a little conversation with his mate, "So, how long you think it'll take for Donnie's baby to be born?"

"I don't know, could be sooner or later since last time. But I get a feeling it could take less since this time it's only one baby."

His freckled mate looked to the cup when he started to remember a few things from the past with a smile, "Man, remember the struggle when I was in labor? It took forever until our little pride and joy was finally brought into our lives."

Raph smiled along with him and then hugged their little Rosie close making her giggle, "It was the happiest day of my life, second being when we found out you were having her."

"And I couldn't be happier." He chuckled then poked her tummy which made their daughter giggle more and snuggle in between them.

Her strong father looked down to her sighed happily, "What more could we ask for?"

"Our precious little angel."

Little Rosabella squealed and got both their hands exclaiming, "Wove Mommy n' Daddy!" after that she giggled more which made her Mom blush a little and embrace their little daughter with Raph joining in.

But their little family moment didn't last long when they heard the sound of soft sobbing from afar but getting closer. It was Kota who came in while he held onto Casey's hand. The vigilante came accompanied by the red head and saw the other two turtles in the living room which got her attention.

"Hey guys, you two ok?" She asked with curiosity.

"Yeah." The red masked teen nodded, "Just giving Mikey a little comfort, he's not feeling so good now."

"What happened? Ate more than you can chew?" Casey deduced.

"More than that. I can't stop eating." Mikey clarified as he slumped on the sofa and placed both hands on his stomach, "I haven't felt this sick since I was pregnant with Rosie."

"Maybe you just have an upset stomach. I don't think it's anything to worry about as long as you get some rest and take it easy with what food you eat." April said.

But aside from her suggestion, what the orange masked ninja said got Raph's total attention, for some reason started to suspect it wasn't like that after the example he compared his strange illness to. He got closer to him and wrapped an arm around his shell with that same skeptical look.

"Just as long as you don't scarf down whatever's left in the house, you'll be fine." Casey smirked to reassure his fellow friend.

"Thanks, guys. I could use a little rest after that."

"Yeah, Mikey..." His muscular mate patted his shell and looked to Rosie then back at him, now starting to get a few thoughts of his own about his situation.

Next to them, Kota let go of Casey's hand and lifted his arms up with a sad look, "Uncle Casey, up..."

Jones turned to the little toddler and picked him up with a small smile, "How you doing there, little dude? Still feeling worried for your Mommy?" He asked as Kota nodded and wiped an eye.

"Aww, it's ok little guy. You'll see everything will be over soon and you'll be a big brother! Aren't you excited?" April asked in a comforting tone but the tot didn't see it that way when he buried his face in Casey's neck and shook his head.

"Your Daddy and your Grandpa are doing everything they can. Your Mom will be alright, little dude, he's been through it before when he had you and Amy."

Kotaro looked up to him for a short time and later nodded, "Ok..." He simply agreed later looking to the stairs hoping his parents were ok, especially Donnie since he was in one of the biggest jobs in the world.

* * *

Meanwhile, four hours passed and Leo and Splinter were by Donnie's side the entire way until he was ready to have their baby delivered. He had been moaning, whining and cried a few times after the all the pain he was going through, last time was worse since he had twins but that doesn't mean it wouldn't hurt any less. He held onto Leo's hand the whole time refusing to let go of it feeling as if it was the only comfort he had through the delivery aside from the constant words of encouragement Leo gave every once in a while when Donnie was in too much pain. Only to be shut up or having his hand squished when a contraction hit.

The inventor pushed hard while sweat slid down his face and let out hard pants while he had a tight grip on Leo's hand not aware if he was close to ending the pregnancy or not even half way through.

"You're doing great, Donnie." His lover said as he felt his hand nearly crack from the strong grip of his mate, "The contractions are almost over."

The purple masked ninja closed his eyes and pushed once more, feeling so tired after being there for hours, "P-Please Master Splinter, are we close?"

Splinter took a look to see the progress for the arrival of his new grandchild and calmly said, "Hmm... I say we're almost there. You have been doing well and staying strong."

"I've tried a lot..." Don panted, "But I'm getting very tired... I can't feel my legs anymore..."

"Then we shall take a rest. The next contraction shouldn't be long, but we'll see what happens."

Although it sounded tempting to take a small break from pushing after this whole time, Donnie looked to Splinter and held on tighter to Leo's hand shaking his head saying, "No... I don't think I can take it anymore with this pregnancy, I want it to end and if you say it won't take long than I can keep going." He said with determination.

"Are you sure, Donnie? I don't want you to overdo it and exhaust yourself." Leo asked with a bit of worry.

"I'll be fine, I promise. I just want it out now." He answered with a reassuring smile when suddenly, he felt the next contraction strike making him groan loudly and then start pushing again feeling Leonardo come closer to him and massage his shoulder.

"Ok, ok. You can do this. Remember your breathing." His blue masked lover said holding on to his hand.

Donnie breathed and pushed once more when he then felt Splinter separate his legs a bit more. His father figure looked if there was something until, after a while of pushing, he was able to see the head beginning to come out! His eyes lit up wide and turned back to the expecting couple, "I see the head is coming!"

When Leo heard the news from their ninja Master, he felt a smile grow on his lips and turned to Donnie with excitement saying in a loud voice, "The head!? Donnie, you're almost done! Give it one more push!"

"Stop yelling at me! I know!" He spat back not to burst his bubble but mostly because he was desperate to end this once and for all. He panted once more and pushed hard taking Leo's hand again and gripped tighter on it as his mate felt it and strained from Donnie's tight, strong grip.

"Easy, Donatello. You're doing wonderfully." Yoshi supported when he then sees the baby slowly starting to come out and continued to instruct his third son, "That's it, just one more!" He said as his final words for the delivery.

And just like that, Donnie gave his final push and let out a relieving loud moan as he later slumped back on the bed and finally let go of his lover's hand, much to Leo's sake. After a few seconds of relief and the end of the pain, the couple remained in their place with no sound out of any of them aside from the panting of Donnie and Splinter taking a hold of something with a warm smile. But right after him, another sound joined in, it was the sound that they waited so long and were mostly excited to hear.

The cry of their newborn baby.

Splinter did the honors and cleaned the baby up gently, cut its umbilical cord and later swaddled it with the same blanket he gave to his sons at the Baby Shower to cover it from the cold temperatures outside and sort of in the room as he carried it in his arms until he finally gave their baby to Donatello, who received it with the affection a Mother could always give. Donnie softly bounced it close and smiled tiredly to it already feeling himself tear up with joy and pride. Right after the father of a third recovered from the almost leaving him handless grip from his lover, he looked upon his new baby and let out a smile as he slowly got closer to the tiny crying infant in his lover's embrace.

The tired turtle sniffled a bit and smiled up to him, "Such a gorgeous little creature..." Which earned a nod from the older one.

"You did a wonderful job, honey..." He said as he and Don shared a soft kiss later turning back to their new baby when its little cries were ceased and started to coo very softly.

When the little child moved a bit to get comfortable in its blanket, Leo smirked to his mate and said, "Looks a little like you Donnie."

"But mostly like you..." Don said with a chuckle when he took a little peek at their baby's features.

Although now Donatello didn't feel so comfortable still being unaware of what they were the parents of, after all this time since they didn't know what gender it was, so he then uncovered the baby from the little cocoon it was swaddled in, much to the dislike of the newborn when it started fussing and tightening up its small fists with a whine, he then revealed its little plastron taking a look at its lower parts and smiled. After all this time now they finally knew what their new bundle was.

"...We got a little boy."

Leonardo was surprised by his announcement that they have another son and gave a little chuckle. "Well, won't Kotaro be surprised?"

"I'm sure he will, he did want a little brother. Speaking of, I think it would be nice for the twins to meet him, don't you?"

"Yes, we should let them know."

"I'll go bring out the news and bring your children upstairs." Splinter volunteered as he got up and headed towards the room's entrance.

"Thank you, Sensei." Don smiled tiredly while he rested peacefully in bed while he waited for the others to come, but in the meantime, he took a little time alone with his love and their new child before it got crowded with the others and all three shared a warm hug to welcome their new family member.

Downstairs, Raph had been next to Mikey all this time in case he felt sick again and be ready to act while the tots and the human teens watched TV with them to distract them from the labor. They didn't know if it would take any longer but they hoped that everything would turn out alright with the birth of a new little member of the family. But their worries ceased when they saw Master Splinter arrived to the living room and got their attention when he cleared his throat and spoke out loud to the young boys and girls in the room, "Everyone, I have some news to tell you."

Raph was the first to get up from the couch and asked rather worried in the tone his father was talking in, "What is it? Are Don and the baby alright?"

"As a matter of fact, they are. Donatello just had the baby. And he and Leonardo would like for Kotaro and Amedea to be the first ones to see their new sibling."

At the mention of their names, Kota looked to Amy and got up, both of them walked over to Splinter and tugged on his kimono, "Mommy n' Daddy?" The younger twin asked.

"Yes, Kotaro. They want you and your sister to come see the baby."

Amy, when she heard the mention of a baby, she smiled and cheered, "Yay! New sibling here!" She waved her hand happily and took a hold of her grandfather's hand already wanting to go upstairs and meet her new youngest sibling. Kotaro quickly held on to Splinter's hand and followed him upstairs mostly wanting to see his parents again after all these hours without them.

Once they made it upstairs, Splinter opened the door slowly letting the twin toddlers get in to then reveal the turtle couple inside with one sitting next to the bed and the other resting in bed with a wrapped little bundle in his arms. That being the main thing that got the tots' attention now.

Kota got close to the bed and stood on his tip toes to at least catch a glimpse of his Mom and what he was holding, "Mommy?"

"Hi sweeties." Don said almost in a whisper happy to see his kids again.

Even though she was the older twin, Amy was still shorter than her brother, so she looked over Kota's shoulder so she can take a look too as she saw with curiosity the blanket that covered the baby. When her father saw how curious and eager they were to know what that little bundle was, he chuckled and knelt down to their level and offered with a warm smile to his kids.

"Would you like to see your new baby brother?"

At hearing what Leonardo said, Amy and Kota turned to him quickly with very wide eyes, "Bwother?" Amedea asked to clarify.

"Yes honey, you two have a new little brother." Donnie said with a nod and then uncovered the baby more and showed his little face as he sucked on his thumb peacefully.

The twins were very surprised by the new little turtle in front of them in their Mother's arms. Kota tried to reach for him, he was very glad to have the little brother he always wanted and smiled slowly at him when he saw the new baby start to move around a little and let out a yawn. Amy was also very happy to see her new youngest brother as well, although at first she was very insistent that she would have a younger sister, she didn't mind anymore now at seeing how cute he was in her eyes.

When Donatello saw the way his new baby was yawning and moving, he was awed by his little gestures and reactions and hugged him closer to his chest cuddling his chubby little cheek.

The small gap toothed turtle turned to his Daddy and asked, "What his name?"

"Well, your Mom and I decided to call him Jiro."

"New bwother name Jiwo?" Amy asked too.

"Mm-hm, his name is Jiro." Donnie said as he looked to both of them with a warm smile, "And sweeties, your brother's going to look up to you as his heroes, so you two be the best big brother and sister he can ever have, ok?"

Kota didn't really know what he was referring to about being the best big brother or sister for Jiro, but when he heard the word "hero" in the sentence it reminded him of Space Heroes and nodded anyways while he looked back at Jiro. Right after him, Amy also nodded and looked over to their new little brother.

"Yes, Mommy." She said with a smile.

"Thank you, kids."

After a small family moment of getting to know the new tiny member, there was a knock on the door, they almost forgot about the others waiting outside also wanting to see the new baby as well. Don smiled and called out loud enough for the others to hear, "Come in." He said before they saw the doorknob turn slowly.

The first to enter was Mikey who looked very excited for his new nephew arriving along with Raph and the others right behind them.

"Hey, guys. How's the new baby?!" Mikey asked with a wide grin on his face looking directly at the wrapped up bundle.

"He's doing great, thank you." Leo smiled, "Sleeping soundly, though."

" _He_? So it's a boy." Raph smirked to his older brother.

"Yup, we got another little gentleman with us." Donnie chuckled.

"Oh, sweet!" Casey smiled to them and got a little close, "Have you guys thought of a name yet?"

"His name is Jiro. Donnie and I decided on that name."

April also got closer to see her new "nephew" and felt so heart warmed at watching his chubby little face, "Ohh, he's so cute! He looks like his Daddy."

"Actually, he does look a bit like Leo." Mikey smiled sweetly to the baby.

Leo blushed a little and laughed at their comments, "He does a little, but he does have his Mom's eyes."

At hearing the little detail from his lover, Don looked to his eyes and smiled teasingly at him, "Are you referring that he's wide eyed like me?"

"It could be, but I'm talking about the color. He has your eye color."

The purple masked turtle looked to their baby who already opened his eyes, not fully but enough to see his little red brownish eyes looking directly at him. He cooed to his new son and said in a very caring tone, "Aww, little sweetie... Welcome to the world..." He then kissed his cheek hearing the little one coo and squirm in the blanket. Little Jiro yawned once more when he then saw Amy and Kota for the first time looking towards him. The proud father noticed him and smiled getting closer to him which got the baby's attention.

"That's your big brother and sister, Kotaro and Amedea. You're their little brother, Jiro."

Kota got closer to the bed and tapped repeatedly on Jiro's feet, "Hi baby bwothuh!" He greeted excitedly as his little brother kicked his legs a bit and then sucked his thumb not knowing what he's saying.

Amy then got close and greeted him as well, "Hewwo wittle Jiwo! You gon' wike being wit us! We take good care of you."

Donatello smiled at his daughter's promise to their new baby brother and sighed happily while he rubbed her head, "I'm glad to hear that, Amy. I know you two will be great siblings for Jiro." He said while she smiled at her Mom's comment and looked back to the baby who was looking all over his new surroundings with everyone there. Just as he did, he spotted the rest of the strange people that were in the room, it got the attention of the other teens and ninja master as the little baby cooed to them. Donnie noticed and chuckled to him.

"Oh yes, honey. These are your uncles, grandpa and auntie. They also waited for you to arrive."

Mikey got close to his new nephew while he had Rosie by the hand and smiled eagerly to him, "Hey, little dude! You wanna meet your cousin, Rosabella?" He asked as he then turned to pick her up balancing her on his hip and showed her to Jiro. "Say hello, Rosie."

Although the others were very excited for the arrival of the new Hamato, Rosie for some reason didn't show the same enthusiasm like the rest. She didn't understand what was so special about this day or why did her uncles and auntie get so happy with that baby. She tilted her head when she saw him and waved a hand normally to him, "Hi, baby." She said with a blank face.

When she did, Jiro softly cooed as he saw his big cousin and moved his chubby arms back and forth at seeing another new figure in front of him.

Rosie remained with the same expression at the new baby not really sure how to react or what to say anymore and just hugged Mikey by the neck turning away already wanting to go now and play with her dolls or other toys. Her Mom then patted her shell as he then turned to Raph wondering why she was acting this way out of nowhere. Raphael shrugged at him but got close to meet his new nephew thinking they would have to check out Rosie's attitude later, right now they were all receiving the little turtle and show a positive attitude towards him.

"Hey there, little guy." Raph said with a smirk as he cuddled his cheek with one of his big fingers, "You needed help coming into the world, didn't ya?" he chuckled.

Jiro moaned a little from all the commotion going on that he didn't understand about and then just snuggled his head more into Donnie's chest already falling asleep. Leo saw his cute little reaction and whispered to the others.

"Looks like the little one had a long day."

"Yes, and we all to had a very long day indeed to help Donatello bring little Jiro to us." Splinter said in the same warm tone.

His tallest son nodded tiredly and said, "Mm-hm... And I can say I'm pooped. I'm gonna take a small nap after all this…"

"Yeah, you really deserve it." The psychic girl said with a tender smile.

The leader in blue grabbed the twins by the hand and addressed them, "Come on, kids. We'll leave your Mom and Jiro to rest. You can still see him later."

"Awww, ok, Daddy." Amy said following her father.

Kota took Leo's hand and gave a wave to Donnie and Jiro happily, "Night-night, baby bwothuh!"

Raph wrapped an arm around Mikey and led him quietly out the room with the others following close behind leaving quietly so they wouldn't disturb the newborn in his slumber. After they all left, Donnie shifted under the covers and brought Jiro into a warm embrace so they could finally get some shut eye after a long but wonderful day. He gave a final kiss on the baby's head and instantly drifted to sleep.

* * *

A while later it was almost time for bed and Mikey was suddenly not feeling good for the second time as he laid in bed with his arms covering his eyes. He had already put Rosie to bed a little while ago and was already feeling sick to his stomach. His mate had made his way into their room and stretched a bit letting out a loud yawn, "What a day, but it was a good one. Ready for bed, babe?"

"Yeah, just about..." His orange masked lover slowly sat up and felt his stomach getting that queasy feeling.

"...Hey are you ok?"

"Y-yeah...! I'm fine. Just feeling a little-" He couldn't finish his sentence when he then heard the gurgling sound had erupted from his stomach and felt something reach up to the back of his throat, he quickly placed a hand to his mouth and suddenly ran for the bathroom toilet with Raph watching rather shocked, "Mikey!" Was all he could say when he ran after him and saw what the way he vomited in the toilet, he sat next to him and rubbed his shell for support, "Easy, easy... let it out..." Michelangelo continued to retch and strain from letting out what he ate today until he saw dizzy spells all over once he was done and he panted with a quiver.

Raphael brought him to his chest and rubbed his arms soothingly with a worried look, "Mikey... you're worrying me, talk to me. What's wrong?"

The youngest caught his breath as he then flushed the toilet behind him and turned back to him, "I-I dunno what's up with me lately." He said with a raspy voice, "I was fine earlier after I had a small snack and then I started not feeling to good again."

His red masked mate didn't know what to think at that moment, he worried for his little love and decided to take him back to their room slowly, "Take small steps... I think we need to talk."

As they made it into the room with Raph's help, Mikey sat right back down on the bed and looked to him with one leg bent to his chest and his arms wrapped around it as he waited for what his elder brother beloved had to say or scold at him. He saw the serious look the older was giving him but then calmed down a bit when he saw the low sigh and saddened look he gave him.

"Mikey I don't know what's going on, but since this morning nor the other days, you haven't been yourself and it's worrying me. I'm starting to think that's more than some stomach bug..."

"Well, what else do you think it might be? I know I've been eating a lot more than I normally do and keep making trips to the bathroom whenever I'm about to barf up my lunch. And not to mention I keep having these cravings as if I was-", suddenly he paused in his words and thought about what he had just said before.

He wasn't the only one that thought that, Raph's eyes were wide and felt his lip tremble in shock. Could it finally be what they wanted after so long?

"As if you were..."

The freckled ninja slowly turned his head to him and felt himself grow happy, "Raph... You don't suppose that...?"

"Mikey..! It could be!" He said and felt his face light up and place both hands on his shoulders.

"Is there at least one left so we know exactly for sure?"

"One of what?"

"The pregnancy tests we brought with us, yo! I gotta know if it's positive!"

The strong ninja blinked a few times and asked to clarify, "You brought a pregnancy test with you?" He asked rather surprised at him but then turned into a smirk, "Man, you had this all planned, didn't you?"

"I brought a couple and have used at least 2 the last few times we did it! Where's my bag?"

Raph stared at him for a few seconds and later couldn't help but laugh, "You sure think ahead!" He then left to bring his bag.

"Hey, I'd do the same for Rosie if anything were to happen so I came prepared with that too!" Mikey said out loud with a smile.

The second oldest smiled at his prepared little mate and brought him the bag which carried their hope of a new child for them. Mikey then took the bag as he rummaged through and was lucky enough to find one more left later dashing back to the bathroom to do a test to see if he and Raph were finally expecting a new little member.

Waiting three minutes for Raph it felt like an eternity, he walked in circles outside the bathroom if wondering what the results could be, he then began to grunt and tap his foot. He never was the patient one of the bunch and that wouldn't change any time soon, and in this situation even less. But his wait came to a stop luckily when he heard the sound of a doorknob turn and the door open. He saw Mikey coming out of the bathroom and looked to him with a blank stare on his face with his hands behind his back. It made the stronger one worry and dash right in front of his face.

"What is it?! What's it say?!" He asked desperate to know more than anyone.

Mikey didn't say anything at first and remained with that same look on his face for the first few seconds, and without warning, he jumped into his arms and kissed him on the lips saying out loud.

"I'm pregnant!"

Raphael had a shocked look on his face until it slowly curled into a wide smile and hugged Mikey back tightly, "Mikey! We did it! You're pregnant again! We're going to be parents again!" He exclaimed while he laughed along with him.

"Oh, Rosie's going to be so happy she's going to be a big sister!"

"Yes she will! We finally got our little baby on the way! The others are gonna love it for sure!"

"We'll surprise them in the morning. Don't wanna wake up everyone. Especially after Don going through that hard labor with little Jiro."

"Yeah, it sounds good. But..." The turtle in red couldn't help but laugh more and placed a hand on his soon-to-be-round belly, "I can't believe it, after so long with so many failures, we finally did it."

The prankster turtle looked down at his hand and smiled sweetly to him, "Oh, I love you, Raph!" He then wrapped his arms around him and held him tight.

"I love you even more! You gave me something I wouldn't change for the world and now you're giving me another." His little mate then he kissed him again but this time gave him a passionate kiss with his leg lifting up a little as Raph kissed him back but broke it after a few seconds with a smile, "I think we should get in before we wake anyone." He said with a chuckle.

"Alright, but I'm just so excited I can just-" Then suddenly felt his stomach get queasy once more and held to his mouth running back into the bathroom again to barf.

On the other hand, Raph stared at him leave once more but then cracked a small smile, happy that they finally got what they wanted. It really was a splendid day for them all.


	5. Old Foe

The next morning, everyone excluding Raph and Mikey, were in the living room with Donnie who was up and rested after a very exciting day yesterday and was so relieved that their little Jiro was finally here. He rested on the sofa with his other two kids resting on his sides and with Jiro sucking his thumb in his arms. Little Amedea looked up to her new little brother watching him all curled up in his mother's arms as she then went to tap his foot.

When the turtle in the purple mask heard the unpleased grunt from the newborn, he looked down and saw the cause from his only daughter. "What are you doing, honey?"

"Gettin' his 'tention," she said.

"Why that?" He raised a brow tilting his head.

"So Jiwo know I here."

"Sweetie, he does know you're here even if he's not seeing you."

"Yes, Mommy!" She brightly smiled. "He know I here 'cause he know big sistuh be here for him!"

"Yes Amy." Donatello giggled and patted her head. "He knows you're a good big sister!"

"N' good big bwothuh!" Kotaro made an attempt to pat his head but patted his cheek.

"We take care of Jiwo!" Amy exclaimed.

The purple clad ninja chuckled more and said, "Ok sweeties, but be a little quieter please. Jiro's falling asleep." Little Jiro snuggled into Donnie's arms and then slept soundly in his embrace while Amy and Kota nodded and watched him as he slumbered.

April had also been in the living room with Rosie on her lap as they watched TV. "You're a family turtle now, Donnie. You look so... wonderful with all your kids with you." she said to him.

Donnie looked to her and smiled at the compliment. "Thank you, April. It's really something to see us with families of our own, and we're very happy with it."

"Well, I couldn't been happier if it hadn't been for you. I'm very grateful for having our children with the one I cherish most." Leonardo smiled to him while he patted Amy's head, making her giggle.

"I feel the same way about you," he nuzzled his nose to his as Kota watched them for a bit but covered his eyes. Leo nuzzled in return and placed a kiss on his cheek. This got the reaction from Amy when she covered her eyes saying, "Ewww kissy face!"

The tall motherly turtle chuckled at her reaction and brought Jiro closer to his chest. "And you're not left out of this, little lady. Someday you're going to be kissy-kissy with someone too."

"Eww... weelly Mommy?"

"And little Kota. " the ninja in blue added. "You'll find someone too when you're older."

"Yes you will, sweetie."

Kota looked to him and shook his head saying, "No, I be wit Mommy n' Daddy." He went up and nuzzled in between them on the sofa giving them the word.

"Of course you'll still be with us." Leo chuckled.

Donnie chuckled not aware that their little newborn was starting to tear up and close his tiny fists. "Oh! Jiwo woke up again!" Amy said when she noticed her little brother fussing.

"Huh?" Donnie turned to him and saw his face threatening for a cry. The little baby turtle hiccupped as more tears came down his face. "Ohhh, sweetie it's ok, what's wrong? You got up in a grumpy mood?" he bounced and shushed him. Jiro hiccupped and cried more until he finally let out a small burp and soon it all stopped.

"Aww, did you have to burp little guy?" Leo couldn't help but laugh.

Donatello giggled and kissed him replying, "This brought back memories, alright."

"An awful lot that we've had together." Leonardo chuckled more.

Donnie cuddled closer to him, but after their family moment, Raph and Mikey finally made it downstairs to join the others after a very happy and joyful night. "Mornin' guys!" Raphael greeted everyone.

"Hey Raph!" Leo called to him. "You two sure slept in long."

"Well uh, sort of. Just stayed in bed for a bit more." The red ninja had a very bright smile on his face.

"Well you sure look happy." Donnie said.

"Oh, we're happy alright..." Mikey winked to Raph and couldn't help but giggle with his brute lover winking back and smiled more.

"What's up with you guys?" Asked April with Rosie leaning to see her parents so happy all of a sudden.

"It sounds like you have something you're hiding from us, Raph." Casey called him out.

"What? Me? Pff, no, what makes you think that, Jones?" he lifted a brow teasingly.

"Like I know you, Raphael. What is it that's gotten you and Mikey so giddy about?"

"I think we should tell them, babe." Raph turned to Mikey.

The freckled turtle in orange smiled brightly to him and then turned to the others to bear the announcement from what they found out for themselves last night. "We have great news for you all! Especially you Rosie!"

Little Rosabella stood up in April's lap and peeked more, wondering. "What Mommy?"

"Everyone? Rosie?" Your Daddy and I are having another baby!"

"What?!" To his shock, Leo was quite surprised hearing the news from their youngest brother. "You're pregnant?"

"Mmhmm, I sure am Leo! We just found out last night!"

"We're having another little Hamato in 9 months!" Raph included.

"Guys this is amazing!" Donnie gasped happily. "Congrats to you two!"

"This is quite a surprise from you two." Their Master Splinter soon spoke, "And I must say I am very happy that you were able to conceive once more."

"So are we, Master!" Raph responded. "After so many failures we finally did it!"

While everyone else cheered for the turtle couple having a baby on the way, Rosie got off April's lap and walked over to her parents. She tugged on her mother's straps lightly and asked, "Mommy? You have baby?"

Mikey bent down to her and smiled saying, "Yup! You're going to have a little baby bro or sister! Aren't you happy?"

Her eyes shined and her mouth was agape in surprise. She then turned her little mouth into a huge smile and hugged Mikey's neck tightly. "YAY! Mommy have baby! I have baby sistah!" Rosie went into a fit of giggles.

Then Mikey picked her up as he held her in his arms hugging her back. "You're going to be a big sister when the baby comes!" Rosie giggled more at finding out she was going to be a big sister in a few months. Raphael hugged the both of them close and laughed along his family for the wonderful news they got.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" The blue clad turtle said, "I'm glad you're finally having another kid."

"Thanks bro, it means a lot to us!" Raph replied rubbing Mikey's stomach.

"Can't wait to have a new little niece or nephew around!" The turtle with the gap chuckled and then looked out the window at how the snow was picking up. "Oh dear, snow's really coming in. I hope it doesn't get worse when we leave next week."

"I'm sure it will be fine. But just in case we should check the forecast." Leo suggested.

"Yeah I think its best." Donnie agreed. "I wouldn't want the kids or Jiro catching a cold."

After the day, all the teens and their sensei returned to their rooms, they got their selves comfy enough and rested after an exciting day, Leo and Don put the newborn between them in bed to give him some warmth from the cold weather outside and rested peacefully. Until the little turtle decided to give a wakeup call that is.

In the other room, Raph and Mikey got comfy in bed and this time they were with big smiles on their faces after finding out their wish came true after so many failed attempts, and they just couldn't wait for their new baby on the way.

"Ohhh I'm so happy our troubles are over!" Exclaimed Mikey happily. "Just wait 'til Leatherhead and the others hear about this when we come back to New York City!"

"I'm sure they'll be as excited as we are when we find out, and who knows, maybe we can ask Rockwell if he can help us find out if it's a boy or a girl when you're further in the pregnancy. That way we'll be prepared for when it gets here!"

"Yeah that way we can come up with a name sooner for the new arrival."

"That too..." The muscled turtle stared at him and after a while he leaned in and kissed the side of his head. "Our wish came true, Mikey. After so long you're pregnant again..."

The youngest turtle placed a hand on his stomach and rubbed it soothingly. "That special night of ours really did pay off. I'm just happy it was with you."

"I feel the same way about you..." Raph placed a hand on his.

"Aww Raphie..." Michelangelo looked up to him with those big bright blue eyes.

Raph wiggled an eyebrow in a teasing way and said, "C'mon, let's get some sleep. We got a loooong way ahead of us now."

"Hehe, don't we all." Mikey kissed his cheek and nuzzled against him in the bed when he soon fell asleep. Raph hugged him close and later closed his eyes to rest after a swell day.

* * *

After a week had passed, everyone was having breakfast but today was another good day, since it was time for all of them to head back to New York after being away for almost a month and to let Jiro to be welcomed to his original home.

The snow was already beginning to fall as they were heading back to New York with everything they had packed along with Ice Cream Kitty. Donnie was holding Jiro as Raph drove everyone else back. Mikey was feeling much happier now that he and Raph were already expecting another baby. That also made their little daughter happy that she was going to be a big sister.

Next to Mikey, Donatello cradled Jiro in his arms and made soft shushing sounds to put him back to sleep for the trip. He covered him in many blankets to avoid him from feeling too cold, he also had the twins napping on his lap.

Rosie leaned on Mikey's side, but then she started to feel a little tummy ache from the constant bumps on the road since she also had Raph's delicate stomach. She tugged on Mikey's elbow pad with a whine. "Mommy, tummy hurt..."

The orange banded turtle looked to Rosie and said, "Oh, sweetheart, you don't feel good?"

Rosie shook her head and buried it on his side until Raph looked through the rear view mirror seeing the dilemma. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Rosie's not feeling so good, I think we should pull over."

"Yeah alright, wouldn't want an accident..." Then Raphael had stopped at the side of the road and opened a window to let his daughter breath fresh air to help out. Mikey later brought her out of the van as he rubbed her shell if she had to go or not. Rosabella rubbed her stomach in pain and had a little frown on her face.

"Hey sweetheart, are you ok?" Raph asked his little girl.

Rosie in response shook her head and whispered to Mikey, "Mommy... gotta go... bad."

"O-ok! I'll take you someplace you can go." Mikey rushed as he turned to the others. "Guys, she has to go really bad."

"But the next stop isn't for another hour, and who would let in a mutant turtle?" Leo blurted.

"MOMMYYYY!"

"Ok, princess hold on!" Raph cried.

"Hang tight guys, we'll be back! Oh! Toilet paper!" Mikey had remembered as Rosie whined in his arms gripping tightly on the scarf he put on. April quickly rummaged through the bag for something until she found some baby wipes and handed them to him. "Thanks April! Come on, Rosie. We'll get you all better."

Raph saw them leave in a hurry and got out of the driver's seat. "I'm gonna go with them just in case!" He ran after them.

"Oh the poor thing..." April said.

"I know, she has a delicate stomach sometimes..." Donnie said to her.

Mikey soon looked for somewhere for her to go as he found some bushes nearby. He ran over to them as he got Rosie settled with the wipes ready to clean her up. "Alright, baby girl, Mommy's got you." Rosie nodded and hid in the bush to go do her business.

From afar, Raph finally caught up with them and panted. "Mikey! Whoa you're fast! Where's Rosie? Is she ok?"

"Yeah, dude. She really had to go. I just hope she'll be alright the rest of the way."

"Yeah, my poor little princess. But I think she'll be better once we're back on the road."

It took a minute for Rosie to pop back out of the bushes with a little frown. Mikey took care of her after that, cleaned and all, they made their way back to the van rapidly since the weather wasn't in the best condition to be outside with all the snow.

As the snow picked up, this caught the attention of their rat sensei, "Hmm... It seems the snow is coming down much quicker than I thought."

"I just hope it doesn't get too bad." Leo noted. "Good thing little Jiro here is still sound asleep."

"Yes, but it's getting a little cold in here, and the kids aren't that well covered from it." Donnie began to worry. "What if Jiro gets too cold too?!"

"Do not worry, Donatello." Splinter assured him. "We will think of another way if the things get worse. We wouldn't want any of the children to freeze."

"...Hai, sensei." The bo wielder cradled the newborn gently and used his other hand to caress the twins on his lap.

Then after a few minutes, Raph and the others made it back to the van and helped Mikey get back in with Rosie. "Alright, all's good. Let's get out of here before we freeze our tails off."

"I agree..." April said as she wrapped her arms around herself and leaned on Casey for warmth.

Mikey wrapped Rosie in a blanket and held her close so she would be alright. Leo placed a hand to Donnie and looked to him and then to their newborn. "He'll be alright along with the rest of them." He said worrying about the issue earlier, "We'll pull it off. Have we failed before?"

Donnie turned to him and gave a small smile replying, "Well aside from the whole Shredder incident, we haven't. But I know that we're all good now."

The katana wielder smiled half way in return and looked to their baby once more who was sucking his thumb in his sleep. "He sure is a little cutie."

The mother of his three children looked down to him and smiled sweetly. "Yes he is, makes me wonder if he'll be as handsome as his daddy when he gets older."

Leo had to chuckle at his last comment and blushed a little. "We'll see as he gets older. I know Amedea and Kotaro will grow to be fine skilled ninjas one day."

Then Donnie leaned on him and nuzzled to his neck with one last response, "For sure they will be."

* * *

After a few hours later, they were nearing the city as the snow picked up more making the highways a bit slippery, but they were close as it was a long day for them until the sun was starting to set earlier at that time of the year.

Kotaro as now awake and saw how suddenly everything started getting darker, he sunk a bit in Donnie's lap until he crawled out and went with Leo, hugging him and burying his face into his chest. Leo noticed him when he looked down and gave him a smile to his oldest son.

"Don't worry. We're almost home." The eldest leader said placing a hand to his small shell and hugged him. Kota looked up to him with a scared little face and nodded.

"Leo's right guys." The sai wielder smirked. "We're home!" They all began to see the lights of the city shine and the signs of the road welcoming people to New York City. Mikey had Rosie in his arms who had already been asleep laying on his belly.

"Finally, it feels like it's been so long since we've been back in New York." He said.

"I can't wait to see how my parents and sister are doing." Casey added. "They're probably wondering where I've been this whole time."

"You didn't even tell your parents you were coming?!" April suddenly began to realize that Casey never informed his family about him being away for nearly an entire month.

"I kinda did, but they didn't how long I was going to be..."

"Oh Casey..." She face palmed.

"Hey you guys wanna go pay the Mutanimals a visit?" Asked Raph.

"Although it would be nice, but I'm tired, I just wanna go home and rest after all this." Donnie responded.

"Yeah me too." The red-head agreed.

"Alright, we'll drop you guys off at your apartments and we'll head home afterwards." Leo said, "The kids are pretty tired after a long day."

"Sounds like a good idea." April replied.

After that, Raph drove off to the building where April lived, then they went to where Casey lived and gave them their good byes and appreciation for letting them have their new family member be born in the farmhouse and letting them stay there too.

Soon after they drove to where there was an abandoned tunnel which led them back into the sewers to where their lair was until they were finally home. Once they returned safe and sound, Leonardo woke up Amedea softly rubbing her shell.

"Amy... We're home now. Time to wake up." Amy stirred a little as she woke up to the familiar surroundings and realized that they've returned home.

"We home?"

"Yes, honey." He smiled to her, "Let's get you settled and ready for bed. It's already night time."

Donnie then had gotten out of the wagon with Kotaro carefully hearing every once in a while the newborn fuss. "Shh, shh honey. Its ok, look you're home!"

The nunchucku wielder took Rosie out as he held her up to his shoulder until she finally woke up. "Hey, baby! We're home!"

After she rubbed her eyes sleepily and looked around she then yelled out, "Home! Yay!"

Raph got out of the van after the long drive and stretched himself. "Man, it was a long trip, but it's good to be home."

"And with something new along the way in the next 9 months." Mikey said holding Rosie up and bumped noses with her as the tot giggled taking a hold of his cheeks.

The strong emerald turtle smiled and hugged him close. "We got a little Jr. on the way now."

"Hehe, it won't be long now," he replied. "Just as long I don't raid the whole kitchen! Oh! That reminds me! Let's get Ice Cream Kitty in the freezer!" As Mikey went to go get Ice Cream Kitty out of the van Raph chuckled and followed him.

Right as everyone got settled and put the kids to sleep, Donnie opened the nursery once more and this time to finally put Jiro in the crib after all these months. Before he did, he carefully sat down with him on the rocking chair and covered him up to his chin and softly started to hum. After Leo had put Amy and Kota to bed, he walked into the nursery to see Donnie's progress with Jiro and knelt down beside him. He smiled to him as he watched the baby sleep soundly until Jiro yawned a little and nuzzled more into Donatello's embrace.

Donnie hummed more while he looked to Leo and smiled to him. "Our little pride and joy..." Leo said softly.

"One of our prides and joy, actually." Once he saw Jiro was fast asleep, Donnie got up and gently placed him in the crib after he kissed his cheek.

"It's been a long day, we should probably call it in." Leo suggested to him.

"Yeah, I'm really tired..."

After that, they silently left the nursery to rest after a long day but grateful that it all turned out good, but now waiting what was in store for them from now on.

* * *

Elsewhere, somewhere in an old abandoned warehouse...

The Mutanimals were being held captive after a long battle by Shredder's mutant henchman who wanted answers to where the turtles were hiding. Leatherhead had been trying desperately to break free from the chains they tied him up in along with the others, already sick of the many times he's been captured.

Rockwell shifted and squirmed all he could to break free as well until he shouted out, "You fiends! Set us free! You cannot have us here forever!"

In front of them were the four disgraceful mutants who stood there glaring at the allies of the turtles when Rocksteady spoke. "Not until you tell us where turtles are! And maybe we lets you go easily."

"And if you don't, then we'll see how you like it when we put the 'shellshock' on your turtle friend before you." Razhar said as they see Slash was tied up in chains and wires stuck all over him.

"You're not going to get anything out of me, you rotten scoundrels!" Slash bellowed hastily.

"Oh no my friend, I think you're wrong in that part." FishFace menacingly placed a hand on a lever that controlled the level of voltage. "Now I will ask this nicely, where are the turtles?"

"I ain't telling you squat! I can stand up all night if I have to!"

The slimy mutant fish shrugged with a smirk. "If you say so." He then pulled the lever to let out half the full power of the machine. The giant turtle screamed in pain as the electric shocks surged all over him and tried pulling at the chains to break free.

"Slash!" Pigeon Pete cried as he was locked up in a cage.

FishFace then turned off the machine and saw the tortoise fall to the floor in agony. "I will ask one more time, where are the turtles?"

"Ya'll better listen or this'll keep up allll night!" Bebop said with a high pitched laugh.

After that serious blow of electrical surges, Slash panted as he tried to get himself up and then growled. "You bastards! I rather die than tell you where they are!"

"I admire your courage, too bad it's not enough to keep you alive!" The bionic fish pulled the lever once more and let the volts go higher. The vigilant ninja yelled louder with the electricity shocking all over him as the other Mutanimals watched in horror. The mutated dog wolf, Bradford had a smirk on his face as he watched the helpless turtle suffer.

"He won't last long."

"Maybe he could if he wants to talk. Final offer: Yes or No?" FishFace intervened.

"Grrr!" The brute turtle banged the ground with his fists. "OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"Suit yourself... Xever?" Razhar insisted to FishFace.

"With pleasure!"

But just before he could pull the lever to a deadly height, something stopped him, a kunai knife, struck close to his hand. He hissed and looked around the room trying to find what or who did that to stop his plan from going any further.

"WHO DID THAT?! SHOW YOURSELF! OR I WILL-"

Before he finished his threat, a dark figure came out of the dark, metal clanging was heard and then, the face that had returned after two years of absence. Shredder.

"Or you will what...?"

"Master Shredder!" Razhar gasped with fear.

"But we thought you gone a long time ago!" Steranko cried.

"That time is over... In my absence I've been training more until my bones broke. All for revenge against those turtles and their offspring..."

"Whoa, so uh... Does that mean we won't need these guys anymore?" Anton pointed to the Mutanimals in the back of the room.

Shredder gave them a quick look and remained silent for a second until a scheme came to him. "No... It means, they'll be of good help. If we have them, we can lure the turtles out and have them where we want them."

"Y-Yes Master Shredder, that's what we were doing with them." FishFace said to his master.

"But there's flaws in the plan...which is why I am not alone..." Soon Oroku lifted an arm when from behind, there were beeping and machines glowing of pink.

"No... It cannot be..."

"It's the Kraang!" Bradford yelled.

"What do you possibly want with Kraang?!" Rocksteady asked.

"Technology of course, with their equipment and our strength we'll take the turtles and Splinter down once and for all. And to make it more efficient, if I have their offspring in my power... they might make powerful foot soldiers someday..."

"You jerks!" The pigeon cried. "Using their children to become one of you?! If the turtles were here they'd teach you a lesson!"

"Shut it, bird brain!" Razhar growled at him. "Don't make me have to tear your yapping beak off!"

"So now we have our lead, this group of freaks will be the ones to lead us to them." Shredder said.

"And what makes you think we will tell you anything?!" Rockwell retorted.

"...Because you won't have a choice... Kraang... bring the brain worms..."

"You dare try to brainwash us like you did last time!?" Slash yelled.

"Oh no...!" Pete cried.

"It would be good to have more mutants under my power." He turned to Slash and Rockwell. "And have others back in control."

"And once we have the offspring of those despicable turtles, then the foot will be even more powerful than it ever was." The skeletal wolf said.

While this was going too far for the turtles' friends, Rockwell looked around desperately if there was any way to at least have one of them free, until he saw Pete in the cage. He waited until Shredder and the rest were distracted and aimed his psychic ability towards the cage trying to open the lock or bend the bars.

"Hm?" The mutant bird suddenly noticed that the bars were moving on their own as they bend open.

And once the psychic monkey finally achieved to bend the bars, he cried out to him, "GO PETE! GET OUT NOW!"

With a salute to Rockwell, Pigeon Pete made the daring escape to get away from the evil mutants, the Kraang and Shredder until Rocksteady pointed out as he witnessed, "That bird is getting away!"

"Hey, where you goin'?!" The jazzy pig started shooting lasers at the pigeon.

"Do not let him escape!" Shredder yelled.

Pete squawked as he dodged the lasers from Bebop. "Eat my feathers you creeps!" Then aimed and pushed an egg out and let it drop on the wild hog.

"What the-?!" He then got himself covered in the contents of the egg and fell to the floor. "That's nasty! And impossible!"

Fishface aimed for him but once he saw he was out of the window he stopped on his tracks. "He's getting away!"

"I'll sniff him down! He's messed with the wrong dog!" With that, Razhar ran out the old warehouse to go hunt down the escaped Mutanimal as Shredded growled under his breath and turned to the remaining members.

"You made a terrible mistake, mutants."

"Even if you still have us, Pete will tell the turtles for sure!" Leatherhead growled. "You will not find them, Shredder!"

Shredder after what the alligator said walked up to them and yanked him by the jaws. "If there is one thing you must never forget, is that I always get my way..."

Meanwhile, Pete was flying away thinking he was in the clear until he spotted Razhar tracking him down from below jumping on the rooftops. "Oh man! Things just keep getting worse!"

"You can fly all you want pigeon man! But once those scrawny arms of yours get tired, you're mine!"

"Pigeon man!? That's Pigeon Pete to you!"

Then without warning he pushed himself and let out at least three more eggs at Razhar. However the skeleton wolf managed to dodge them all. "You think that's all you can throw at? You don't even have any other special techniques up that sleeve of yours!"

"Guess again, wolf breath!" Then suddenly, Pete revealed a hand grenade from his helmet as he tore off the safety lock with his beak activating it and threw it at him until it set off making an explosion that made Razhar step back coughing and couldn't see anything. Pete finally escaped without being chased thanks to the grenade slowing Razhar down.

"I gotta warn the guys! I just hope they're finally back from their getaway!"

Then he flew off and wasn't seen once Razhar as able to see again. "Grrr! Dammit! He got away! No matter, when he tells the turtles and their Master Splinter about this, we'll be ready..."


	6. The Rescue

Meanwhile in the Turtles' lair...

They had unpacked everything after their trip to the farmhouse and had a good rest after yesterday. They were recently sharing a calm morning, had a good breakfast and kept an eye on the kids and the new baby. Donnie was finally able to move around freely without a big belly in the way and would hopefully readjust to training once more after the week or so. The whole family at the moment had been watching TV with the tots while Splinter had been meditating in the dojo, he had something in his mind that wouldn't let him be at peace so he tried to know what it was by meditation since it was the best method to let him know.

In the main room, the turtles sat around the small TV dent while the tots sat right in front of the television and Raph flipped through the channels until huffed with a frown, "There's nothing on today!"

"Aww, anything will do... I don't even mind watching a cartoon if we have to!" Mikey said sitting next to him.

"Why don't we put a movie? I think there's a few videos that you and I found at the junk yard a while back." Leo suggested.

"That seems like a good idea. Lemme go see what I can find!" The orange clad said making a dash for his and Raph's room.

"What kind of videos are they?" Donnie asked as he rocked Jiro in his cradle.

"If I can remember, we found a few action movies that were animated, but a little too graphic for the kids. But I think we got a few movies for everyone to watch."

Their older son, Kotaro, got close to his parents and tugged on Leo's knee pad, "Want action, Daddy! Space Hewos!"

"We'll see what Uncle Mikey comes back out with. We might have it somewhere." He answered with a chuckle.

"Ok!" Kota answered with a smile just as he made his way back to sit with his sister, but before he did, he turned to Donnie rocking Jiro to sleep while he made small shushing sounds. While it was happening, he walked over to them and stood beside the cradle taking a small peek in to see his little brother cooing while he sucked his thumb. Little Jiro looked up to his older brother until he grunted a little which made the older boy reach inside to try and grab him, when he did, he placed his hand in the little one's palm making him automatically take a hold of it with no intentions of letting go.

The small gap toothed tot smiled at what his baby brother was doing as he giggled. He then turned to Amy and called out for her, "Amy! Wook!"

The oldest of the three siblings turned at hearing her name being called by her brother. She got up to see what was going on and when she got there she saw that their little brother grabbed Kota's hand as she then smiled over to Jiro in the cradle, "Jiwo wike you Kota!"

"Uh-huh!" He giggled, "Wike you too!"

Donnie smiled warmly at watching them interact with the baby until he leaned closer to his children, "You two getting along with your baby brother?"

"Wookie, Mommy! Jiwo and Kota bonding!" Amy pointed to them as Jiro cooed and kicked his feet in the air.

"Awww" The mother turtle cooed while he rubbed Jiro's belly happily, "What a sweet little baby! You just wove your big brother!" He laughed sweetly when he then looked to Amy, "Well sweetie? Why don't you try bonding with Jiro? He'd like to get to know his oldest sister too."

The little girl nodded and turned to him, "Jiwo, I big sistah Amy. Wanna hold hand?" She asked as she then reached into the cradle.

Jiro looked up to his sister and then took his thumb out of his mouth letting out another little coo, he saw another thing approach him much similar to the one had grasped at the moment and once he felt it on his palm, he shut his tiny hand into a fist taking a grip of her hand. It made Amedea smile at watching him and shook his hand, "Mommy, wook! He hold hand!"

"That's wonderful honey!" He smiled and took a hold of Leo's hand at watching a cute bonding moment between their kids. "Leo, isn't this beautiful?" He asked happily earning a big smile and a nod from his mate.

"They sure are getting along nicely and accepting their new little brother."

Just as the parents saw their kids get along, Mikey came back with a big box full of old tapes as he smiled to the others, "Hey guys! I found the full-length movie of Space Heroes if anyone wants to watch it!"

The little boy quickly reacted and dashed over to Mikey eagerly, "Me! Me! I see it!"

"So you all up for it? Maybe later we can watch another flick I scooped out myself."

But at the mention of the dumb Space show, Rosie pouted and said, "No want Space Hewos!"

"Want Space Hewos!" Kotaro insisted with Leo in the background saying "Uh oh…"

"Hey, kids! Come on, now. Either that, we'll just see if there's anything going on in the news." Mikey said.

"That reminds me..." Leo pondered, "It's been a while since we've heard from the Kraang or any of those other mutants. I wonder where they've been since Shredder hasn't been around."

"Yeah I've been wondering too." Don added, "It's weird that there haven't been any attempts for invading or anything."

"Eh, maybe they finally gave up and figuring out that they're no match for us." Raph smirked.

"No match for the awesome turtles! Those jerk wads can't even get pass us now that we're stronger than ever! Well, almost stronger than sensei that is."

"True." Raphael chuckled, "But remember you can't now that you got a _babe_ , babe."

"Yeah, though, I am gonna miss having to battle some baddies. But it'll be all worth it when we have the new baby." Mikey smiled sweetly as he patted his stomach.

"It sure will Mikey." The strong turtle smiled with pride.

While the turtles watched TV and talked a bit more about what could happen and such, Splinter had still been in his meditation state he needed to know what that feeling was that kept disturbing him through the night and morning. But what he didn't expect is that his questions were about to be answered when he suddenly began to picture something in his subconscious. It seemed to be some sort of warning what he could make out of it, but the images were beginning to become clearer. It was what he feared the whole time. He gripped his head as he suddenly gave out a yell that caught the attention of the turtles in the living room as well as the tots.

The leader heard the cries of his father and shouted, "Master Splinter!" He quickly dashed to the dojo.

"Oh my!" Donnie gasped as he picked up Jiro from the cradle and followed Leonardo with the rest behind him along with the tots.

As Leo and the others entered the dojo in a hurry, he knelt down to their master in much despair, "Sensei! What's wrong?"

Splinter took a minute to speak or look to his sons completely, but after a few pants and a small moan he said what all the turtles had feared, "It's... It's Oroku Saki... He has returned..."

"SHREDDER?!" Mikey shouted.

Donatello panicked and hugged their newborn close to his chest at the announcement from their master, "No! Please no! He was gone for two years! He can't just reappear like that!"

"Sensei c'mon, it can't be! It's gotta be a joke!" Raph said in hope of what was clearly not a joke.

"It is no joke I'm afraid. He has returned... and he is not alone."

"Who would possibly want anything to do with unless it's-" It suddenly hit Leo's mind of who could be Shredder's new ally as his eyes widened. He should've thought of that sooner, "No...! You don't mean...!"

"The Kraang and Shredder have joined forces once more and are back for vengeance."

"This is bad, this is really bad! What do we do?!" Don said beginning to enter a panic mode which the red masked turtle instantly noticed.

"Calm down! Remember in case anything happens we have our secret escape from enemies."

"Even if it means if we have to go back to the farmhouse to protect our children." The eldest brother said.

"Ugh, this is a fine start..." Raph snorted, "First Shredder, then him and Kraang! What's next?!"

But much to Raphael's likeness, they soon heard a crash accompanied by a squawking sound along with some flapping, then there was a cry coming from the living room as someone suddenly entered their home. The turtles all shared a look of what was that in the first place until little Amy looked up to Don and asked.

"What that, Mommy?"

"That sounds like..." He turned to Leo with a questioned look, "...Pete?"

"It couldn't..." Then him and everyone else rushed back to the where the entrance to their lair was only to see that Donnie was indeed right. The loud and clumsy mutant pigeon had crashed into their lair making a bit of a mess of feathers on the floor and the sofa. But they would clean that up later, now they had to know what was going on to make him come in that way.

"Turtles!" The overgrown pigeon yelled, "The Mutanimals are in serious trouble! You have to help them!"

"What? What with the Mutanimals?! What's going on?!" Raph asked.

"Shredder's mutants...! They got us when we refused to let them know where you guys were! Thank goodness you returned sooner! I managed to escape thanks to Rockwell, but Shredder has returned and plans to use them with those brainwashing worms to lure you all out and get your kids!"

"Why that dirty no good son of a-!"

Don immediately interrupted before Raph finished that sentence, "This is worse than I thought! With the worms they'll be under his control! We gotta do something and fast!"

"And I'm in no condition to fight...! I'm already two weeks pregnant and this happens!" Michelangelo said in fear.

"You're having another one? Congrats to you and Raph! But we don't have time for that! At least Shredder and his goons don't know of that or your newborn baby who in fact is the cutest thing I ever saw!"

"Oh uh, thank you." The tall genius looked to Jiro then back at him with a still uneasy look.

"And uh, thanks... But what are we gonna do? If the others get us while under Shredder's control, there's no stopping them!" The youngest stated.

"Not so, Mikey." Said his blue masked brother as he goes to hold Kota who began feeling scared about the whole thing going on, "There is a way and we've done it before when Raph was mind-controlled. And when we helped Karai."

"We gotta think this through, for starters we don't know how much time we have left before he strikes or where he'll do it... It's a tough one." Raph said.

"It's just our luck...! He really can't leave us alone!" Don somewhat shouted.

"But first, we need to get the kids and Jiro someplace safe where Shredder can't get them." His mate informed.

"There's no use going to the Mutanimals lair thanks to those bad guys. They messed the place right up before they captured us!"

"There's gotta be another place! It'd be too risky taking them with Casey or April, and they already know where Kurtzman lives." The purple clad said.

"There's gotta be a place where no one, not even Shredder will know where they are." Mikey thought of.

The red clad ninja tried to think it through but with the sudden news, and the condition his mate was in really made it difficult to think straight, he grunted and snarled at all that was happening, "This is too much! I don't know where we should take them! It's the downside of being invisible to the world!"

Just as the grownups feared and thought through the whole thing going on, Rosie got close to Raph and tugged on his straps with a little frown, "Daddy no, no wanna go! Wanna be wit Mommy n' Daddy!"

Her Mama heard her little demand and bent down to her, "Awww, Rosie, I know how much you wanna stay with us, but there are these big bad guys who want to take you away and we're not going to let them do that, not again on my turf!" But his little daughter didn't care about it much, she shook her head and began to tear up menacing for another fit, "Nooo! Wanna be with you!"

Kota then tapped on Leo's chest to get his attention and gave him a scared look, "Daddy... it be big scawy black doggie?"

Just as Leonardo heard that from the 2-year-old, he felt somewhat surprised that he could remember a face like Rahzar's at such a young age. He gave a nod to him and said, "I'm afraid it is, honey. But we're not letting him or anyone take you away again."

"Big meanies hurt Mommy n' Daddy!" Amy then came to him with her eyes starting to tear up.

Donnie knelt down and hugged her close with his other hand busy with Jiro until he realized the same thing as Leo, "Wait a minute... how do they all remember this? They were only three months old when all that happened!"

"It looks as if they remember such an event that traumatized them when Shredder had them all at that time, which could have left that dreadful memory." Splinter deduced at watching how uneasy the kids were getting from the mention of that villainous man and his followers. It made the old rat master grow a bit angry at what his old foe had done to his grandchildren, and he would do what it takes so he doesn't leave that same trauma on little Jiro and his other grandchild on the way. Before he could think any more, they heard Kotaro's nervous voice once more.

"See doggie when go night-night, Daddy. Bad dweams..." He let them know as he cuddled into his chest and couldn't help but shiver at the thought of Rahzar. Meaning that that influenced in his fearful personality.

Leo looked down to his son very much worried about what he just told him. So that mutt did leave a big mental damage on his son after all. He glared and then turned to the others, "This is serious guys. There's no other alternative? We can't let them get to the kids or else we may never get them back like we did last time. Other than that, then we'll just have to flee the city back the farmhouse and face Shredder ourselves while they're safe there."

"And who do you suggest we leave them with? April? Casey? They don't have the time or need to do this, we've already bothered them enough!" His lover said.

"Wait, don't you guys have any other mutant friends around here? They may be use of help if they have a secret hideout and take care of the kids for you." Pete asked.

"That's right!" said Mikey snapping his fingers, "There's Mondo Gecko! I haven't seen him in a while!"

"Malachi which we haven't seen also, the frogs from the farmhouse..." Raph corrected with a sigh, "I don't trust any of them with my Rosie but..." He turned to Leo, "Who's the best option?"

"I... I don't know... All of this is just so sudden. There's not much we can think of and-"

A warm paw was put on his shoulder as he looked up to Splinter who cleared his throat calmly, "Leonardo, if I may? I will look after the children while you go keep a look out for our friends along with Shredder's henchmen. It's a risky task, but I will guard them and the lair myself if I have to."

Don remained silent for a bit and gave it a little thought until he came to the conclusion, "I... I think it's what we can do for now. They don't know where the lair is so that gives us an advantage if things are getting tough. And maybe we can try to free the others before they get mind controlled by Shredder. Like Sensei said, it's risky but it might work." He said with a frown as he looked to his older kids and then back at their newborn who fell asleep again not even aware of what could happen and not even wanting to involve him in this terrible mess from the past that still followed them.

"Then it's settled. We should prepare and be ready for anything that comes our way." The blue turtle said.

"We're on it!" Raph scowled, "This guy's really got some nerve for coming back and messing with us again!"

The inventor nodded but got a tighter grip on the newborn not wanting these events repeating their selves again. Leonardo noticed his worry as he came closer to him and hugged him close along with their kids, he knew it would be hard but they had to protect their family from any danger coming closer to them. Just as they shared their close family moment, the other couple did the same getting closer to each other, Raphael brought Michelangelo into his strong arms for a soothing hug as well as his Rosabella. He didn't want Shredder doing the same thing with them again, none of them wanted this happening.

The orange clad broke the silence whilst he held onto Rosie, "This really bites..."

Rosie looked to Mikey and rested her head on his chest, confused about what was about to happen with her parents and other family.

Later on, the rest of the group prepared their selves for another serious fight with the Shredder, they took as many weapons as they could and prepared many backup plans just in case to rise their chances of success. Hoping it wouldn't cost them anything from their family like it almost did with one of their tots' years ago.

Pigeon Pete was ready to help the turtles get the Mutanimals back as he too prepared himself for battle with a few weapons of his own besides popping eggs. Splinter with Jiro now in his care, cradled the infant turtle as the other toddlers sadly watched their parents get ready to head out to protect them at every cost excluding Mikey now that he was in no condition to fight.

Raph took a look over at his little family and frowned, he walked up to them and hugged Mikey close, "We'll be back and we'll be alright, babe. I won't leave you, Rosie or our new baby coming. We're gonna finish this guy once and for all."

Mikey sniffled a little as he hugged him tight, "I know you will Raph. I want our baby to see you once it's born!"

"And it will, we'll be together. You don't have to worry about a thing, because now we're more prepared for whatever this guy's got in store." He broke the hug and later kissed him on the lips.

The smaller broke the kiss saying, "I love you Raph."

"I love you too... now don't worry, we'll be back before you know it." He knelt down and kissed the pink skirted toddler's forehead giving her a reassuring smile, "You be a good girl for Mommy, alright? Daddy and uncles will be back in a bit."

Rosie had a big pout with teary eyes and nodded. Her father gave a nod saying, "Good" he then got up and met with the others who had also said good bye to their kids.

"Be safe, my sons."

"We will, Sensei." Leo nodded as he signaled the others that it was time to head out.

After that, they set off to face once again their most hated enemy and his new army, The orange clad ninja watched them leave with a small frown and picked up Rosie already afraid of what could happen to his mate or any of his brothers whilst they fought against the menace, but it slowly went away when Splinter approached him and rested a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to him only to see his father figure smile warmly to him to help calm down the atmosphere growing in the lair. Mikey half smiled back but then turned back to the entrance with one last sigh, one he also shared with his little girl still in his arms.

* * *

In the starry night of New York City, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Pigeon Pete had been keeping a rapid pace to go where they had the other members of the Mutanimals captured and see if they could break them free before they could be used against them. They'd been following the giant humanoid pigeon closely to see where they hid them as they also prepared mentally in case they had to face an army of Kraangdroids along with Oroku Saki's henchmen.

"So which way, Pete? Are we any closer?" Raph asked while he ran close to him.

"We're almost there! Just hope we're not too late!" The bird man answered flapping his wings.

"Good, then let's crack some skulls!"

But as they ran, about five buildings after, Don suddenly felt some sort of pain growing in him. He started to feel too sore and weak to continue. He began panting and sweating right behind them as he felt the pain strike to his lower half making him cringe, and once they jumped onto the next roof, he came to an immediate stop putting a hand to his stomach falling to his knees.

"Guys... stop!" He called out in pain.

His lover suddenly stopped as Raph and Pete did the same at hearing the desperate calls from their brother and comrade, he turned to see that Don was in hurting when he noticed the way he held onto his stomach and rushed to him, "Donnie!" He cried out finally reaching him and rubbing his shoulder with a worried look, "Oh man... It's been at least a week after the birth and you're still recovering."

"Yes... it wasn't a good idea for me to come. I got so scared about the kids and acted out of instinct..."

"You can't fight in your state, Donnie. It's bad enough that you'll hurt even more if you continue."

"Why don't you take him home? We'll wait here or something until you get back." Raph suggested to the couple.

"Good idea." The oldest brother nodded when he then helped Donnie up and placed an arm around his shell to support him in case he couldn't walk on his own, "Let's get you back to the lair."

The taller but younger brother nodded and took small steps next to Leo, after, he looked back to the other two mutants saying, "Good luck."

The hothead smirked with his arms crossed replying, "Take it easy, Don!"

"And take good care of your little ones!" The Mutanimal member said.

Donnie smiled at him and nodded, "I will." He then got a tighter grip on Leo as they both head home but he couldn't help feeling a bit silly honestly about running and jumping right after having a baby last week. But on the bright side, he would be close to his kids and be there in case they need him or miss him.

* * *

Back at the lair about an hour later, Splinter and Mikey had been taking care of the kids while the others were gone. Splinter had little Jiro sleeping in his grasp as the twins were watching a movie, but the little freckled girl started to feel bored about 30 minutes into the film. She wanted to do something and it had to be now until she thought of an idea, she decided to make a move on them and pushed Amy on purpose scaring Kota from the sudden act at hearing his sister's yelp.

"Ow!" Amy cried out until she saw Rosie standing behind her laughing, she got up and rubbed her arm with an angry look, "What that for, Wosie?!" She yelled.

"Catch me!" Her short rival said when she then pushed her again and ran off laughing loudly.

Amy clenched her hands into fists and shook them, "Oh, you meanie!" She complained once more as she ran to chase after her, "You gun' get it!"

Her brother Kota got up from his spot and ran away from the two girls whilst he head towards Splinter and Mikey sitting a few feet away, "Gampa!" He cried out for him and hid behind the elderly rat.

Splinter looked down in question seeing that Kota was hiding from the excitement going on between the two girls again. How they did share many traits with their fathers. He saw the way Rosie took a turn over to where they were and noticed how the little girl decided to anger Amy more than she was by blowing a raspberry at her.

"Come back, Wosie! You pay for pushin' me!" Amy called out.

With all the screaming and roughhousing, Mikey suddenly heard the commotion going on as he turned from his comic to see what was happening. He saw his daughter run off and went around Splinter now wanting to involve poor Kotaro into their little chase, she said out loud, "Buzz off, baby!" She then pushed him aside. He saw the little boy fall on his butt with a small thud sound, he sat there for a second until he got teary eyed, taking a hold of Splinter's kimono letting out a sniffle.

As soon as he witnessed what Rosie did to Kota, Mikey got up and put his foot down while Amy and she were still at it, "Hamato Rosabella, you stop it right now, young lady!" He raised his voice in a stern tone quickly making the tot stop in her tracks and look up to him slightly intimidated without another word along with Amy who had also stopped when she heard his yell, knowing that Rosie was in trouble.

The freckled ninja then walked up to both of them and knelt down to their level, "Now what happened here? Why did you push Kotaro?"

"Wosie push me first n' got me mad, I chase her." Amy stated.

"Rosie, did you push Amy on purpose?"

She didn't say anything and slowly looked to the floor playing with her fingers, her Mom gave her a stern look after. "Now what have I told you about pushing others? How would you like it if someone did that to you? How would that make you feel? You wouldn't like that, would you?" Rosie looked up to him and shook her head feeling a bit ashamed at how he scolded her.

Michelangelo then stood up and tapped his foot, "Alright, well... I think you should apologize to both Amy and Kota for what you did."

His little girl turned to the twins and back at Mikey with a pout, her small pride didn't want her to do that but the serious look from her Mom made her think otherwise knowing that if she didn't it would mean a spanking afterwards, she crossed her arms while she looked away, "...Sowwy..."

Kota remained quiet and held on tighter to Splinter, not really sure or convinced that she meant it in the first place, but little Amy knew very well that that wasn't a sincere apology.

Another of Raph's traits.

"Come on now, say it like you mean it." He then picked up Rosie and took her over to Kota and Amy who waited patiently for an answer from their rough cousin.

She gave a small growl as she remained with her arms crossed but finally looked to them, "I sowwy..."

The younger twin stayed silent for a bit until he looked to her and then at Mikey with a nod, "Ok..." Though Amedea didn't say anything more but gave a nod as well.

"Alright, I think we got this settled. Now if you kids be good, especially you Rosie, I'll whip you guys up a dessert later on."

"Yay!" The twins cheered, "Ice cream!"

"ME! ME! ME! Want desserts!" Rosie hopped in her place.

Mikey nodded with a laugh, "Ok, we'll see later on. But from now on, I want you all to play nice. And also be a little quieter while Jiro's sleeping. Alright kids?"

"Ok!" The gap toothed tot said as he went to Splinter and stood on his toes to reach for his little brother, "We be quiet, baby bwothuh!"

Splinter smiled softly to his grandson reassuring his little brother though the baby didn't really listen to him already lost in his slumber, but he was also really proud to see how Mikey had matured after he first became a parent. It was good to see him take parenthood as something serious and doing his best raise his daughter and other child coming properly. He was very good at it indeed.

Before Mikey could go into the kitchen, there were sounds of footsteps coming from the main entrance of their lair. It instantly got the attention of the family as they heard them get louder.

Hamato Yoshi heard the steps and stood up quickly giving Jiro to Mikey, "Take Jiro and the children to another room and hide!"

His son looked to Jiro and then back to him with a firm nod, "Hai Sensei. Kids, come with me, now!"

But just as Splinter got in position to fight when he saw Mikey and the kids were out of sight, he saw that it wasn't a menace coming, it was two of his sons, Leo and Donnie, coming back. But he saw something was off when he saw the way Leo was holding his mate.

He adjusted himself at seeing his sons and slowly walked over to them to see if his second youngest needed help, "Leonardo, Donatello, what is the matter?" He asked.

"It's Donnie, Master Splinter. He's still in no condition to battle after having the baby. His sides and abdomen have been hurting while on our way to the rundown warehouse."

Don gave a small nod saying with a sigh, "...I need a week more to recover from it..." He looked around the lair noticing it's too quiet, "Where's my baby? And the kids?"

"They're with Michelangelo. We thought it was Shredder's henchmen but thank goodness it's only you two."

"Yeah, well Raph and Pigeon Pete are both waiting for me. I'm sorry to bring Donnie back on such a short notice." Leo said setting his love on the sofa carefully.

"It is alright, my son. Donatello still needs his rest after delivering Jiro. It's been a long year and he still needs time to recover after his pregnancy."

The purple masked one took a seat on the sofa and slumped letting out a long sigh. He looked to Leo and held his hand with a frown, "Please be careful out there, I don't want any of you getting hurt or risking yourselves too much."

"We got this, Donnie. Don't stress too much. All I want for you is to get some rest, and make sure our kids and Jiro are safe."

"I will. Now get going before Raph loses his patience. In case anything happens I'll let you know, alright?"

"And we'll keep you posted. I love you, Donnie." Leo said as he leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"Love you too, Leo." He said while he nuzzled his nose to his.

The older returned the affection to him and then turned to Splinter with a bow, "We'll be back Sensei. We'll put an end to this."

"Good luck, my son. And be careful."

His lover waved a hand to him as he saw Leo leave to meet up with the others and sighed, he then turned to Splinter asking, "Where's Mikey, Sensei?"

"He should be coming out seeing it's only a false alarm. The children are alright too and Jiro is in his care."

"Oh thank goodness. I just wanna see the kids and hold Jiro now." He chuckled, "Little baby needs to be with Mama."

At hearing the soft conversations from afar, Mikey soon came in peeping his head towards the living room, seeing it indeed was just a false alarm as he held Jiro close, he let out a sigh in relief and came out of the room with the kids following behind, "Phew! It's only you, D. What happened?"

"Oh hey Mikey, Leo brought me back because not only did I just give birth a week ago, but I'm not in the best shape to fight or catch up with them..."

"Aww, yeah that's right. I nearly forgot about that." His younger brother said with a smile, "Well, at least you're here and not out there. Little Jiro has been asleep this whole time thanks to Master Splinter, so uh..." He got closer to the slim turtle and hand Jiro over to Donnie.

"Awww, my little sweetheart. You're such a sleepy little boy, aren't you?" He cooed while he bounced him gently planting a little kiss on his youngest son, "You're too sleepy to give anyone trouble, huh?"

The orange clad turtle smiled to them softly until the sounds of the other tots were heard coming out as Amy and Kota saw Donnie with Jiro. "Mommy!" She smiled and ran to him as Kota followed her close behind, her Mother turned around and saw his other two children, "Oh sweeties, hi! Mommy missed you out there."

"Miss you too." Kota said hugging his leg.

"Where Daddy, Mommy?"

"Daddy's out with Uncle Raph and Pete, he won't be back until later."

"Daddy coming back? No meanies hurt Daddy?" Amy worried.

"Don't worry honey, Daddy will come home safe and sound with you three and Mommy. So will uncles be ok."

"I entrust that they will be safe. I just hope Shredder doesn't have anything else planned that he is scheming." Splinter said to them.

"I really hope not..." He bounced Jiro gently and let the twins climb up the sofa to hug him for comfort.

Mikey then saw Rosie coming his way as he picked her up passed his shoulder and held onto her, she hugged him and snuggled to his neck for comfort, "Daddy be ok, Mommy?"

"Of course he will, sweetie. He'll be back before we know it."

Rosabella stared at him for a small moment and turned back hoping to see her father again.

* * *

In the meantime, Raph and Pete had waited for Leo's arrival until they saw the leader come back from afar after leaving Donnie at the lair again. And he got there just in time, they got back in their tracks and reached an abandoned building where some silhouettes were spotted, mostly looking none human, also it was clear that they were the Mighty Mutanimals along with some of Shredder's mutant henchmen.

Raph bent down and spied on them from a few feet away, "I can already see some of them in there..."

"What do you think they're doing down there?" Pete said taking a peek.

"I dunno, but one thing's for sure, we gotta stop whatever he's got planned!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves yet, Raph. We've got to get in there without being noticed. The three Kraang outside the building are already guarding as we speak." Leo informed them.

"Oh come on, we've dealt with the Kraang before and they're no match for us. So why worry about some three lousy Kraang bots down there?"

"You know what...? You're right. But let's be careful. This maybe too easy for it to become something serious if it were a trap."

"Now we're talking! See, you should follow my plans more often." Raph said with a smug look.

"Let's go save our pals!" Pete said as he dived over to the building.

In the inside, Bebop and Rocksteady had been on guard for the night, direct orders from Shredder while he prepared the other evil mutants for his plans on revenge. Both men were sitting close to the other mutant group on a beat up old sofa as they watched how some of the Mutanimals were trying to break free from their chains for the fifth time.

"These guys don't give up easily! At this rate they won't have skin anymore..." Bebop said.

"They keep up then there be nothing left for them to break free. You think other mutant may have contacted turtles? Or could he have chickened out, considering he look like one." Rocksteady second.

"I get a feelin' he did open that beak of his and spilled the whole thing, but I doubt those turtle freaks will be comin' if they heard Shredder's back for their kids!"

"If they do's, we be ready to take them down and take by surprise."

Suddenly the door burst open in the room and a Kraangdroid came flying in crashing right in the wall behind them with the slimy Kraang screeching out and running away. Both mutants turned to see two of the turtles followed by Pigeon Pete.

"Was that the surprise you were talking about?" Raph said with a smirk.

"It turtles!"

"In the shell! Now let our friends go!" Leo warned, pointing a katana at them.

The purple haired pig gave them a smirk and lit his stripes, "And what if we don't, turtle?"

"Then you'll have to say "Hello" to my little friend!" The overgrown pigeon said when he suddenly whipped out one of Donnie's cannon guns he made some time ago and aimed it at the mutants.

"Ah dang! This is on!" He started moving his hips and shooting lasers towards the others.

"Pete! Turtles! Glad that you made it!" Rockwell said from where he was chained.

Leo dodged the lasers also using his katanas to ricochet the lasers, sending them flying away to other parts of the room as he then goes to attack Rocksteady.

Pigeon Pete blast the cannon at Bebop while he turned to his former comrades, "I'm happy you fellas are still alright." He said while the mutant comrades smiled back to him and tried to break the chains once more.

"Raph! Teach these idiots a lesson so we can split!" Slash said to his ex-owner.

"Don't need to tell me that twice!" Raph grinned landing a kick on Bebop's back making him slam into the wall.

"Ow! That hurt, you freak!"

"That's the point!"

"You think you come to save Mutanimals was easy?" The Russian rhino dodged Leo's attacks, "Just wait to see what Shredder have in store for all you reptile freaks!"

"And when Shredder shows, we'll be showing no mercy if he tries to take our kids away again!" Leo shouted.

"Gon' love watchin' you turtles fall to your knees when he gets ya'll kids in his hands! HAHA!" Bebop laughed at them. "You imagine how pleased Shred-head will be once he gets a hold of your little baby freaks?!"

"And by the ways, I see you has two turtles short. Where others? Protecting little ones?"

"That's NOT your concern! I almost lost one of them... But I am not going to lose them AGAIN!" He threw one of his katanas at him that pinned the rhino to the wall.

Raph could feel himself blow a fuse at that comment from Bebop, he snarled at the thought of his Rosie in his grasp. He stomped a foot harshly on the floor with a very angry yell and charged towards the cyber pig roughly letting him squeal out like a pig, slamming him on the wall causing a huge crack on it until he slowly slid down to fall on the floor out cold. It got the attention of the other mutants in the room at watching how aggressive his reaction was from hearing what their main enemy wanted to do again with their kids. Anton's partner saw his motionless body on the floor and turned back to the leader of the turtle team very much shocked at how menacing they can be when it's about their family.

Bebop rubbed his head while he tried to readjust himself from that powerful blow from the red turtle, he stared at the turtles and back at Rocksteady. He felt the threatening atmosphere they gave out and reached for a walkie-talkie he had hidden in his vest, but Leo of course noticed instantly. Leo suddenly threw a shuriken at it in which fell out of Bebop's hand and short-circuited, "And who was that you were going to plan on calling? This ends today, and it ends right here!" He said dead serious.

Raph walked over to the Mutanimals and sliced the chains in half with his sais later giving a menacing look over to the two dimwitted mutants on the floor, he saw Anton flatten his ears and snort like the pig he was, "Alright, alright! Just take'em and get outta here!"

"And if we see you comin' around on our turf again, you'll be sorry! You never mess with us!" The giant tortoise grabbed him by the vest with a snarl, "Got it?!"

Bebop gulped and nodded fast almost making his shades fall off, "Loud and clear!"

Leatherhead hissed at both mutants until he pushed them away with his long jaw, "You have been warned. We all want to think you understand..."

"Y-yes...! We understand! You have the word!" Steranko said.

Right after they left, Raph and Leo along with Pigeon Pete helped the other members of the group move around the streets after being chained for so long. The techno pig stood up and stretched out feeling his bones crack at the attack from the red turtle with a groan.

"Man! He really gave me a beatin'! Didn't know you could strike a nerve that hard..."

"Hmph! Turtles have not won yet. We have them in the grasps and be done for once Shredder annihilate them."

"No... Let them flee..."

Suddenly, Shredder stood behind them with his arms folded to his chest.

Rocksteady heard him as he turn to see the Ninja Master come and also saw FishFace and Rahzar coming from behind, "Are you serious? After all we do's to get what we be waiting for to get revenge on turtles?"

"Oh do not worry about that... my revenge is already taking action as we speak."

"You're losing me there, Shredder..." Anton said scratching his head.

"You fool, you think those mutants left "unharmed"?"

The rhino man was thinking it for a bit until he finally understood, "Oh... I see what you did Master Shredder. You already place brain worms in mutant freaks when we not looking."

"Yes, Steranko. Sharp as a brick..." He slowly walked to the window and narrowed his eyes, "We will let them gain their trust for some time, and after that it will be easy to catch those mutants and their offspring when they least expect it."

"And then the real fun begins when we devour those pestilent turtles for good!" Rahzar cackled.

"For once Dog Man... I agree 100%." Xever seconded.

Even though the others couldn't see it as they cheered for their already claimed victory, the evil Ninja Master smirked under his helmet already visualizing the feared faces of the turtles and Hamato Yoshi when they see what's in store for them. How he already wanted to have Splinter in his clutches to show him he's won the battle now.


	7. Deep Thought

Meanwhile back at the lair, Mikey, Donnie, and Splinter have waited for the others to return hoping nothing serious happened to them. Mikey had little Rosie with him and also grabbed a little to eat thanks to his unborn baby wanting some food. Donnie was bottle-feeding little Jiro while keeping a close eye on the kids in case they wondered off or so while they watched the television.

"I sure hope they come home soon." Donnie said.

"Me too." Mikey agreed. "I'm worried about Raph and the others. I just hope nothing bad happened to Leatherhead."

"I don't think so, taking down a gator his size is kinda hard. But I hope Shredder didn't do anything to them while we were gone..."

"I swear if he did, I would put Shredder down in his place if I wasn't in this condition."

"Yeah, you better not get so jumpy with your emotions, you got a little one on the way again." Then the turtle in the purple mask took the bottle out of Jiro's mouth and placed him over his shoulder and patted his shell gently. The little turtle infant moaned until he let out a small burp. He later cooed when he was all better and looked over to his Mommy after Donnie heard his little burp and smiled to him. "That's a good boy." Don said and kissed his chubby cheek with Jiro cooing and letting out a small smile.

Their Master Splinter had been looking over to the entrance keeping an eye out carefully making sure their lair wasn't going to be invaded. After a while, Kotaro left the TV area and went over to their grandfather as he gently tugged on his kimono.

"Gampa? Where Daddy? He come home?"

Splinter looked down to his eldest grandson and said, "He will be home soon. Don't worry, Kotaro. Your father will return safely."

Kota stared at him for a bit and nodded. "Ok... Daddy Cap'n Wyan."

"Yes, your father is just like Captain Ryan." The rat smiled softly to him.

Little Kotaro smiled at him, but then when he heard rough footsteps approaching their way, he got up in hopes of seeing his dad again with his uncle and ran off to the subway to greet them. "Daddy!" However, what he hadn't notice was the loud footsteps from a giant silhouette coming his way. When Kota soon saw the large figure, he suddenly freaked out gasping fearfully coming to a stop and ran back to Splinter screaming and close to tears as he hid behind him covering his eyes.

Curious, Splinter looked down to his frightened grandchild until he heard the footsteps getting louder. But once those footsteps were getting nearer, the first one to come in was Leonardo when he finally appeared from the entrance. "We're back, the others are safe and sound." He said.

After his return, Donatello saw him from afar and got up with Jiro in his grasp. "Leo! Oh thank goodness you're back. And you saved the Mutanimals!"

"Wasn't so hard when you have two goofballs on watch!" Raph laughed at them when he too appeared.

Kota still trembled behind Splinter when the Mutanimals made their appearance into the lair. He hadn't forgotten their faces the last time they encountered them before Jiro was born.

"Is everything alright with you and the kids?" Leo asked Donnie.

"Yeah they're all good, just fed Jiro and the twins are watching TV."

As they talked, Leo then noticed Kota hiding behind Splinter and wondered. "Hey Kota, what's wrong sweetie?"

The tot who inherited Donatello's gap looked up when he heard his voice and quickly ran to him hugging his legs and taking small peeks at the Mutanimals. The ninja leader then turned around and saw Slash after they came in along with the other Mutanimals.

"Sorry, I guess I must've scared the little one when he heard us coming." Slash said.

"Oh don't worry, he's just a little nervous at times." Donnie spoke, "He'll get over it soon I hope." Then he began to bounce Jiro on his shoulder.

"So that's your new baby?" The giant mutant turtle asked. "He looks just like his father."

"Hehe, so I've been told." Leo replied.

Soon Amedea heard her father as she ran up to him. "Daddy!"

When he heard his daughter, Leo turned and saw her coming as he picked her up and hugged her in his arms. "Aww Amedea, you missed me?"

"Yes. Me and Kota worried you got hurt."

"Daddy home now! Daddy safe." Kota said nuzzling his leg.

Once when Leo and Donnie's children were settled with Leonardo's return, Rosie dashed by them and tackled Raph's leg. "Daddy!" She kept punching his leg as her way to show affection.

Raphael then knelt down and rubbed her head saying, "Hey, princess! Did you miss me? Cause Daddy missed you."

"Wove Daddy!" Then she ran over to the Mutanimals happy to see them again. "Unckies!"

"Rosie!" Slash greeted her. "Good to see you again!"

Raph smiled as Rosie greeted the rest of the Mutanimals again and then headed towards his mate with their little baby on the way. "Hey babe. How were you while we were gone?"

"A little lonely, but I'm glad you're back." Mikey replied, thankful to have Raph home safe. "And I feel so relieved that everyone else is alright."

"Of course we'd come back." Raph slightly hugged him. "We always do." He smirked and placed a hand to his stomach and said, "...and now I will even more."

The young ninja in the orange mask smiled to him giving him a kiss on the cheek and then turned to his friend, Leatherhead. "Hey, I have a little bit of news for you, LH."

The giant gator turned to him and smiled, "Michelangelo, my friend. It is good to see you once more. You had me worried why you didn't come with your brothers. What is it you have to tell me?"

"Well, the reason I couldn't come is that I'm already expecting another baby." Mikey announced. "Raph and I finally did it. But hearing what happened to you and the others made me want to come help, but I can't now in this state."

"Another child? My friend, I am happy to hear this news!" Leatherhead exclaimed.

"Indeed we are!" Rockwell responded with enthusiasm. "Your clan is growing more and more each time. Congratulations to the both of you, really."

"Thanks guys, it means a lot to us after finally being successful." The turtle in the red mask replied.

"I can handle the morning sickness and the cravings for at least once more." Mikey said. "Besides, having another child is a blessing in my book!"

"It's great to see my boy, Raph is having another kid." Slash added. "Maybe it'll turn out to be more like you once the baby gets older."

"Thanks, Slash! Yup our families growing and who knows, maybe it'll be a tough little one!" Raph chuckled at the thought.

"Just hope Rosie and the baby don't rough house like you used to." Donnie chuckled.

"I doubt it, I bet it's gonna get the good stuff out of me." Raphael lifted his head with pride.

"Think like that and all the good stuff will be sucked out of you in seconds, hehe!" Michelangelo let out a laugh as his strong mate laughed with him along with the others.

Donatello laughed with them until a stench came to his nostrils. Jiro began to grunt as the stench was coming from him. Then Leonardo suddenly took a whiff of the unpleasant odor in the room and knew where it was coming from instantly. "Ahh, someone sure needs a changing."

"Pee-yew! Come on little mister, how do you turn formula into that?!" The tall intellectual ninja giggled and took him to the nursery.

Rockwell chuckled at the moment that happened and then turned to both Leo and Raph. "Well, thank you again, friends. I don't know what would've happened to us if you didn't come in time."

"As long as none of you were harmed, we're good seeing you still in one sitting." Leo said to him.

"Yeah, I was worried for a second that Shredder may have brainwashed you guys again with those brain worms he had planned on you!" Pigeon Pete mentioned. "But sake's alive nothing happened to you!"

"Yes, we got out in time before he planned to do anything worse." Leatherhead responded. "But now we worry if he might want something with you or your children."

"And it would be more risky than it is now if he found out about your new child and that Michelangelo's expecting once more." The psychic monkey added.

"If he found out I'd whack him so hard that he'll be half brain dead if he were to come after me!" Mikey said showing his motherly instinct. "The Mikester shall not prevail when it comes to family!"

"Yeah the problem is that you can't do that when you got a big belly on your way, Mikey..." Raph said with concern.

"I know, but you will protect your honey from big meanie Shredder and his nasty goons, right?" Mikey was all wide-eyed with his bright blue eyes glistening with a sad puppy-face expression.

Raph instantly fell for his look and smiled to him. "No doubt I will! If there's one thing I'll make sure of is that he stays away from my family!"

The others felt some relief that they got their comrades back from Shredder unharmed. Or so they thought. They weren't aware that their lives and most importantly, their children's lives were already exposed to the mutants they least expected and when they least expect it.

"Well, it is getting late. We should be going back and clean up what those idiots left us." Slash said. "But we'll see you around again soon, guys."

"It was an honor in saving you, and you're more than welcome to come back and visit anytime." Leo replied back.

"Thank you, friends." Leatherhead said. "We will meet again soon, until then, farewell." He then walked out with the others following Slash but before he left he turned to Mikey and Donnie who just came back from the nursery. "Take good care of your children and newborn. Also Michelangelo, congratulations once more."

"Thanks, dude! We'll see you when my belly gets bigger!"

And before Master Splinter had anything to say, he was not aware even though everything was alright for now, he still felt something wasn't right in the atmosphere with the other mutants. "Farewell, Mutanimals. Please come again soon."

"Will do!" Pete yelled out. "Hope you all take care, now!"

And after they bid their farewells, the Mighty Mutanimals left the Turtles' and their sensei's lair to head for home to their lair once more, and to pick up the rubbish that Shredder's henchmutants left behind. Once they had left, Donatello sighed and stood next to his mate after he had changed Jiro's diaper, returning from the nursery.

"It's good that they're out of harm now, once I'm back in shape we'll take care of Shredder and his men." The purple banded turtle said to him.

"I feel we haven't seen the last of them considering we haven't confronted him in three years." Leo added.

"I got that feeling sometimes too, mostly after he threatened it wouldn't be the last we see of him. Which he fulfilled."

"Well, we'll make sure of it that he'll never get his hands on any of our kids again. He won't do what he did to Splinter when Karai was taken by him."

With a frown forming, Donnie looked down to their kids and baby feeling worried for their safety. "I wouldn't know how to live at the thought of having one of my babies taken... but that's why we're here. To protect them."

"We almost lost Amedea, but Raph luckily saved her, thank goodness." The turtle in blue remembered that memory the day their brother saved her.

"The scariest day of my life by far! And still thankful with you, bro."

Don soon turned to Raph as the emerald green turtle smirked, "I'm pretty sure you would've done the same if it were Rosie."

"Just happy my Raphie-Waphie is still with us." Mikey happily said hugging his strong brother by the waist.

Raphael brought him close and said, "I wouldn't leave you all by yourselves. Never."

He then nuzzled his cheek to his with Michelangelo returning it before he would speak. "Um, Raph?"

"Yeah, babe?" Raph looked to him curiously.

"You wouldn't mind if you got me a pizza with my favorite topping on it? The little one is starting to feel hungry again."

"Oh! Sure, whatever you want. Then I'll make the call for Antonio's, be right back!" With that said, Raph quickly ran over to the phone to get a meal for his mate.

"Wow, Mikey, now that you're pregnant again, it's like you grown a second stomach!" The leader exclaimed. "But I can say the same for Donnie. Little Jiro made his Mommy so hungry, I'm surprised he turned out so tiny." He looked to his little son seeing how small their third child was.

"I know, it makes me think that most of the food didn't go to him." Don said then later placed a pacifier on Jiro's mouth and watched his own belly. "I guess most of that food went to me... got a lot of baby fat left."

"Hehehe, a little fat never hurts." Leo teased him a bit with a smile.

"Hmph, easy for you to say. You're not walking around with it." The tall turtle placed a hand on his hip.

"Oh, I love you, Donnie." He chuckled more.

Donnie had then couldn't help but blush at his words and giggle at him. "I love you too, Leo."

But then, just as they were having their sweet moment with each other and their three children...

"Raph! When's the pizza coming?!" The youngest turtle bellowed when he asked for his dinner.

"Oh boy..." Leo had notice by then that Mikey's mood swings were starting to kick in so soon.

"Easy, Mikey, I just finished making the call!" The red turtle came back rather surprised after hearing his brother yell. "It'll be here in thirty minutes or less."

"Aww... Thirty minutes?! I'll die if I don't eat something now!" Whined the baby of the Hamato family.

"Uhhh... you can get a snack from the fridge while we wait?" He replied with a sweat drop appearing from his head and smiled awkwardly.

"But I specifically want pizza!"

"Alright I'll see if we have some leftover pizza somewhere." Raph sighed and left to go check in the kitchen after he turned to Leo and said, "Well, we came to a wonderful start..."

"And only nine months to go." Leo chuckled at the scene.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me, bro. Appreciate it, really do." The second oldest smirked to him as the sword wielder laughed more and shook his head before he looked to his mate placing a hand to his shoulder.

The bo wielder smiled back and leaned his head on Leo's with the leader smiling in return and hoped that everything was going to be alright with the Mutanimals safe from harm from Shredder... or so they thought...

* * *

Six months had passed and Donnie was sitting in front of the kids in the living room to keep an eye on them while they played. Jiro, now six-months-old, had already learned to crawl a few months earlier as he crawled around the area to try and play with his older brother and sister at whatever they were playing.

Once he spotted his older siblings he crawled over to them, curious at what they were doing as he then goes to touch one of Kota's action figures, which was his Captain Ryan figurine and looked at it before he goes to chew on the head. When he knew his figurine wasn't at his side, Kotaro turned around and when he saw what his baby brother was doing, he gasped out loud and dashed over to him.

"No Jiwo! That mine!" Kotaro yanked it out of his little hands until the poor little infant turtle began to cry when the figure was pulled from his mouth and his cheeks turned red.

Soon, the mother of the three turtle tots instantly reacted when he saw what happened and dashed over to Jiro. "Oh sweetie!" He bent down and picked him up in his arms but then turned to his eldest son. "Kotaro, don't pull it out of his mouth like that! You could've hurt his jaw!" He stood at full height and gave him a strict look.

"My Cap'n Wyan!" Kota yelled as Jiro cried more until boogers came out from his nose.

The parent of his children wiped his baby's nose with a rag he had and then turned to Kota with a softer tone. "Honey, be more gentle with him, he's just trying to play with you two. He doesn't mean any harm in any way." He sighed and later walked off with him to the nursery saying, "C'mon Jiro, Mommy's got you."

And as he watched them leave into the other room, the little tot who had his father's eyes crossed his arms with his action figure in hand, feeling very upset, and most of all jealous. This got the attention from his sister when she noticed what was happening after she put her dolly down.

"What's wong Kota?"

"Mommy wove Jiwo more..." He looked to her trying to fight back tears. "He no wove us no more. Jiwo Mommy baby now."

"I feel too." Amedea pouted. "Yesterday he got books and wip page!"

"He twoble! Mommy n' Daddy no think so!"

"Daddy mad I yell at Jiwo fo' ruining book!"

"N' Mommy at me fo' Cap'n Wyan!" Kota then got up from the floor and picked up all his toys. "No want Jiwo get my toys!" Then he turned back to Amy and said, "Baby go 'way!"

"I no wike baby 'round!" She agreed with him. "He get all attention!"

Kota pouted and his eyes filled with tears once more. "Want Mommy n' Daddy wit us..."

"Me too. I miss havin' dem wove us."

Then the oldest brother rubbed his eyes and wiped his tears away with a sniffle with Amy saying to him, "We get Mommy an' Daddy again."

Little Kota looked to her and nodded. "Mm-hm... miss Mommy an' Daddy..."

And just as this was happening, Raphael walked by the living room and saw the twins rather sad and Kota crying in front of her, wondering what was up with them. "Hey kids, what's wrong?"

When she heard her uncle call to them, Amy turned and looked up to him with a mad look. "Kota and I no wike baby bwother. He take Mommy an' Daddy away from us."

The muscular turtle became surprised by her words that they would think that about their only youngest brother that way. Before he reasoned with his brothers' children, he knelt down to them at their level to talk to them face to face.

"Hey whoa there, that's not true they love you both too."

"Nuh-uh!" Said Kota. "They wove baby more, they yell an' get mad at us!"

"Jiwo get 'way wit what he do!" Amy added.

Seeing that this was not getting through to them, Raph then sat in front of them and took them both into his lap to explain things clearer to his niece and nephew. "Look guys, don't take it that way. He doesn't "get away" with everything, he's a baby. He's exploring and discovering things he hasn't seen before. So that's why he grabs your toys or books. Because he sees you two with them and he wants to know what they are." He smiled down to them. "And you know, you along with Rosie all did the same thing."

"Weelly Uncle Waph?" Amy was eye-widened as she looked up to him hearing what he said.

"Yeah, how many things didn't you guys chew on or break that belonged to us?" He chuckled at the memories. "And do you see us mad at you?"

Kota had thought for a second and shook his head. "No."

"See? It's because we love you all and we can't stay mad at you because of small things like that." Raph later put them on the floor and got up. "Just take it easy with him, you're his role models so he's learning from you two. Be patient with him, ok?"

"Ok, Uncie Waph say it twue." Amy nodded slowly.

Kotaro looked to her still a bit doubtful about it but nodded. "Ok Uncle Waphie."

"Good kids. Now stay here and play nice, gotta check on your Uncle Mikey and see how he's doing."

Little Amedea nodded again and didn't say anything and turned to Kota. He looked to her in return, still not sure about their brother Jiro.

"You think he say twue?" Amy whispered.

Kota shook his head. "No..."

"I don' too." Amy replied as Kotaro crossed his arms and looked away.

Meanwhile, Raph made it to their room, where Mikey and Rosie were sleeping for the past few hours. They should've gotten up by now which made him wanna check on them if they were fine or needed anything. He opened the door slowly and peeked his head in to see his growing family.

Mikey, who's tummy was now getting bigger after six months passed, was sleeping soundly while Rosie was sleeping on top of him resting her head on his tummy. The father of their daughter and soon-to-be baby to arrive gave a small smile and tip toed his way into their room. He crawled into the bed with his family giving a quick look at Mikey's sleeping face and resting a hand on his lover's now big belly.

The mother turtle moaned a little in his sleep as the growing baby inside him kicked a little while Rosabella shifted in her sleep letting out a yawn. Raphael shushed his beloved mate and brother softly and rubbed his belly, whispering. "Everything's alright..."

Michelangelo snored softly not realizing that Raph was in the room when he suddenly put a hand to his belly in which he ended up placing on his hand. Raph felt his warm hand on his and smiled to him, nuzzling his cheek thinking he was awake. The small ninja in the orange mask hummed softly as he let a smile draw on his face as he felt the warmness and nuzzled into his as well.

"Man, Mikey you're so lovable..."

And after that small little moment, Rosie suddenly rubbed an eye and woke up, giving out a yawn and lifting her head up when she saw her father. "Daddy?"

"Hey, baby girl. Had a good nap with Mommy?"

Rosie nodded and looked to Mikey who was nuzzling Raph until he slowly began to wake up. As he opened his eyes, he saw his strong, handsome brother as he began to smile more. "Hey there, big guy."

"Huh? Hey, babe. I thought you were already awake."

"Aww, I knew you were around when I felt you."

"Nothing sure gets by you, does it?" He chuckled and kissed his cheek.

Mikey giggled as he returned the kiss and said, "Nothing except you and Rosie."

"So you had a good nap?" Raph chuckled. "Because from what I saw I think you did."

"I think I'm good and all rested. I am starting to get a little hungry after that."

Raph smiled and then turned to his growing stomach saying to their unborn child, "You getting hungry in there? You want Mommy to give you some num-nums?"

And just for the fun of it, Mikey pretended and answered for the baby in him. "Yes, I am most certainly hungry and want a nice big sammich and maybe later some ice cream with fudge and pickles and cherries."

Raphael laughed at Mikey's little act and kissed his stomach. "You sure make your Mama have some tall orders, little one!"

"How baby eat?" Rosie leaned closer and poked his belly.

"Well, sweetie when I eat all the nutrients, they go into the baby and that's how they grow."

"Ohhh... that why you fat?"

Raph after what their kid said tried to hold back his laughter by covering his mouth and snickered. "C-C'mon Mikey, let's go... make you something to eat!" He sat up while Rosie got off the bed. But this did not go too well for the pregnant turtle on the bed...

"I'm so blaming you for this Raph!"

"Hey, what'd I do?" The ninja in red smiled at him teasingly while he helped him up.

"I know you told Rosie about this! You think I am fat!"

His smile faded when a nervous one replaced it. "Whoa hey I didn't tell her that, she got that from the twins when Donnie was pregnant!"

And very soon when his emotional breakouts were kicking in, Mikey started to tear up in the eyes a little. "You're lying! How could you do this to me?! It's your fault I'm like this!"

Raph then felt a sweat drop run down and tried to calm him down. "No, no wait Mikey it's not like that, I'm not lying to you! You're beautiful! You look so beautiful carrying our second child!"

"You're just saying that to make me feel better..." Mikey sniffled. "I know I'm like a bloated turtle to you and I'm not getting any thinner!"

"That's not true, babe." Raph hugged him close. "You're gorgeous to look at and even if you don't get thinner in the next months, you're still a view to look at any time, any day!"

Then Mikey started feeling more tears well up as he began to cry loudly. This made Raph panic and quickly brought him into a tight hug patting his shell as the wailing ninja yelled, "I'm ugly! Admit it! I'm hideously fat and unfit to do stuff 'cause I'm chubby!"

"Mikey I'm serious here, you're not ugly! You're cute and sweet!" The poor sai wielder had prayed in his mind that something would happen until he thought of something else that would lighten him up. "Hey Mikey, I was planning on asking you later on but... I think now's a good time. You wanna find out if we're having a boy or a girl?"

He hoped it would cheer him up until Mikey suddenly stopped crying and said, "Well that would be really nice."

In an instant, the bigger ninja was very surprised at the sudden change of emotions, but shook it off before he started his tear fest once more. "Yeah, so we know how to decorate its side of the nursery it'll share with Jiro. Sound good to you?"

"Ok." He nodded. "Seems fair enough. But I still need food first."

"Yeah we can go once you're done." Raph rubbed his belly. "Then we'll know if we're having another missy or a little fella. And we can ask the guys if they wanna go with us."

"We can do that."

"Alright! Then let's get you a meal and we'll leave after." The crimson turtle smiled and wrapped an arm around him.

Mikey had soon sniffled a little forming a small smile on his face and suddenly hugged him. It made Raph's eyes widened by the sudden surprise and looked down to him saying, "What's wrong, babe?"

"I just love you Raph!" Mikey nuzzled in his chest.

Raph rubbed his shell and smiled as he replied, "I love you too, Mikey." Then after he led his impregnated mate and lover towards the kitchen to get him a quick bite.

Meanwhile, Leonardo was doing some training with Master Splinter until Donatello then walked into the dojo as he already put Jiro down for his nap, coming to see his mate's progress with their sensei. Unfortunately for Leo, something had been distracting him for quite some time and as much as he tried focusing on his training, his moves weren't quick enough to go after Splinter while their master dodged every attack he could throw at him.

"Very good, Leonardo, but you're still lacking on speed." He said to his eldest son. "You have to be much quicker with your movements when attacking the enemy if they dodge you alone. "

"I'm trying, Sensei." The blue leader said has he hastily goes and try to attack him again, but Splinter, of course still managed to dodge it.

"You must clear your mind and focus on the person in front of you, my son." Splinter told him noticing something was bothering him. "I sense something is troubling you and you're not setting your mind while it's lingering in the back of your head." He said to the blue turtle as Donnie saw them sprawl nearby and overheard what Splinter was starting to refer to, he didn't feel like he should interfere, but it was also his mate's sake and stood to hear what the sensei had to say.

"I am focused!" Leo yelled as he makes a shot with his sword, but again Splinter dodged it too.

"No, you are not. You are not thinking clear because I know when I see it in your eyes."

"Look, Master Splinter, nothing's wrong and I'm giving it my all. Can we please just continue with the training?" The turtle in from of their rat master was already getting annoyed as he made a strike with his sword once more. But Leo had been clouded by his judgment knowing something wasn't right when Splinter once again dodged with his walking staff.

"Do you possibly think I don't know what is happening when I have clearly raised you and the others for the past 18 years? You will not get this training done proper unless I know what is going on, Leonardo!"

And then suddenly, Leo finally snapped. **"I SAID NOTHING IS WRONG!"** And with his fury rage, he threw one his katanas at him which Splinter luckily attempted to dodge as it pierced through the large tree behind him.

The ninja in the purple mask gasped out loud witnessing his aggressive behavior and ran to the leader with a worried look crying out, "Leo!" He reached for him and placed both hands on his shoulder. "What's gotten into you?! What's wrong?!"

Leo stood there in silence in the middle of the dojo until he point blank turned to Donnie and then back at Splinter. He was very stubborn to say what had been going on in his mind until he turned back again to Donnie and said, "Just leave me alone, alright?"

Donnie said nothing after what he said and then gave him an angry look. "I don't know what's going on with you right now, but letting it out on others won't solve anything! And don't think almost stabbing Sensei will do any better!" With that said, Donnie later walked to the entrance of the dojo giving him a stern look and left.

And as Master Splinter watched Donatello leave, he turned to his eldest son concerned, yet calm as he approached him. "My son... what has got you so tensed? Something is wrong and I can feel it."

Leo looked down in anguish, but didn't say anything as he let out a low sigh. "I..."

"Yes?" The rat listened wondering what he'd might say.

Then Leo looked up to him and said with an apprehensive look and his eyes burrowed, "I'm worried about my kids and Jiro. It's been six months after we saved our friends from Shredder and his mutants, let alone the Kraang. And it seems during this time, there has been no sign of activity except for the Purple Dragons. I just feel something is not right after our victory. Seeing after Shredder is back after a few years, I have a feeling he's onto something much more than that."

While they talked Donnie made it back to the nursery to at least calm himself down with watching the baby sleep or tend to him when he wakes up. But Kotaro saw him come from the dojo and decided to take a small peek at what his Daddy was doing although they were not allowed in there in training hours. He made it to the door and saw his grandfather and Leo talking about something, something important by the looks of it.

"I'm very sorry I didn't tell you this sooner, Master Splinter." Leo said to him. "I didn't want Donnie to worry what was really the matter. I guess I got a little carried away lashing my emotions on you."

"Well," Splinter began as he strokes his long beard. "I must say, your angle hasn't changed when you threw your katana at me, but seeing how you feel has too got me in a worry since Saki's return."

"Really, Sensei?" Leo looked up to him rather surprised.

"Yes. I haven't said this in over those months but, seeing something about the Mutanimals didn't seem right after you and Raphael rescued them."

At the mention of the Mutanimals, Kotaro flinched in his place at just remembering them as he curled into a little ball right behind the entrance of the dojo.

"What do you mean, Sensei?"

"Knowing Saki, he wouldn't have let go of your friends as easily as he did once with Karai. I believe too that he is up to something, but I don't know what. However, as your dilemma to think something were to happen to your children, remember this... Always be prepared for the unexpected. You may not know what will happen when that moment comes. Always stay alert and do what is right to protect your children and your loved ones."

Before the conversation between the other two could continue, the red banded one came into the dojo in the look for the others also with little Kota holding his hand wearing a smile. But before he did say anything he felt like he was interrupting something important between them.

"Oh uh... am I stepping into something?" Raph cut in as Kota looked to them with a little frown while sucking his thumb.

The leader turned and noticed his brother was here saying, "Oh, hey Raph." And then as he looked down, he saw Kota was with him.

"Hey uhh... well I just wanted to pass by and let you guys know that I'm taking Mikey with Rockwell and the others to find out if we're having a boy or a girl. You guys wanna come?" The second eldest suggested.

"Thanks for the invite, but I'll have to turn down that offer." Leo replied. "I need to talk to Donnie. I've been so distracted lately with this Shredder thing that it's been months after saving the guys. And I've been very worried something is up and the battle's not over yet."

"Mm, alright. Well we'll be back in a bit. In case something's up I'll let you guys know. I'll be taking Rosie too."

He then left and patted Kota's head until the little one ran over to hug Leo's leg trying to erase the image of the Mutanimals off his very young mind. As Leo watched his brother head out when he then looked to his son and cracked a small smile and picked him up. "Hey, sweetie." He rubbed his nose against his.

Kota looked to him too but with himself smiling slowly at his dad's affection towards him and giggled a bit.

Splinter chuckled lightly saying, "I can see how devoted you are to your family just as much as I am."

Leo smiled and then looked to his sensei and said, "Yeah, I can already see. But I do need to find Donnie so I can explain everything. Just hope he's not too mad."

"You'll never know until you see him, hehe."


	8. The Order

Meanwhile, Donnie was pretty much what Leo had thought: changing Jiro and powdering his little tush with a scowl. Not meant for the child but mostly for Leo's sudden outbursts lately, it was getting on his nerves but he knew that even though something frustrated him he wouldn't let it out on the others, even less on his kids. He sighed with a frown and saw the innocent look Jiro was giving him while he tried to fit his fist into his mouth.

Baby Jiro moaned a little while sucking on his fingers and shook his other arm as Donnie couldn't help but smile at the little things his baby was doing and tickled his belly affectionately, "Oh honey, you know how to bring a smile to my face." He cooed to him causing the baby to giggle and smile happily as he kicked up his chubby feet.

Don chuckled softly and brought him to his arms carefully, "Come here, you little cutie." He cradled him and nuzzled his nose to Jiro's whilst he cooed cuddling in his arms and sucked his thumb.

The tall turtle sighed happily at his little baby until he heard the door knob turn and turned around to see who it was. He saw it was Leo who soon came in along with Kota and stood by the entrance, much to his pleasure after what happened in the dojo. He saw the little ashamed look he wore while he bounced Kota a little in his arm and came walking towards him, "Um, Don...? I think I owe you an apology for my behavior earlier. I really didn't mean to take it out on Master Splinter, or you."

His mate sighed and softened his scowl at him saying, "You didn't take it out on me, because if you do, your head is mine. But what got me angry was that you're suddenly becoming a second Raph, none of us can't tell you anything without you blowing out at us. And now with what happened with Sensei I think you took it overboard. How can we help if you don't let us know or try to brush us off?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry about what I was thinking. I've been so caught up with things, I've been worried for our kids and the baby with "you-know-who" back in the picture."

"I know, you think I'm not worried? I just had our baby when he came back and now that Mikey's pregnant it's even worse. I also worry if he'll try to take the ki-" He hesitated on what he was about to say when he saw Kota was still in the room with them. He didn't want to mention Shredder fearing it could wake up more memories and also, more fears on him. "The-them away from us again? Or if he finds out we have another one! All of us are feeling it, Leo. Not just you, you shouldn't let it build up like that, it's no secret."

"I know but it's not just that. Ever since Raph and I went to go save the others, I feel there's something not right. I mean, how could he after so long come back after being gone for three years and then months later there hasn't been any activity afterwards? And I believe he's up to something we're not aware of since that day."

"I don't know...I wish I had the answer for everything, but that's not the case. Whatever he's planning we gotta find out ourselves before it takes place wherever he planned it. Right now what we gotta do is find a way to keep the kids and Mikey safe. We don't wanna expose anyone."

"Of course not, especially Mikey. He seems so confident after a while but I'm sure he knows "he" is still around plotting what he'll do next."

"Yeah... but good thing you managed to delay whatever plans he had by you guys rescuing the Mutanimals. I just hope we can stop him once and for all after this fight..." Donnie said while he held Jiro close who began to babble to him.

"I am destined to protect our family at any costs. This ends now when we confront him again."

"Hope so, love..."

How they really hoped it would be the last time going against Shredder and wanting their kids separated from them. The thought of him victorious in tearing their families apart really made the leader's blood boil, he knew he was vile and low but repeating the same events he did with Splinter was going too far, even for him. But he kept a promise to his sensei and to his lover.

No way would he let the same thing that happened to Karai happen to the children.

* * *

While this happened, the other turtle couple along with Rosie had driven off to the Mighty Mutanimals' lair, excited to find out what they were going to be expecting this time. They had parked in an alley to avoid being exposed now that Shredder and his men were on the loose and made a quiet entrance to their lair after knocking their secret code to let them know it was no enemy. Once one of the members of the group saw it was the turtles, he opened the door without a minute to waste.

Raph entered with Mikey holding hands and used the other to carry Rosie and greeted them, "Hey guys!"

"Hey, fellas!" Pete greeted back, "Long time, no see! How're the kids?"

"They're fine thankfully, and we're just here because we got a little curiosity rising up in us."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Leatherhead said coming towards them.

Mikey looked to them while he placed both hands on his belly, "Well... now that I'm at least six to seven months pregnant, we were hoping maybe Rockwell can tell us if we're having a girl or a boy."

Rockwell heard him being mentioned and came to the couple with a smile, "Why of course, my friends! Come here. Good thing Donatello equipped my computers for things like these." He walked over to a bed and tapped it, "Lay here, Michelangelo if you will."

"Sure thing, dude." He then goes to lay flat on his shell as he waited for Rockwell to check the results of what that little baby in his tummy was.

"Hmmm..." The psychic monkey took a small look at his belly and pressed his fingers firmly on his plastron, he moved his hands to different parts so he could feel the baby and pressed more, "Yes..." He said concentrated on the process as Raph and the others watched and waited for when he would find out what they were going to have while little Rosabella played around with Pigeon Pete. After pressing around his stomach for about a minute or two, Mikey lift his head a bit and asked curiously to the Doctor.

"Anything, Doc?"

"Well I'm doing a small test to see how your baby is, and I can say its fine from what I felt. Now to give a little peek at the young one." He then took out his equipment and a computer for a quick scan. He used a small device and pressed it on his stomach slowly and moved it around to find the little creature, until then an image showed on the computer screen: it was their baby.

"There's your child."

The soon-to-be-mom again turned to look at the monitor and couldn't believe his eyes at the little image it displayed, "Oh my goodness...!"

Raph got next to his lover as he smiled widely and held his hand giving it a light squeeze, "Look at it!"

"Yes." The monkey chuckled, "Seems to be taking a small nap in there." He pointed to the screen, "You can see this is the head, those are its hands and the toes. I can also say that from what I see your baby is rather big for six months." He said looking at the small turtle until he smirked at them, "Looks to be sucking a thumb."

"Ohhh...!" The orange clad cheered starting to tear up, "This is amazing! Our little baby!"

Slash got close to his best friend and placed a hand on his shoulder giving him a warm smile at seeing the little creature on the screen, "It is a beautiful moment the way you look at it."

"It really is, Slash." Said Raphael who couldn't stop grinning, "So doc... what is it?"

"Hmm, I might not get a clear view at its lower part but if from what I can see I say you are having..." It took about a minute or two for the simian doctor to tell them what the little bundle's gender was since the equipment wasn't exactly an ultrasound machine, so it gave a very blurry view of the baby, but once he narrowed his eyes closer to the screen trying his best to get a clear view, he turned to them and smiled saying what the couple was waiting for.

"It seems you two are having a girl."

"Another baby girl...?" Mikey said with a happy gasp and turned to his daughter excitedly, "Did you hear that Rosie?!"

At hearing the word "girl" come out from the mutant monkey and her mom, she stood still for a few seconds until she literally jumped in glee and ran around laughing out loud, "I HAVE BABY SISTAH! Yaaaay! I have sistah!" She cheered greatly.

Raph smiled at her reaction at getting the little sister she always wanted thinking that she really needed one more than they thought at first, his thoughts were interrupted by a big pat on the shell from a laughing Slash saying, "Two girls in a row Raph! What will you do with them all?"

The red clad rubbed his shell at the brute pat from his buddy with a smirk and said, "Just love'em and spoil'em all we want I guess!" He turned back to Mikey and kissed his head at the news they received.

Mikey smiled up to him and was excited about their new baby, he had such a happy smile on him that couldn't be changed for anything as he said to him, "And only three more months until she's already in this world."

"Yeah, babe." His bulky mate said as he nuzzled his nose to his cheek, "We'll be ready for her." He said feeling content with it all until their freckled girl came running towards them and hugged Raph's leg wanting to share the same happiness with them. Once they finished, the older helped his lover get off the bed carefully and held his hand while he turned to the Mutanimals with a smile saying, "Well, we won't take any more time out of you guys. Thanks for taking the time and giving us this great news about our new daughter, Doc."

"Anytime my friends. If you need anything else let us know."

"Ok, guys! It was great seeing you all again after the kidnapping incident. See you're all doing great after that." Mikey said with a smile.

"Yes we are..." Leatherhead said but for couldn't finish his sentence, a few months before he and a few of the Mutanimals have been feeling this dreaded headache and didn't know the cause of it, it came and it went randomly. It wouldn't be good to mention it since he didn't want to worry his little pregnant friend.

"We'll be heading off now." Raph said to the bigger mutants, "See you soon guys! Come on Rosie." He smiled holding out a hand for Rosie to grab it which eventually happened.

"Thanks again! We'll have to plan a baby shower the next time we meet!" The orange clad said happily.

"Will do guys! Keep us updated!" Pigeon Pete said with a salute.

Right after the couple left, Leatherhead suddenly felt his head hurt but a lot compared to the last times he's had them. He gripped his head and hissed at the pain getting worse by the second. And right at some point, he could see the image of Shredder in his mind which caused him to unintentionally roar and hiss out flicking his enormous tail around. The leader of the team turned to him watching his partner in agony and called out to him.

"Leatherhead! What's wrong?!" He asked worrying for him only to receive a roar as his answer, but then the poor alligator felt something enter his mind.

"Leatherhead... Stop!" Said the voice.

The mutant alligator suddenly stopped and stood still, but his eyes became completely white, now he was under Shredder's control.

"My others... awaken!"

"Leatherhead?" Insisted the giant turtle when he saw this happening, suddenly he too felt his head starting to hurt until he groaned and knelt to the ground cursing to himself that the damned headache came back but this time more brutal.

The bird suddenly looked to his agonizing friends, "H-h-hey?! What's going on?" He asked out loud wondering what was going on.

As the comrade checked on his reptilian friends, Rockwell started as well as he held his head tight and stood in his place like the others awaiting for their master's orders.

From their subconscious they could hear Shredder's words, it was something they had been going up against for some time. And now they seemed to have reached their limit on the mental fight with him. "For months you have fought the control of the brain worms, but now I finally have you under my control once more, and with a new member. Now obey me, mutants... find the turtles... lure them out... and do what you must to make them surrender..."

The turtle formerly known as Spike was finally in his control as he opened his eyes as they were white as well, "Yes, Master Shredder..."

"Shredder?! What in the heck is going on here?!" Pete said realizing he was the only mutant to not be mind-controlled and came to a conclusion that their enemy had brainwashed them when he had went to go get help that day, "No... He couldn't have!"

Just before the pigeon could make any more assumptions, Leatherhead dashed out of the lair with the rest of the big mutants behind him and aimed for the turtles' lair, but going further in their path, they received another instruction from their "Master".

"When you get there we will know... Kraang has a surprise awaiting once you reach them. Now go!"

"Will do, Master Shredder!" The black clad turtle assured already heading toward his destination with the alligator and Rockwell as the turtles didn't have any clue they were going to have a rude awakening when they found out about them and their new plan.

Pete watched them leave he started to panic and squawk worrying for both them and the turtles, especially their kids, "Oh no! This is terrible! They've had the brain worms in them all along and didn't even know! Oh man! This is really serious! I have to warn them fast!" Filled with determination he then hurriedly left the lair and flew off to see if he could manage to get a hold of Raph and Mikey before they headed back to the sewers before the others made it.

On the way to the Turtle Lair, Leatherhead murmured under the Shredder's control, "Destroy... turtles... bring... to Master..."

"Must track them down and take their offspring..." Slash second.

Already ahead of them, the turtle couple had no idea what was going on as they made their way back home. Raph had the radio play some rock music in low volume while Mikey had Rosie on his lap and enjoyed the ride after hearing the exciting news of their baby.

"This is totally awesome news! I can't believe we're gonna have another little girl!" Said Mikey innocently not aware about what was behind them.

"Me neither! Guess I'm good at having daughters." His mate laughed with a big smile.

The youngest of the four then giggled and said, "Maybe somewhere in the future we'll have a little dude like Kota and Jiro." He then rubbed Rosie's head gently, "But I am happy we're still having a baby no matter what gender it is. I'm happy just the way things are."

Rosie giggled on his lap at feeling his hand caress her head and hugged her Mama tight pressing her face on his stomach affectionately. Mikey smiled happily to her until he felt his baby kick making him look down and place a hand on his stomach, "I can tell the little baby is happy too and can't wait to see us once she's out of my tummy!"

"I bet she is, babe!" Raph said as he placed a hand on his belly and after a small drive he noticed the familiar alley, "Oh, we're here. Can't wait 'til the rest know the good news!"

"Me too! And already, I'm starting to feel hungry again!"

"I get a feeling this baby's gonna have quite an appetite already." The second oldest chuckled.

"Boy, you said it!"

Once Raphael parked the wagon in a safe place, Michelangelo got off the van carefully and carried Rosie waiting for Raph to join them. The bulky mate got out of the driver's side until he saw from afar something coming, and it was big and narrowed his eyes, "Huh?" But before he could get a clearer look, they vanished, "...Nah, must be trucks or something." He wrapped an arm around Mikey and made it into a secret entrance they had in that alley that led to the lair.

But what they didn't know was they were being followed by their friends who were now mind-controlled by Shredder himself. Slash watched from a distance that they headed to their lair and then turned to Leatherhead and Rockwell.

"Let's go get our prize."

"And bring them to Master's feet..." The mutant simian said as he quietly leaned in to see where they got in, but once he saw a door that was camouflaged as a brick wall close, he addressed the others to follow to get what their Master wanted more than anything.

Meanwhile, Pigeon Pete flew as fast as he could to go warn Raph and Mikey that the others were on their way to get them. But once he saw the party wagon in the alley from up above, he witnessed the Mutanimals already heading their way into the sewers when he was too late. He how Leatherhead with a whip of his massive tail he knocked the door down causing a loud crash to echo in the inside and let the others get in as he followed behind.

"Oh no! I didn't make it in time!" He exclaimed in fear, "The turtles are done for! What am I gonna do?!" He panicked as he tried to think while he was pacing on the roof top he landed on until an idea hit him, "Wait! That's it! I'll call for April O'Neill and that Casey kid for help! And maybe a few others too! They're gonna need some serious help! I must act quickly! Don't worry guys! I'm coming back for help!"

* * *

Back in the Lair...

Donnie had the kids and the baby in the TV area while he took a small break by eating a few snacks with Leo on the sofa as they waited for their other brothers to come back from the Mutanimals' lair. He chatted a bit with Leo and every once in a while turned to the kids to see if they were playing nicely or watching TV silently. But for now the twins were watching Barney while Jiro played with a rattle he had. The proud father of three smiled to them and turned to the turtle who gave him those little treasures.

"Our kids sure are growing up fast, huh Donnie?"

The taller smiled to him and nodded, "Yes they are. It felt like it was just yesterday we found out we were going to be parents... unexpectedly." He chuckled.

"And when we first became more than brothers." The blue clad smiled and winked at him.

Donnie blushed and placed a hand on his with a small smile, "That's something I'll never forget."

A while later both Raph and Mikey had returned home with exciting news about the new baby. Raphael was about to speak until his cheery mate Mikey beat him to it since he couldn't help but spill the beans getting the other's attention.

"Hey dudes! We're having another girl!"

Donnie turned to them at the sudden loud voice he heard, but once his younger brother said they were having another missy in the lair he smiled widely, "Another girl? Aww! That's so cute!"

"Yeah! Rosie is happier that we're finally having her little sister!"

"That's great news, Mikey! How were the guys anyhow?" Leo said also congratulating them as he then turned to his red clad brother.

"They were good, Rockwell made a little scan on Mikey and after that we just said our good byes to them and came here. Nothing unusual."

"And hopefully when we see them again, maybe we'll have a little party before the little one finally comes." The freckled one added patting his stomach.

"Oh that would be great!" Said Don getting up, "Decorating the lair with everything pink for our new niece coming!" He laughed a little already picturing the whole party with all the feminine decorations.

The little freckled girl who had been put down on the floor had gone over to hug Mikey's leg with a big grin asking excitedly, "Mommy! Want baby sistah now! She be here?"

"Just three more months and she'll be here, sweetie!"

"Ok, Mommy!" She said with a nod, until her little troublemaker side kicked in once more, looking over to the right she ran over to Amy and laughed victoriously at her saying in a mocking tone, "I have sistah! You no!" She showed off lifting her chin in pride towards the oldest tot.

Amedea looked to her shorter cousin as seeing the attitude she was using again and gave her a stink eye, "I no care. Have Kota! He better than sistah."

"He no gul! I do have sistah! You no! You bwothuhs!"

"It still no matter!"

"You jel'us!" Rosie smirked trying to get to her.

Little Kota and Jiro, who was crawling around, remained on the back watching them at it again and sat next to the TV not really wanting to get involved in their little bickering like last time. So he sat quietly watching them, but while at it, his baby brother came crawling to him cooing loud enough for him to hear. Jiro looked to him with big curious eyes using his stubby little fingers to touch his leg, which the toddler irritated took away from him before he could even get any closer to him. He glared at the little baby more until he got distracted when he heard Rosabella begin to chant how she was going to have a sister and not Amy.

The smarter tot growled until she spat at her, "I be' it be bwothuh when Unckie Mikey have baby!"

At hearing that Rosie's smile dropped and immediately growled back at her, "No! It gul! Uncle Monkey say so! It sistah!"

"We see!"

The older boy saw how both girls were butting heads again with their slowly developed rivalry, but to make sure nothing else was going to happen he decided to go with his parents in case they involve him again. He was about to get up as Jiro watched him so he could go with his parents until he felt something grab his leg turning to see what it was.

At first he thought it was his little pest brother going to grab him again, but when he looked he saw the 6-month-old sitting next to him sucking his thumb, he turned to see his leg until he went pale. He saw a dark face with beaming white eyes lowly forming a grin that could give him nightmares for weeks. It took a second for him to react, and when he did, he suddenly quivered and gave out a loud cry that caught the attention of the turtles and Splinter who had been in another room mediating.

Leo quickly turned and yelled, "Kota?!"

Kotaro screamed more and right in front of everyone, he was then taken to the shadows as he reached out for the girls and Leo.

Rosie stood stiff at watching the whole thing until she reacted and ran back to Mikey and Raph whimpering out loud. All of them were in shock at watching what happened to the little tot. But Donatello literally entered a panic attack.

"KOTARO!"

"BWOTHUH!" Amy said beginning to cry.

Splinter suddenly ran into the living room where his grandson was and yelled, "WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

"Kotaro! He's vanished!" The father said as suddenly goes after where the figure had taken him. He reached for his katanas and dashed off to the subway to get his son back.

Their sensei saw where Leonardo had gone off to but when he sensed something else aside from the sudden disappearance, he gasped, "Oh no! This is worse than I feared!"

"MY BABY! WHERE'S MY BABY?! MY LITTLE KOTARO!" Don kept yelling out loud running over to the entrance of the Lair looking for anything that could give him a clue of where he was as he let big tears fall, "KOTARO!" His breathing increased rapidly and then when he thought about his other children he rushed back into the lair taking Amy and Jiro quickly into his and Leo's room and hid them under their bed shaking uncontrollably, "S-sweetie, please stay here. Don't c-come out for anything and watch over Jiro please! We'll get y-your brother back, I promise!" He stuttered.

Amy whimpered as tears fell down her face at what was going on, "Kota be ok?" She asked fearing about what would happen to her younger twin brother.

"Yes he will be, honey... M-mommy and Daddy will get him back. But s-stay here please... You two will be safe. Meanwhile protect your little brother and make sure he doesn't go anywhere."

She looked down to her brother who began to cry and hiccup as she looked back up and said, "Yes, Mommy."

"Good girl." He kissed her head and then Jiro's to calm them down at least a bit, later getting up and heading towards the door, he said, "You'll be safe, sweeties." Without another word he left the room as she held Jiro tight, shook and cried hoping everything was going to be alright.

Mikey was in the back as he held onto Rosie tight, scared for Leo and Donnie having to see Kota taken away again hoping it wouldn't happen the same with the others and Rosie. The little girl in his arms was shivering fearfully and clung onto Mikey for comfort and protection, she also hoped that they find Kota soon so they can be at peace again.

Out in the sewers, Leonardo, Raphael and Master Splinter were searching for the missing tot, with every passing minute the father of the little boy felt his heart pound faster at having no clue who or what took him, but he knew that when he found out, heads would be rolling tonight for having the nerve to steal his son. While he thought all that, the voice of their father figure interrupted them.

"Kotaro!" Splinter called out.

Raph snarled and gripped tightly on his sais seeing that they were getting nowhere with this blind chase until he called out, "If you had the guts to steal one of our kids then you'd better have the guts to show yourself and fight like a man if you're one!"

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Leo took out his katanas getting ready to fight if the figure came out, "SHOW YOURSELF!"

But as he finished his threat they heard the cries of Kotaro from afar.

"Daddy!"

Leo gasped at hearing the little voice and said, "Kota! Daddy's coming!" he dashed faster as the others kept up as the cries from Kotaro grew louder and louder.

Once they reached they saw something they didn't expect, they saw their allies: Slash, Rockwell and Leatherhead standing there while the tortoise held Kota by the shell as the little tot sobbed loudly. Kotaro was already afraid of them but now he's even more.

"Hello, turtles..." Slash sneered, "Looking for something?"

"Slash!" The leader of the turtles was shocked at seeing it was them who took his son, "What are you doing?! Why are you doing this?!"

"Why, you ask? Just thought little Kota could get used to being with big ol' Slash rather than bein' a crybaby all the time." He lift the little turtle to his eye level making him continue to cry taking a look at Slash and covered his eyes letting out a shiver that caused him to almost pee himself at being so close to him.

"Yo Slash that's not even considered a joke! Let him go!" Raph glared at him and mostly confused with what he was doing.

"On contraire, my friend, I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, we have orders that must be carried out and we will not rest until we have gotten the rest of your family..."

"What?! Orders from who?!"

"None of your concern, turtles." Leatherhead interfered this time, "We already have our plan in action."

Before Leo could wonder more about why they were doing such a sudden act he noticed something, "Wait a second..." he took a look at them and noticed that their eyes were lacking pupils, now he knew what was going on, "Guys! The Mutanimals have been mind-controlled by Shredder!"

"And to think you are the observant one..." said Rockwell, "We have our orders from Master Shredder and you're coming with us along with your offspring!"

"I'd rather die than be taken to the likes of our enemy!" He said readying his katanas.

"That can be arranged... and we can include your other children and mates while at it." The alligator threatened.

The young blue turtle began to growl ready to fight with their controlled allies, "Mark my words... Shredder will never get his hands on our children as long as we're standing!"

"Well, it seems you have failed now. We have one of your children already..." The monkey man said grabbing Kota's arm roughly making the toddler whine, "So that makes a victory for him."

"Oww!" Kota cried more at the strong grip from the mutant.

"Enough of this!" The rat master yelled, "This ends now! We are your friends and you are certainly no ally to the Shredder. He has corrupt your mind in doing as he says until he will betray you once this is over!"

"Talking won't get you anywhere!" Without a warning, Rockwell placed his fingers to his forehead and let out a psychic beam aiming for the turtles and Splinter as Leatherhead launched towards them rapidly.

Leonardo dodged the beams and then did the same with the tempered alligator, "We don't want to hurt you!"

"But I want to hurt you!" He snapped his long jaw towards him.

Raph tried to reach for Rockwell but with not much success since he shot more beams to them, "Snap out of it! You can't let him win over you!" He said out loud hoping to at least reach one member, but the monkey mutant didn't listen to him and launched another beam.

Slash had gone to attack Splinter with the intentions of getting rid of the obstacles interfering in their mission, "Where are your other sons? Hidin' from what's going to become of them and their babies? You're lucky you still have what's left until we've taken that from you too!"

Hamato Yoshi dodged his attack with his walking staff saying, "Slash, I wish to do no harm on you! You were once under Shredder's control and there's still a way to fight it!"

"Heh, jokes on you Grandpa. We've been resisting it for this long we were already given the brain worms before your turtle boys came to save the say, or so they thought!"

"So you've been under his control this whole time?!" Raphael asked in surprise, dodging Rockwell's beams and throwing a few shurikens at his helmet.

Before the tortoise could answer, Leatherhead roared loudly aiming for Leo and Splinter, "Yes!"

The eldest son grunted almost getting whacked by Leatherhead's massive tail and said, "So all of a sudden you just take orders when you never even knew?!"

"Enough talk!" LH threw a punch to Splinter and let him hit the wall with a sickening thud. The elder rat fell to the ground with a grunt as he began to feel badly hurt.

"Master Splinter!" Leo called out.

"That makes one, now you two... or on second thought... why not the four of you at once?" Rockwell said with a very pleased look towards the young turtles.

Raph looked to him confused but angry at what he was saying, "What do you mean by that?!"

"Well let me ask you, who's protecting your mates and children right now...?"

When Leo understood what he was referring to with that comment and most importantly seeing that Slash was nowhere to be seen along with Kotaro, he eyes widened and gasped saying, "Donnie! We've got to stop them!" He put away his swords helped Master Splinter to his feet and dashed back to the lair.

The red clad was surprised as well as how they couldn't notice a massive turtle leave without being noticed in the first place. He turned to his brother and father leaving towards the lair and turned back to the other two mutants again and pointed a sai at them as he ran, "THIS ISN'T OVER YET!"

"It will be a lot harder than you think, Raphael!" Leatherhead said and then disappeared with Rockwell into the shadows.

They ran back to the lair as fast as they could to fight off Slash in case he was attacking or already getting the kids in his grasp, also to make sure he wasn't anywhere near Mikey since he was in a very delicate condition. That was Raphael's top worry now. But when they finally got there, they only saw Donnie at the entrance still on the look for Kotaro until he spotted Leo and the others. He ran over to Leo and placed both hands on his shoulders.

"Leo! Please! Where is Kotaro?! I'm worried for him!"

"It's the Mutanimals!" Leo said out loud, "They've been brainwashed by Shredder this whole time and is using them to get to the kids and us!"

Donnie brought his hands to his mouth and could feel himself cry, "He's taking Kota to Shredder?! No! Not again! Please, we gotta find him!"

The second oldest looked around when he noticed nothing was happening, he was sure that the monkey and the others were buying enough time for him to come over to their home. "But... the others mentioned that Slash came here to take the kids..." But before he could ponder more, the sound of his mate's voice was heard coming to towards him.

"Raph...? RAPH!" Mikey called out worryingly running the little he could to him with Rosie in his arms, "What's going on?! What happened?"

The stronger one turned to him and hugged him tight, "It's the Mutanimals! They're behind all this, they're under Shredder's control with the brai-"

The horrible sound of a thud echoed in the lair when Michelangelo saw Raph fall to the floor unconscious with a big bruise on his neck, he stared down at him, but before he could call out or reach for him he noticed a large clawed foot behind his lover, he slowly looked up to see who did that to his mate. He felt himself pale up and gulp, Slash was there while he had little Kota in his grasp and with a menacing look on his face.

"Surprise!"


	9. Separate Ways

As the mind controlled mutant laughed manically, Mikey screamed and held Rosie tight backing away from the menacing turtle at the entrance to their lair. "Slash! What are you doing?! Why do you have to do this?!"

Donatello saw poor Kota in his grasp and yelled, "Kotaro!"

"Mommy!" The turtle toddler cried as he reached out for him only for Slash to hold him tighter.

"He's ours now and so are your other kids!"

"You don't have to do this, Slash!" Leonardo yelled. "We know somewhere deep down you feel this is wrong!"

"Silence, fool! There's no stopping me even if you try!"

As the pregnant ninja stepped further back, little Rosie began to cry until from in front of them, Raphael woke up from what caused him to fall earlier. He carefully got up slowly to his knees and elbows at the sudden attack from his former best friend and looked to him at seeing what he was about to do, out of desperation he yelled. "...Spike, stop! Snap out of it!"

Then all of a sudden as Slash heard that name, he remembered when he was once Raph's pet before he had mutated into who he is today. At first the thought of what Raph said could lure out the brain worm. However, he shook that memory out of his mind and growled menacingly, "Out of my way, Raph!" Then he charged over to Mikey into the lair as he was about to go after their daughter.

"Slash, no!" Leo cried.

Mikey prepared for the worse when he stepped further away holding on to Rosie real tight as the brute turtle was coming after them. "Get back! You're not taking my baby!"

Rosie sunk into Mikey's and shivered staring at the beast. "Uncle Swashie?"

And just before Slash could get a hold of the mother-to-be and little Rosabella, Raph got up fully and hurriedly ran over to them, stepping in front of his little family from the possessed mutant. "Get away from them!"

Slash made a sudden halt when the red banded turtle stood up to protect his family. However, this made him grow angry at his former owner as he bellowed, "Don't make me have to hurt you again, 'cuz I will! I have orders from Master Shredder himself!"

Raphael glared at him hard and shouted, "Leave them alone!"

But at seeing that he wasn't backing down, he then got a message from the Shredder in his mind again, but it was good news for him. Once he let him know what was going on, he smirked and took a step back...and what the family didn't know, was that they were in for a heck of a fight. From behind Slash the magenta portals opened and out came Kraangdroids.

"Oh dude...! It's the Kraang!" The orange turtle yelled.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter called out to him. "Get out of here with Rosabella and the others while you still can! You're in no condition to fight!"

"H-hai sensei...!" As told, the youngest brother stepped a few more feet back and made his way with Rosie out of the living room.

And just as the Kraang were coming their way out of the portals, Donnie took out his bo staff angrily and yelled, "You try to take away my baby?! Then you're all in for a beating!"

The purple turtle and the rest of the Hamato clan began to fight with the Kraangdroids invading their home once more while Master Splinter prepared himself with his walking stick to battle against their mightiest foe's new allies.

As they fought, Rosie pressed her face on Mikey's chest fearing the sound of clanking metal and laser starting to shoot as they ran away from the battle and cried to her mother, "Mommy! I scared!"

"Don't worry, baby girl!" Mikey said to her. "Your Daddy is fighting the bad old meanies! And Uncle Slash is just not himself but he'll be better sooner or later!"

The battle heated up as Donatello bashed some droids roughly and threw them away from the lair while Raph stabbed a few and kicked some away making a few Kraang fly out of their metal bodies. "Take that!"

The blue banded leader stabbed most of the heads with his katanas making the bodies short-circuit and malfunction as Master Splinter jabbed most of them in the abdomen and literally tore the Kraang out from they're cyber bodies with his staff.

Although he didn't want to hurt his friend, Donnie aimed for Slash to try and get Kota back from his clutches. "Give him back! Now! I don't want to hurt you!"

"Oh? You want him back?" The giant turtle said with a smug as he pulled Kota away from him. "You'll have to fight me for him if you want him to stay unharmed."

Donnie grunted and swung his staff with force aiming for his head, but the mace wielder was just too quick for his aims and dodged his every attack. Little Kotaro continued to cry at not only being with Slash but also the sudden robots that appeared making it worse adding on to his fear.

"Too slow, brainy!" Slash yelled. "You sure you still want him back?"

Donnie soon felt his anger rise from the frustration and swung it faster. "I want my child back! Now give him back!"

"Awww the mommy wants his widdle crybaby." The massive turtle mocked the genius. "Come on, you almost had him."

At that moment there, Donnie felt his motherly instinct kick in to protect his baby, and once he reached it, he quickly whacked him on the head and landed a kick on his chest with all the force he could give. Slash gave out a cry and finally let go of Kota as he grabbed hold of his stomach and dropped to his knees in pain. Kotaro soon fell on his bum and quickly lifted his arms for Donnie with big tears stained on his face.

"MOMMY!"

Donnie ran and held him close rocking him in his arms thankful that he was safe again. "Kotaro! Oh my sweetie, thank goodness!"

Leo had cut up some more Kraangdroids in pieces until he ran over to Donnie and Kota after he saw him safe and sound with his mother. "Kota! Oh thank goodness you're alright!"He said as the little boy reached for him also which made the father hug them both tightly.

"Oh yes, we got him back!" Donnie said but he almost distracted himself completely from the rest of the Kraangdroids coming into the lair as he held Kota close to defend him.

But what they didn't know was that some of the droids had been also spreading throughout the lair, they went to look into their rooms bringing the doors down, until they went into Leo and Donnie's room.

From inside their room, Amedea suddenly heard the footsteps and cyber sounds as she tried to remain quiet and hidden under the bed with Jiro so the Kraang wouldn't find them. The Kraang bot searched around the room for any other things they considered valuable for Shredder making clicking and buzzing sounds as they scanned the area, not aware that the little girl and baby were hiding right under the bed to avoid any contact with them.

From the hallways of the lair, Mikey saw the Kraang bots scoping about the rooms as he kept himself in stealth mode knowing that Amy and Jiro were both in Leo and Donnie's room as he held Rosie close so she wouldn't make a sound. Rosie clanged to her mother's chest shivering and trying not to whimper in his arms fearing for her cousins in there.

One of the Kraang looked around the room until it turned to the other droid and began to speak their strange English. "Kraang, this place that is known as room is that which is known as empty... Kraang must inspect the others for Kraang."

"That place that is known as the next room over will be inspected to find where those who are known as the turtles are hiding that which is known as the offspring so we may bring them back to who is known as the Shredder."

As the Kraang headed for the exit, the older daughter watched them leave quietly letting out a little sigh glad that they didn't look under the bed, but she celebrated too soon, it was all good until her baby brother unintentionally let out a coo to call his mother. But it suddenly got someone else's attention instead as both Kraang turned around rapidly at the sound.

With a gasp as she heard them, Amy cried, "Jiwo no!"

Soon one of the Kraang literally launched the bed to the side and saw the two little turtles on the floor causing the smallest to cry at the sudden sound of the bed hitting the wall. "Those which are known as offspring...have been found."

But as the others fought in the living room, the sudden sound of Jiro's cries came to Donnie's ear. He turned to their room and saw the Kraangdroids marching in and gasped out loud. "AMY! JIRO! NO!" Don cried as he quickly ran with Kota in his arms while the other Kraang shot lasers at them.

The fearless leader continued to fight off more Kraang slashing them with his katanas until he heard the cries of Jiro coming from the room from afar when he saw Donnie dashing for their room. "Oh no! The kids!"

Just as Donnie made it to the room, he saw the droids trying to take a struggling Amy and a crying Jiro. Before he made his daring attack against them, he took out the staff with his free arm and stuck out his blade from it and then stabbed one of the alien robots in the chest sending him flying into the others with an enraged look. "Get away from them!"

"Mommy!" Amy cried as Jiro cried louder.

The tall turtle quickly bent down and hugged all three of his kids close. "Oh sweeties, are you alright?" He checked them for any bruises or cuts. Luckily they weren't hurt.

"Amy!" Kota cried and hugged her close.

"Kota!" His sister hugged him tight in return. "You safe!"

Later Leonardo hurriedly ran in to see what happened and saw everything so far was alright. "Oh thank goodness you're all alright!" He said kneeling next to his family.

"Leo, this is getting insane!" Don said taking Amy and Jiro passing Kota over to him. "There's too many of them and the kids are exposed!"

"We gotta get them out of here or at least get more help if the Mutanimals weren't mind-controlled!"

"I know! I don't want them to take our kids away again!" But before the bo wielder continued more droids entered the room shooting more lasers towards the turtle family as the kids screamed.

Their father quickly shield them by dodging the lasers with his katanas and yelled to his mate, "Donnie, take the kids now! I'll hold the Kraang off!"

As told, Donnie nodded and reached for a slinger where he put Jiro safely as he made a run for it with the kids.

Back in the living room, Raph and Splinter still fought off all the Kraang seeing their circuits and mechanical parts fly and spark. He really felt scared on the inside for Mikey hoping nothing would happen to him, Rosie or their unborn baby. But as long as he was here, he would make sure they would be safe and keep all the evils surrounding them away from him the best he could.

Michelangelo, after witnessing everything that's happening, he ran off with Rosie and went for the kitchen hoping the Kraang hadn't gone in there and hid under the table with his baby. "We'll be safe here Rosie. The others are ok. Just wish there was some kind of miracle to hold them off. If I wasn't so fat I'd show them what for!" Mikey said looking at his bloated stomach placing a hand on it.

"Mommy!" She sniffled in his arms. "Where Daddy?! I scared!"

"He's fighting against those nasty Kraang. He's alright, I trust in him!" At least that's what he thought hoping he would be alright.

But from right above them, another droid crashed on into the kitchen falling into pieces while the Kraang made a run for it. There was a ruffling in the kitchen entrance which made Rosie gasp and hide her face in Mikey's chest. Mikey saw the Kraang as it got closer after being shattered from its robot armor, he grabbed it by the tentacles and swung it to the wall as it got hit pretty badly, leaving it out cold on the floor.

Rosabella hugged Mikey tighter at seeing the gross creature and cried until a figure was coming where they were causing the freckled ninja to automatically shield her from whatever it was. The tension grew bigger as Mikey held her closer hoping it hadn't been Slash looking for them. However when they noticed the figure, it was Raphael looking for them nervously, until he spotted them on the floor and relieved himself.

"Mikey! Rosie!" He knelt down next to them.

"Raph! What's happening out there?" The turtle in the orange banana cried.

"A lot of things! They tried to take away the kids but Donnie took care of them." Then the red turtle brought Rosie to his arms which made her grasp on his neck instantly. "Mikey it isn't safe for you to be here."

"But where will we go if Shredder knows where we are?" Mikey grew concerned with apprehension. "And what about the Mutanimals?! And Leatherhead?!"

"I—" But before Raph could continue, suddenly Slash's mace smashed on the table making it crack with small pieces flying around as Rosie screamed quickly handing their daughter back to his mate.

The giant mutant with his eyes all white with a glare growled and huffed from his nose until he bellowed, "Hand over the kid or else you're gonna get what's comin' to ya!"

"I don't know how many times I gotta repeat it, but no! You're not taking her!" Raph yelled as he tried to push him away from Mikey and Rosie.

"I told you before... Don't make have to hurt you to get through them!"

But Raph saw that his efforts weren't really getting him anywhere with Slash and now with the Kraang. He used what was left of his strength to push him away from the other two turtles behind him, but the bulkier tortoise wasn't even breaking a sweat in pushing him back. He was going to get out beat for sure. But before he could do anything else to protect his family, he turned to them with a saddened look and then back at Slash and made the alternative as he said, "Mikey! Get out of here! Take Rosabella and don't turn back! You know where to go in an emergency!"

The pregnant turtle gasps until he yelled out, "But Raph! What about you?! What about the others?!"

"Forget about me! Just go, now!" He turned to him ordering his lover to get to safety not just for him and Rosie, but their unborn child.

Mikey suddenly got teary-eyed and looked over to Rosie and then back to Raph and finally gave a quick nod. "Ok." And with his daughter intact he got up with minor complications as he made a run for it before Slash would go after them until Raph stopped him at his will.

The muscled turtle saw them leave and soon felt himself growing sad at seeing the scared face of their little Rosie looking towards him. But it was for the best. "...I'll find you after all this... I promise..." Then with his great effort, he let out a cry and pushed Slash back with all his strength sending him to the stove after being punched.

The brute turtle in the black mask rubbed his cheek as he got up after taking the beating. "So you wanna play rough, huh? I'll show you how rough I'll be once I'm through with you, Raphael!" And with that he goes to swing his mace at him as Raphael tried to avoid it but ended up getting hit in the arm by it.

"Augh!" The sai wielder fell and held onto his arm as a small drop of blood trickled from the fresh wound. "Slash, don't do this! You're better than this!"

"Better than what?! Some pet I once was before I became like this?!" He yelled swinging his mace again at him but missed.

"No! You weren't just a pet, you're my best friend!" Raph called out trying to get through to him. "I told you everything that happened in my life! You always understood me and always had my back! Now you're showing the complete opposite!"

"Enough!" The turtle silenced him. "I am going to do whatever it takes to appeal Master's orders, even if it means killing you!"

And then out of rage, Raph took out his sai and with a scowl he let out another battle cry to attack Slash before things got worse.

Elsewhere, Donnie took refuge in his lab with the kids after he got them out of their room, but it wasn't working well now that the Kraang were trying to get in while they banged on the door harshly. The twins and Jiro were in his grasp as he tried to calm them down from all that was happening while they all hid behind his lab table. He held the twins close while he shushed Jiro in his sling until Amedea then broke the silence.

"Mommy, they no take us away again, will they?"She looked up to him with tears in her eyes.

"No they won't sweetie. Not while Mommy and Daddy are here to protect you all." He replied to his daughter until he heard the banging get louder.

"Nooo! They come in!" Kota shivered and held Donnie's arm tighter as Amedea started to cry along with Jiro crying harder.

Soon Donnie brought them into a tighter embrace and rocked them soothingly. "Shh, shh, don't worry we'll be ok."

Then suddenly the lab door burst open as six Kraang bots marched into the lab to find where they were as they started scanning the area. Amedea quivered and whimpered while the drones were already in as Kota got really scared seeing one of them from far away from their hiding spot. The poor kid screamed and hid his face in Donnie's neck making the parent turn and see them marching in.

Don wanted to fight back but with his arms full and scared to expose his children to them more than they were, he tried to think as fast as he could to find a new solution to what he could do to protect them and keep them safe. He scooted away all he could from the Kraang coming closer and cried, "No! Get away from them!"

"Did you hear something, Kraang?" One of the Kraang halted and looked around scanning to see any life in sight until the other spoke.

"Yes Kraang, the turtle which is known as Donatello is holding those who are known as their offspring. Kraang must take those who are called offsprings to the one known as Shredder."

Then the Kraang began marching over to them until Donnie out of instinct and still on the floor, he placed the twins on his back and protected Jiro in his arms securely before waiting for the right moment to attack their hated foes.

"I found the one which is known as the turtle who has the offspring that we just gathered for the one called—"

But before the Kraang could finish, Donnie kicked the Krang bot away right on the face and shouted to them. "Keep away from my babies!"

Then the other Kraang began to shoot lasers as Amy yelled.

The mother of the 3 quickly took out his bo staff and tried to fight them off all he could with one arm occupied, but the more he fought the more Kraang came in. He started feeling too outnumbered and turned to the kids and then back to droids fearing for the kids and himself.

But just as more of them were coming, Leo and Splinter sprinted into action and began fighting off some of the Kraang. Leo used both his katanas and stabbed one right in the abdomen where the Kraang was as it started to freak out and squealed making a great retreat.

From afar, Kotaro gasped at seeing his dad and grandpa come in and cried out with relief along with Amy, "Daddy!"

"Leo! Sensei! I'm so glad you're here!"

"I'm glad you and the children are safe." Splinter said after he had whacked a Kraang bot with his staff which short-circuited.

"Don't worry, we got this!" Leo said fighting off another bot. "You better get out of here as soon as possible!"

"But go where?!" Don exclaimed. "They invaded the whole lair and destroyed the entrance!"

"What about the Shellraiser?!" Leo grunted while hitting another Kraang. "I don't think they got to there!"

But as he listened to his proposal he understood what he meant, that was a big "no" as his answer. Donnie gasped out loud and said, "No Leo! I can't leave you and Splinter behind! You can't fight them all off!"

"We'll be fine!" Said Leo hastily. "You have to protect our kids at any cost so we don't ever lose them again!"

Donnie hesitated for a bit thinking of the outcome of the whole thing happening all at once with the Mutanimals, the Kraang, and Shredder. But then without any other choices left, he turned to their children and nodded sadly. "...Ok... I'll find Mikey and we'll take refuge!" As he did the initiative, he took the twins in his arms and ran out of the lab while Leo and Splinter held the Kraang off.

Leonardo looked back to Donnie leaving with the kids and their baby with a determined look hoping they will be safe and then turned back seeing one Kraang bot was about to attack him but made haste and got the better of it by slashing it in two.

While chaos happened in the lair, Donnie ran quickly to the kitchen where behind a few cans and cartons hid a small keypad. After typing the sequence of numbers a secret door slid open that led to a new escape route made by them time ago for cases like these. He ran down a secret tunnel escape with the kids and in hope of searching for Mikey, he knew he was the one more exposed to all this and tried his best to find him before anything else happened.

"Mikey! Where are you?!"He called out desperately hoping his younger pregnant brother was here and ok.

"Daddy an' Grampa gon' be ok?" Amy asked him.

"They will be, honey." He said to her. "They're going to be fine, and you'll see, before you know it Daddy will be with us again."

"Why Unckie Swash acting wike bad guy?"

"Because... Because he's not thinking right... he's... having a bad day?"

Then she looked to Kota and then looked back up to her mother and said, "He be mean to Kota!"

"Yes sweetie I know but please be quiet, now's not the right moment." Donatello still looked around the tunnel for any signs of Michelangelo hoping he was not too far.

On the other side of the sewers, Mikey was alone with Rosie seeking for someone close by as he called out, "Hello?! Is someone out there?!"

Donnie on the other end suddenly stopped on his tracks and gasped calling out again, "Mikey! It's me, Donnie! Where are you?!"

As Mikey heard his voice he cried out, "Donnie?! Is that you, bro?! Where are you?!"

The intellectual turtle hurriedly ran up ahead with his kids until he heard his voice getting louder and saw him a few feet away. "I'm over here! Mikey!"

Mikey also ran closer and heard the voice get louder until he finally spotted him. "Dude!"

"Unckie Mikey!" Amy cried happily.

"Uncle Mikey! Wosie!" Kota was relieved to see his uncle and cousin.

Donnie came running to them and sighed in relief when he made a complete stop. "It's good to see you're both ok! Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, just a little winded out." Mikey replied. "Where's Leo and Splinter?"

"They're fine... But I worry for them and how it will turn out with Slash and the Kraang..." Donnie looked down to Jiro who sobbed a bit and cradled him soothingly.

"So, now what do we do? We gotta find someplace so the Kraang or the Mutanimals show up and try anything!"

"I know, but I don't really know where to go. We're already hunted down by the Shredder and now the Kraang and they took our allies! I don't know if we..." Don thought for a bit until a mild thought came to him "...have to leave the city..."

"Unless we call April but she may be doing her studies. I don't know who we can turn to now that I heard Leatherhead has been mind-controlled!"

"This is too much..." The tech turtle said feeling himself stress out, "We got attacked by the people we least expected, two major enemies joined forces once more and we don't have anyone to rely on... I don't know what could be worse..."

Then suddenly from behind a silhouette appeared and cried out, "Hey guys!"

The younger of the two brothers jumped as he backed away holding Rosie tight, "Who's there?!" He asked fearfully.

Donnie hugged his three kids tightly taking a few steps back as well, "Who are you?!"

"Why it's me! Pigeon Pete to the rescue!" Said the mutated bird standing in the tunnel with a smile on his face.

"Pete! What are you doing here?" Mikey asked rather confused by his presence and the fact that he wasn't mind-controlled like the others.

But Kota suddenly at seeing another member of the Mutanimals coming towards them, he instantly remembered what the others did to him and started crying loudly and hiding in his mom's chest for his dear life, "Mommy! Noooo!" Definitely wasn't going to get over the Mutanimals any time soon thanks to this.

His mother turned to him trying to calm him down but unfortunately startled Jiro making him cry too, "Sweetie please calm down! It's ok! He won't hurt you!"

Pete was also startled by the tot's reaction towards him and slowly approached lifting his hands up to show he wasn't a threat, "Don't worry, I wasn't infected by those yucky brain worms. But I did bring a few friends with me to help you guys out."

"What other frie—" Donatello went wide eyed at seeing what he meant.

Out from the shadows, came Muckman, Malachi and Mondo Gecko.

"Well, since its mutant against mutant, I brought along some you may recall. I tried reaching for April and Casey, but I couldn't find them."

Once he saw all the mutant allies they once fought or worked with, Don felt amazed and somewhat grateful that they had more help than they thought they did. They could really use their help right about now. Mikey was surprised as well to see them all again, he especially got happy at seeing Mondo Gecko again. He came up to him and smiled.

"Whoa, dude! It's been a while since I last seen you!"

"Duude! It's been a while since we last saw each other, man! And—" He then cut his own sentence when he saw saw Rosie and then his stomach, "Whoa uh, I think you should lay off on the pizza, Mikey."

"Wish I could, but I can't. I'm expecting another little one on the way."

"You're having little dudes?! Whoa didn't know you could that! But I'm cool with it, bro." The overgrown gecko said patting Rosie's head as she grabbed his hand curious for his gloves.

"So these are you're kids, huh?" Said Muckman getting near Donnie with the kids, "They sure are getting big! And I see a little tiny one. I see you've been busy, green guy!"

"Umm yeah, Leo and I decided for another baby." He said looking to his kids and Jiro who was sucking his thumb and Kota who coward at seeing the new mutants. The poor thing we seriously need some kind of therapy for that he thought.

"And I seeith that the one whom I've came across with the head of a turkey is the father of this little girl, Michelangelo." Said Malachi examining the pink skirted turtle in his grasp.

"Yeah, although I am worried he may be in some kind of trouble with Slash fighting against him. And there's a ton of Kraang bots that won't stop coming!"

"Well, don't worry! That's why we're here to fight off those Kraang and help you get your family and friends back!" Pete said.

"That's something we're really grateful for, but we can't take the kids back it's too dangerous for them, and Mikey is in no condition to fight them off."

"I know a place where the little ones and the turtle can stay." Said the garbage mutant, "Just as long as you don't mind the smell. From there on, I don't think they'll ever try to find you where there is nothing but garbage."

"Ohh..." The purple masked one looked to the kids and back to Mikey thinking it a bit more and sighed, "I don't know... Jiro's still too small and the kids already have traumas of being away from us..."

"But, I'll be there for them." Mikey said "Besides like we all know, I can't fight in my condition if it's going to affect the baby."

Donnie thought for a moment knowing he was right about that. Also that the kids were exposed as it is, so he came to the decision knowing it was necessary to do even though it ached him terribly to do it, "Sweeties, you're going to stay with Uncle Mikey in a safe place. Mommy has to go back and help the others get the meanies out of our home."

His blue eyed son clung onto his arm saying, "Mommy weave?"

"Yes, honey..."

"We no want you to weave us..." Amy said with saddened eyes.

"I don't want to leave you three either, but Daddy needs my help and I can't leave him with Uncle and Grandpa on their own. Please stay with Uncle Mikey and be good."

His oldest daughter began to get teary-eyed and hugged Donnie saying, "No want Mommy get hurt!"

"Nooo! Mommy stay!" Her younger brother hiccupped and sniffled.

"Kids please don't make this any more difficult, I know you want me to stay but this is to protect you and the others. I promise I'll be back along with Daddy." He said to them trying not to cry himself.

"Hey, kids, don't worry. You're Mommy will be alright. I'll be here to look after you until we know it's safe to come back." Mikey interfered trying to soothe them.

The tallest turtle set them on the ground and carefully took Jiro still in his slinger and gave him to Mikey, "Please be safe all of you. Mikey, if anything happens please call me."

The orange clad nodded, "I will, bro. Stay safe."

"Bye, Mommy..." Amy said while she hugged Mikey's leg.

The parent of the 3 tots let one tear out remembering the first time this happened and now it was repeating itself again. He looked at all of them and nodded, "Bye, sweeties. Mommy will be back soon."

Kotaro sniffled and wiped a tear away from his cheek, "Bye-bye Mommy..."

Donnie got close to them and hugged them close and then looked to Jiro. The baby cooed and shook his chubby arms and legs out for his Mommy asking his own way for him to pick him up. The gapped tooth turtle kissed his chubby cheek saying, "You be a good boy for Uncle Mikey and the rest. Your big brother and sister will look after you, ok?" He said turning to the twins as Kota saw Donnie and then turned to Jiro with a frown while Amy let more tears run down her face as she looked to him before he had to leave.

"They're going to be ok, D. And please hope Raph is alright."

"Don't worry, he's a tough guy. No way will he get hurt. And I'll let you know what happens in case of anything. You be safe for now."

"Thanks, bro. Please take care."

"Come on, let's kick some serious butt!" Pete said with a fist in the air before he flapped his wings and flew down the tunnel.

Donnie along with the rest left for the tunnel to head back to the lair and finish off the enemies invading it. He took a last glance at Mikey and the kids and waved to them sadly one more time. "Stay safe all of you!" He said to his family members.

"Good luck, guys!" Mikey waved back.

"Be careful, Mommy!" Amy said waving at him still saddened that he had to leave.

"I will sweetie! We'll be right back! Take care of your brothers!"

"We will dude!" Mondo replied to his skating buddy as he dashed off with the others to the battle.

They saw the group of mutants leave and slowly disappearing into the tunnel, both turtles hopes that with their help it would be enough to take on the Kraang and the controlled mutants. They would mostly help more than they could think. Mikey sighed once they were completely gone and then looked over to Kota and Amy still on the ground next to him, "Well, I guess it's just us 5." He then felt his stomach kick making him sort of wince, "Uh, make that 6."

Rosie patted on his chest a bit getting his attention, "Mommy? Where we go?"

"Well, Muckman said there was a place where no one can ever get to. But I highly doubt in what he said about trash. I can't get you kids dirty. Unless there's a place beyond it. Oh if only I knew what to do."

"We go wit Mommy n' Daddy... want Mommy n' Daddy!" Kota said almost crying.

"Kota, Mommy say he be back fo' us. We have Unckie Mikey. He know what to do so we safe." Amy said getting near him.

"Yeah, just gotta figure out where to go. I don't wanna end up confronting Rockwell or Leatherhead knowing they're still under Shredder's control." Mikey said looking around.

"Go wit auntie Apwil n' Uncle Casey! They safe f'om meanies!" Rosie suggested.

"Of course! Although, Pete did say he wasn't able to get a hold of her. Well, classes or not, we do need her help! And maybe Kurtzman if he's available." He said looking to the twins who nodded in agreement as the little gap toothed turtle took a hold of Amy's hand ready to leave.

"Yay! We see Auntie Apwil!" Rosie cheered when she suddenly jumped off Mikey's arms and pulled him by the hand.

"Ok! April it is! Let's get going kids! But be quiet though in case we see or hear the others." With that said, they started walking down the tunnel to make their way to where they had their vehicles.

"Ok, Unckie Mikey." Said Amy with a nod while Kota nodded and covered his mouth so he wouldn't make any noise on the way.

"Mommy, we take wagon?" She looked up to him.

"Aww yeah! The party wagon! Let's go get it and raise some shell!"

"Whee!" Out of excitement the little female tot let go of Mikey's hand and ran off into the tunnel laughing happily.

"Hey! Rosie, get back here!" He yelled for her, "You know Mommy can't run! And we have to stick together!"

"Ok, Mommy!" She turned to him and remained in place as she waited for them to reach her a few feet away. However just as they were about to come her way, a loud snarl was heard until a giant silhouette appeared right behind of Rosie. Mikey suddenly gasped as the kids shrieked with fear.

"Rosie look out!"

"Huh?" The little girl turned around and saw the giant figure behind her making her gasp until she recognized the figure, "...Uncle Heady?"

"Hello there little one..." He snarled coming closer to the tot.

They were found.


	10. Turtlenapped!

Rosie looked at her alligator uncle for a few more seconds, but seeing the way he was looking at her made her for some reason feel intimidated by him and took small steps back making the larger mutant take step forward, but it got worse when he yelled, "Don't you think on running away!" he then roared and caught her in his jaws getting the little turtle completely by surprise. She screamed and squirmed in his jaws reaching for Mikey desperately yelling, "MOMMY!"

"ROSIE!" Mikey panicked while little Jiro began to cry at all the screaming as he ran up to him and shouted in a pitiful attempt, "Leatherhead, let her go!"

"I do not think so..." Then came an image that would've given any mother a heart attack, Leatherhead started closing his jaw ever so slowly with Rosie still in it, menacing for the worst. She felt the pressure on her plastron and shell already hurting as she whined pressing her little hands on his jaws hoping to set herself free, but her strength was by far no match for his. Mikey gasped loudly and soon took out his nunchucku even if he wasn't supposed to be fighting. But had to do the most daring thing to protect ALL his kids, "Don't make me have to hurt you!" He said with a deep glare to what he was doing with his daughter.

The gator chuckled until he spit Rosie out of his mouth and having her in his claws, "How could you hurt me, turtle? You can't even run from danger in the delicate condition you are in. You would easily...kill your child before it even gets here." He smiled evilly.

The orange clad turtle stared him down about what he said, knowing that that could be true, and looked over to his daughter while the others quivered with fear and started to cry. He wanted to do all he could to get his little girl back but that would also put at risk the baby he was expecting.

Trying to do her best, Amy went up to Leatherhead and stomped her little foot on the ground, "Wet Rosie go!"

"I think not, you little brat." He laughed at her, "I think Master would be quite pleased to see his new prize. But having three more would be even better!" He started marching over to them with a hiss making Kota cower terribly and hid behind Mikey shivering uncontrollably.

That's what got the youngest ninja brother mad.

"Alright, that's it! If this is what it's going to be...then take this!" He swung and after took out the blades to his nunchucku as he then goes to lash his bladed chucks at him hoping to free his Rosie.

But with not enough strength or the needed balance, LH caught the blade in his jaw with ease and pulled it with brute force.

Michelangelo yelled at being yanked and did his best to pull back as Jiro still in the slinger started to wail loudly while the kids stepped further back, "What's wrong with you?!" He cried out, "You are not the Leatherhead I know and love!"

"Then you did not know me that well! I will do what it takes to please my Master, even if it means to get rid of you and that small life inside of you!" He threatened as he launched himself towards him.

The poor pregnant turtle did his best to dodge him but luckily managed as he yelled, "NO! I do know you! You needed my help after what the Kraang did to you all those years! Remember how they made you suffer!? Remember how I brought you in to help you control your rage for what they did!?"

In all his talking, Mikey got pinned to the wall as Leatherhead moved his face closer to his with a snarl, "Talk all you want, it will not save you... Now to finish my mission..." He turned to glare at the tots on the ground as they gasped. He closed his clawed fist more with Rosie still in it, she tried to reach for Mikey once more while she sobbed.

At seeing the mutant gator getting closer to them, Amy cried loudly as she held her brother tight, "MOMMY!"

The freckled turtle growled angrily trying to think of anything that could help them all out. And then the thought hit him. He remembered how they managed to get the brain worms out of them the last time and thought it would work the second time, he smirked towards his former friend and said, "You know what? That's fine, I'll talk all I want! Maybe I should've left you for the Kraang when I found you! You're nothin' but an overgrown baby with a huge temper tantrum!"

That got his attention alright, LH stopped right on his tracks and turned back to Mikey exposing his fangs, "Silence, you turtle!"

"Jeez, when was the last time you brushed your teeth? You sure can use a breath mint for that halitosis of yours! Pee-yew!"

The alligator growled more at his words stomping over to him, "Enough! Do not make me hurt more than I could now!"

"Oh yeah?! Well, you're nothing but a big softie! You may look tough, but you're just a big fat pansy on the inside!"

That got to his boiling point, he roared angrily and just as he was about to throw a good punch on the pregnant turtle he stopped, about an inch away from his face he cupped a clawed hand on his mouth with gagging noises until a small and ugly worm came out of his mouth. Landing right in front of them while it screeched and wiggled on the ground. Mikey made the attempt to stomp on the worm as it gushed all over, however it made him grossed out and suddenly felt sick to his stomach, "Ohh... I should've not done that..."

LH finally came to his senses after all these months of fighting the brain worm's control, he blinked several times to adjust his vision and to find out where he was in the first place turned to the small pregnant turtle with a hand to his head saying, "...Michelan—"

He couldn't finish asking when he saw the way his friend slapped a hand on his mouth feeling like he was about to puke, he hurriedly gave Leatherhead Jiro without hesitation and ran to the other side of the tunnel and vomited, making the alligator flinch when he heard the retching sounds from afar. But then he suddenly remembered all that happened just now with them and even threatening to kill his unborn baby. He felt guilt rise up from the pit of his stomach.

The poor ninja was still retching until he was finally done for his sake, he panted and stumbled back over to the kids and LH stuttering, "Than—Thank you..."

"You're...you're welcome..." He stared to him with a frown and then looked to the kids, who saw him with fear now. It was something he never wanted to see in them and now it came true, "...I do not deserve any gratitude... I have done awful things once more." He looked to Rosie and Jiro in his arms, but Rosie saw him fearfully with tears stained on her face. Just as he tried to talk to her, she cried out and reached for Mikey desperately one more time until Mikey soon took her into his arms and cradled her soothingly while hushing her.

Leatherhead felt his heart break at seeing that little girl that loved him so much start to fear him. He turned to the twins and saw them hugging and shivering in their place, making his guilt rise even more, "...I should leave!" He said out loud before he gave Jiro to Mikey and made a turn to get out of the tunnel.

"Leatherhead! Wait! It wasn't your fault!"

The mutant gator stopped on his tracks to look at him with sadness, he wanted to believe him and think it was all an accident, but seeing the terrified faces of those small creatures towards him literally felt like a stab to the heart, so he said his final words to him, "...It would be best if that little one on the way never gets to know me..." with that he made it out of the tunnel without another look back.

Suddenly sadness came to Michelangelo's eyes after watching him run down the tunnel, so with all his effort he tried to go after him, "No, wait dude! You gotta believe me! You were being controlled by Shredder! He got to Rockwell and Slash as well!" But he couldn't go any further when he felt a bit pain in his abdomen, with the baby's weight and his delicate condition he couldn't continue and thus had to let him go.

After that, he was long gone feeling terrible for what he almost did. Rosie clung to Mikey after what happened with her uncle Leatherhead as she sobbed in his arms. Just like her, her mom's eyes glistened and held Rosie closer along with Jiro in his embrace. Soon a few stream of tears fell from his eyes and felt he was never going to see his closest friend again after what happened. That just showed how vile Shredder could be for tearing up their friendship.

Kota got closer to Mikey and hugged his leg with a frown at seeing him tear up, "Uncle Mikey...no sad." He said in a soft tone while Amy hugged him too and looked up to him.

Then the youngest ninja started to cry when everything today started out alright until this all suddenly happened in having to leave their home worrying if his mate was going to be alright and now lost his best friend. His daughter sniffled in his embrace and looked up to him saying, "...Mommy? No be sad..." she then looked down and then patted his stomach, "Baby sistah get sad too..."

Her mom sniffled and then looked to her as he nodded slightly before clearing his throat a bit, "Come on guys. We should get going and get to April's..."

The younger twin nodded and held onto Amy closer as they all followed Mikey to the party wagon to get another of their allies to help. But all fell into silence on their way after what happened with Leatherhead, now they didn't know what else could happen from here on out.

Once when Mikey found the party wagon, he had to focus on what was more important and worry about everything else later with Leatherhead. He buckled the kids in the back and had Amy hold onto Jiro so he wouldn't get hurt if he was still in the slinger with him. Kota took a seat next to her and then turned back to the tunnel with a worried look.

"Uncle Mikey, we no wait for Mommy n' Daddy?" Kota asked.

"We've gotta make haste and protect you kids before anything else happens. I am not going to let anything happen to you as long as I'm around."

But Rosabella then tapped on his arm getting his attention, "But no want Daddy gone!"

"Rosie, your Daddy is not gonna lose on us. Remember, he's tough, and he'll be coming back to us sooner than you think."

"But want him now!" She teared up with frustration.

Amy saw the way her cousin was getting about all that was happening and slowly scooted closer to her, "Wosie, I wan' Mommy n' Daddy too, but bad guys and mean ol' Unckie Swash no stop them."

The pink skirted turtle looked to her with a glare then turned around sniffling and wiping her nose, "No wike it... Stupid Uncle Swashie!"

"Uncle Slash will be ok. Just hope they can be able to cure him of that brain worm again..."

Kota began to whimper at all that was happening and turned back to his uncle, "We go wit Auntie Apwil?"

"We're headin' there now, so sit tight." He started the ignition and drove at full speed and up to the surface of New York.

Just as they made their way to the red head's apartment building, April was sitting at her desk doing homework for her last year of middle school. She tapped her pencil on the paper bored out of her mind while she looked at the numbers and equations on it.

"Ugh... after a while this gets boring, I don't think it'd be a bad idea to pay the guys a visit and see how Mikey's doing."

And just then she suddenly heard a yell coming from her window.

"Yo, April! Are you home?"

"Huh?" She went to her window and saw Mikey with a glimpse of the tots with him, that quickly got her attention, "Mikey?! Hold on, I'll be right down!" She scrambled to the first floor of the building and made it to the wagon panting a bit, "Mikey, why are you driving the van? And why aren't the others with you?" Before she could ask more, Kota unbuckled himself and made grabby hands for April.

"Auntie Apwil! Mommy n' Daddy gone!"

"What?" The red head asked not understanding as she picked him up.

"We're in big trouble! The Mutanimals were brainwashed by Shredder and they were planning to take the kids away from us until the Kraang suddenly flooded the lair! We managed to escape but the others are back fighting them off!" Mikey explained rather agitated.

"Shredder's back?! That's terrible news! And now Kraang?! Oh man this is really bad! I should tell Casey about this, maybe he can help out. And it's good that you escaped, it would be awful if you'd expose your baby."

"Yeah, and other mutant friends of ours are helping out thanks to Pigeon Pete."

"Auntie Apwil and Unckie Casey help Mommy n' Daddy?" Little Amy asked with Jiro still in her arms.

"Oh course we will, sweetie. How about all of you stay at my apartment while we help out. My dad's in, so in case you need anything he'll be there to help." She said with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, dudette." The freckled turtle said, "We really appreciate it."

"It's no problem. Now come on, I'll help you out with the kids and get you upstairs. Thankfully a lot of our next door neighbors are out so it'll be easier to go unseen." She helped him open the van and took the other twin into her arm. Mikey held Rosie and Jiro in his slinger as he carefully went up the stairs hopefully not hurting his back with the added weight on him with his large belly.

Once they made it upstairs, she opened the door and let the kids walk around the apartment then let Mikey take a seat at the sofa seeing that he looked very tired at making their way up here. She patted his shell and gave him a small smile.

"You take a rest, you look like you ran a marathon."

"Ugh... I felt like I ran the whole world!" He plopped on the sofa exhaling and placed a hand to his belly.

"But well, you gotta pass through that to have another little baby in your life now." April giggled a bit while she patted his stomach softly.

"Yeah, I am glad Raph and I were finally having another..." But as he mentioned his name, Mikey began to think about him worrying what was happening back at the lair with the Kraang and Slash battling his family.

The human hybrid's smile faded and leaned in closer to him saying, "...Don't worry, I'm sure they're going to be alright. This time your kids aren't exposed and you're in a safe place. They'll come back."

"You're right." He turned to her, "Just gotta think positive and pray for Raph and the others to get out of there safely."

"You'll see they will. I'm sure of it." To change the subject so he wouldn't worry anymore, she turned to the kids with a smile, "So how are you getting along with Jiro so far?"

"I ok wit him." Amy said sitting in the living room with the rest of the kids.

"Awww, that's good to know Amy. You're a good big sister to your brothers."

But on the other hand, Kota pouted on the corner and crossed his arms, already missing his parents more after the whole incident happening with the Mutanimals and those scary looking pink aliens. He thought more to himself until little Jiro crawled over to him curious about his older brother. The oldest tot of Leo and Don saw her brother's face and turned back to April continuing her talk with her.

"Kota and I jealous of Jiwo. Think Mommy n' Daddy wove him more than us."

"Jealous? Sweetie you shouldn't be, he just needs a bit more attention in some things but your Mommy and Daddy love you all the same."

When he heard those words so similar to the ones his uncle Raph said, Kotaro shook his head completely disagreeing, "Nu-uh, wove him more!" He gave him a sour look as the little baby stared at his older brother with a little line of drool going down his lower lip.

"They save us fo'm bad guys, Kota. If no wove us, they no come save us fo'm meanies."

"He make bad guys get you! He make noise n' they come!"

"What 'bout big meanie Unckie Swash take you? Jiwo had no do it!"

The younger twin didn't say more as he shot another look at Jiro as the little baby made his way closer to him, he made a plop sound on the floor and looked up to his big brother with a curious look and cooed.

"Go 'way, Jiwo!" His big brother said as stuck his tongue out at him.

But that didn't offend the baby in the least. He didn't even know what that meant, Jiro began to laugh and also stuck his tongue out at him, mostly imitating his expression. Kota was surprised that he stuck his tongue out too but he then blew him a raspberry hoping he'd get the message. Much to his annoyance he didn't, the little brother did the same and blew a raspberry at him and giggled, enjoying the little "game" they were playing.

That only made Kota angrier at the baby until he shoved him away, "Go 'way!" with that, Jiro tumbled backwards on his shell and started to whimper since he couldn't get up. Amy quickly letting her big sister side take over, went towards her brothers and pouted over to Kotaro with hands on her hips.

"Kota, no push him. More twouble wit Mommy n' Daddy not here!" All she got was a pout as her answer as he then turned away.

"Come on, kids." Mikey interfered, "This isn't the time or the place to fight about who likes who best. In fact, when I was your age, your mom, dad, Uncle Raph and I use to bicker at who Grandpa Splinter loved the most. And in the end, he said he loved each and every one of us just the same."

"Yeah kids, don't take it so personal." April cut in as well, "You're all loved equally by your parents and uncles there's no need to fuss over it. Why don't you try to get along for when Mommy and Daddy come back they see you all happy, ok?"

Amy nodded to April and then went to help Jiro up as she later looked to Kota who did the same to her and then to Jiro, slowly softening his pout and nodded.

"We stick togeth'r so they come back. They wove us." Amedea said to him hoping it would help.

"Ok..." he answered but didn't say it with much enthusiasm.

"Good kids. Now come over here we don't want the meanies knowing you're here." The teen girl gestured for them to come.

When he saw the kids and Rosie coming over to where they were, Mikey sighed, "Just hope the guys are alright. It's like a nightmare happening all over again. And if I do anymore damage I could hurt our baby."

"Don't stress yourself so much, Mikey. The little one needs you to be safe. Everything will be alright I'm sure of it." His female friend said as she placed a hand to his shoulder.

"Thanks, April. I don't know what I could've done without you."

"There's nothing to thank, it's the least I could do for what you've done for me and my dad."

"We're ninjas. It's what we do, girl!" He said with a grin while April giggled at him and saw his belly make a little jump.

"Ah! Looks like the little one is a bit excited."

"Guess it's happy you're happy again!"

"Yeah, I have to be somewhat happy for the little fella." He said patting his belly, "After all we've been through today."

"Yeah, but I bet the guys are handling it well. Maybe they already beat them off."

"I wonder where Casey is at. If he knew what was going on, he'd be crushing Kraang drones into hot cakes! Speaking of... Do you have anything I can munch on? The baby is getting a little hungry over here."

"I'm sure he's aware of this. He can actually look for trouble for fun." She laughed a bit and got up, "Sure, just wait here and I'll see what I can whip up for you and your little sweetie." She then smiled and went into the kitchen.

"Thanks, April!" He thanked as he heard little Jiro with the kids.

Jiro began to coo again looking over to his oldest sister as Amy looked to him and made some goofy faces at him, making her baby brother giggle at her. It was nice to see that at least one twin wasn't so jealous anymore. Just as he saw this happening with his siblings, Kota got up from his spot and made it to the window standing in his tiptoes trying to see outside.

"Daddy, Mommy where you go...?"

* * *

Elsewhere, the turtles and their mutant friends managed to fight off more Kraangdroids than they could after more kept coming from portal after portal until they couldn't fight no more. Donnie swung his bo staff more times until he felt he needed to catch his breath. He felt his knees shake a bit from exhaustion and panted at watching all the motionless droids on the floor surrounding them saying, "I can't take much more of this...!"

"There's just too many with more coming!" Leo exclaimed, slashing a few more drones as their heads sparked and blew up, "They won't stop at nothing!"

"At this rate, we're going to have to flee and make haste until we've figure a solution to stop them from coming in!" Splinter suggested to them.

Raph banged two droids together and saw them spark, "Then let's get out of here! It's way out of hand!" He turned to how the other mutants, both allies and controlled ones, fought each other.

Between the battle and hearing Splinter's words, Mondo ducked on the floor while shielding his head from the Kraang striking him, "I'd totally agree with that, dudes!"

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's get outta here!"

The tortoise didn't like the sound of that at all, Slash suddenly threw his mace at them shouting, "You're not going anywhere until I have all of you begging for mercy! And Master Shredder will be very pleased that I'll have you turtles as my prisoners. Then you'll have no choice but to tell us where your kids and that idiot brother of yours is hiding!"

"Like heck we're telling you where they are!" Raph growled at hearing what his former friend just said about Shredder and mostly how he addressed to his mate. He swung a sai and aimed for him with a cry.

"What's the matter, Raphie-Boy? Afraid something terrible will happen to your little girl and your dimwitted lover carrying your second baby? But don't worry... Rockwell is sure to take good care of them. He's already looking for them right now as we speak."

The second oldest was about to strike him when he heard the last part about the other mind controlled friend. He stared at Slash for a second and started to snarl at him, "He lays a finger on Mikey or my daughter and he's dead!" He turned to try and leave the lair to catch up with Rockwell hoping he wasn't too far.

"I just told you earlier... None of you are going nowhere...!" He ran over to them and jumped to the entrance where the others were trying to escape as he grabbed his mace.

The blue masked turtle clenched his teeth at how they weren't getting anywhere with this, he shouted, "Slash! Enough of this! You're just going to let us stand around while our children and Mikey are out there all alone?!"

"Get out of the way, Slash! Or all of us will end up doing something we'll regret! You really want to risk the lives of little kids and one that isn't even born yet?!" Raph asked trying to snap him back to reality.

"Not quite so. Master Shredder has other things in store for your children and intends to keep them alive. As for the unborn... I believe it'll be of no use once Michelangelo has been obsolete."

With that said, Raphael dropped his sais. Did he really just say that? Was he serious? How dare he... With a loud roar the red clad turtle charged and aimed for a full body tackle towards Slash with only the whites of his eyes, he gave a loud cry and managed to push him back a few feet while he breathed hard not taking his eyes off him.

"Stay...away... **from him**!"

Still being stuck in the control of the brain worm, Slash cynically had his eyes on him and smirked again, "What? I'm not the one who's after him this second."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" The rat master intruded, "You were once a troubled mutant until you've learned the error of your ways. The Shredder is most likely poisoning your mind as last time when he used you as a test subject!"

Raph turned when he heard Splinter's voice but then beamed back towards his ex-pet, he then growled and made a run for it to the other side of the lair aiming for the entrance. He passed by Donnie and the other mutants fighting the Kraang once again, since more appeared, hoping he would make it now with Slash surrounded by the others.

Slash saw him run off causing him to growl and turned to Splinter, "I'll deal with you later, old rat!" He got up once more starting a pursuit for Raph until he knocked some Kraang bots out of the way to get to him.

The teen turtle huffed as he ran faster so he could go save Mikey and the kids if they were in danger. He then heard loud thuds right behind him and saw him following close. To take advantage he started picking up speed and dashed ahead while he turned back with a smirk saying, "You may be stronger, but you're not faster!"

"Hmph! And I thought we were close pals!" He ran faster after him, "But I guess with your brothers and Mikey in the way, you had a change of heart and chose them over your only friend!"

"You weren't a friend! You were and still are family! But, gotta cut this little family reunion!" He came to a halt and from his belt he got a smoke bomb smashing it to the ground creating a big purple smoke cloud to appear.

The robust mutant turtle made a stop as he hacked up from the smoke getting in his eyes and mouth, until a few seconds later the smoke suddenly disappeared and Raph was already gone. He scanned the tunnel and seeing that he was nowhere in sight he roared loudly, "You can run, but you can't get away from me that easy! Shredder will have his revenge!" With that said, he dashed further into the tunnel with his plans still in motion.

Once he was out of sight, Raph sighed in relief. He has been hiding a few tunnels away but clearly heard what he said about Shredder. Things were definitely getting worse now. Showing no haste, he quickly reached for his T-Phone dialing Mikey's number and tapping his foot hoping he would pick up and tell him everything's alright. The bulky teen became distressed when Mikey wasn't picking up instantly like he usually does, he really hoped he wasn't too late.

"C'mon babe, pick up!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Mikey was eating some leftover meals April gave him but wasn't aware that the T-Phone was ringing since it was on vibrate. Rosie and Amy were at their war with each other as usual while Kota was still not very happy that they got into this mess thinking it was their baby brother Jiro's fault.

"You want anything else to eat, Mikey?" April asked before taking a seat next to him at the kitchen table.

Mikey nommed away as he talked with his mouth full, "No, I think I'm ok. Unless you got any ice cream, I can go for some of that."

The teen girl laughed a bit and got up, "Sure thing, hold on." She reached for the ice cream until she took a little glance at the living room where the tots were after hearing the two girls getting louder, "Wow, Amy and Rosie remind me so much of Leo and Raph with all their fighting..."

"Yeah, but Rosie though gets most of her charm from me. She likes a little competition just like her dad!"

"I can see that." She smirked and turned to the older boy in the corner of the room, "And I see little Kota isn't in his usual mood. He still looks kind of mad."

"Guess he's still upset with his little bro. But he'll make up with him and they'll patch up like how Raph and I did."

"Why would he be upset with Jiro? He doesn't even know what's going on." The red head saw the baby from afar as he rolled on the floor and couldn't help but give a little smile.

"He's just jealous thinkin' that Leo and Don love the baby more than him and Amy. I know because Raph told me earlier with how the kids felt about him."

"Awww, poor little guy... But I hope it all goes well. I'm sure that when they're done taking care of the Kraang we'll all be happy again."

"Yes, and I can be at ease with this little one on the way. I don't think I can take much more after the next 3 months!" exclaimed Mikey throwing his arms in the air.

"And after those 3 months you'll have a new little turtle with you two!" She blushed at the thought, "A little Mr. or Mrs. for you and Raph!"

"Actually, we found out it's going to be another girl thanks to Rockwell. That is before the brain worms took over his mind and the others..."

"Another girl? Aw! Mikey that's precious! But too bad about Rockwell though..."

Just as Mikey and April continued to talk, Rosie had been fighting with Amy over who gets the remote but as they argued, she spotted the T-Phone from the corner of her eye shaking on the sofa. Out of the curiosity she picked it up and saw a picture of her dad on it making her smile saying out loud.

"Daddy!"

"Unckie Raph?" The older tot asked getting near her to see the phone.

Rosie giggled and answered the call eager to hear her father's voice, "Daddy!"

" _Rosie?! What a relief! Sweetheart I—"_

"Where you, Daddy? Miss you!"

" _I miss you too honey! But I really need you to pass me to Mommy, alright?"_

"Why?"

" _Just because."_

"Why?"

" _Rosie!"_

"Tell him where Mommy n' Daddy are!" Amedea addressed to her cousin who gladly nodded and turned back to the T-Phone.

"Ok! Daddy, where Uncle Donnie n' Weo?"

" _They're fine! Rosie, can you please just pass me to Mikey?!"_

When she heard the answer, Rosie stood still and her smile faded at the tone Raph was using on her, meaning he was mad. She just nodded and said with a trembling voice, "...Ok." She passed by Amy, who had a questioned look at seeing how Rosabella got all of a sudden, and went up to Mikey and April at the kitchen trying to fight back a tear in her eye as she tapped on Mikey's leg to get his attention. The orange clad at feeling the small tap turned to her while having a conversation with April and noticed the expression on her face making him somewhat worry.

"Rosie? What's the matter, sweetie?" He asked with a soft tone.

His daughter said nothing at first until she showed him the phone saying, "Daddy call, want you..."

At seeing the caller ID his eyes widened and stood up from the table carefully, "Oh snap, it's Raph!" He took the T-phone from her and turned to the red head, "I gotta take this April." After receiving a nod from her, he walked to the living room to finally answer the call from his beloved, "Raph, what's up? Is everyone alright? Are you alright?"

" _Mikey! I've been trying to reach you all this time! You and the kids are in danger! You gotta get out of wherever you're hiding! Rockwell's tracking you down!"_

A gasp escaped the freckled turtle's mouth, this was some really bad news for sure. "He's what?! Where are you?! I'm here with April. Luckily she was home!"

" _Then get out of there! She and Mr. O'Neil could be exposed too! I'm going to call Casey and he'll help you out! But please find a safe place! I don't want you, the kids or the baby exposed to any more danger!"_

"Ok, Raph. We'll leave as soon as possible!"

" _Tell me where you are once you've reach a good spot...I love you, babe."_

"I love you too, Raph. I'll keep you posted." He hung up and walked quickly into the kitchen where April still remained in saying, "We have to get out of here. Rockwell is looking for us and we can't have you and your dad being exposed! He also said he's gonna call Casey and see where he is too!"

April got shocked at hearing what her turtle friend said and stood up, "I'll help out too. I can't think of leaving you alone with the kids and in your condition to find someplace else to hide. I'm sure there's another place where you all can be safe!"

"But where else can we go? The only place I can think of is Murakami's restaurant!"

"I'm sure we can think of something else as we go, but we have to get the kids and leave before he—" She was then interrupted by a loud crash on the window that was then joined by the cries of the kids. They saw that at the window stood Rockwell exposing his large fangs with a sinister smile.

"Found the target..."

"Rockwell!" Mikey gasped as Amy screamed, stepping a couple feet back with Jiro in her arms and ran towards April and Mikey with Kota who also ran behind April and Mikey while he sobbed as Rosie followed behind.

"You're all so predictable when it comes to hiding from danger. It wasn't hard to find you, now if you all cooperate no harm will be done..."

"As if! We were already aware of you tracking us down! And we're not going anywhere!"

"I am not giving you the option!" He then rose a hand and pointed towards them until they saw that Jiro and the kids were floating behind them and slowly making their way towards him. The kids screamed and tried to reach for the other two with tears but to no avail.

"Mommy!"

"Rosie! Why you—!" Michelangelo grew angry and had no choice but to take his nunchukus out as the blades at the bottom begin to stick out and went after Rockwell. He launched one towards the psychic monkey in hope getting him to let them go, but due to his belly in the way, he couldn't aim properly which only made the doctor easily avoid the attack. April had also launched herself towards him and fought against Rockwell since her skills had improved over the past months. He fought back the best he could against the teen girl until he managed to gain a little protection using the kids as a shield. Once she was about the strike him again, it was just mere luck that her leg didn't make contact with Amy's head, she stepped back at seeing how she almost struck her little niece knowing next time wouldn't be just a close call.

Mikey on the other hand had been trying desperately to attack the controlled friend with everything he could do for now, but after he tried once more but had the same results, his patience was done. He surprisingly started running towards him in hope of getting his daughter as well niece and nephews back, but before he could take another step, a strong grip took a hold of his arm, he jerked his turned to see April catching him with a very worried look on her face.

"Mikey no! Stop!"

"Now, now, let's not be rash about things..." Rockwell said as he got all the kids in his grasp and raised his hand once more threatening at Mikey.

The teen turtle suddenly stopped when he saw his hand raised at him, "Let them go, Rockwell! So help me I'm gonna knock you senselessly which I don't wanna do!"

"And which you can't do!" he chuckled, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a Master to return to—" Just before he could exit the apartment with the children, he screeched and held his head in pain. The feeling of his head throbbing for some reason got him by surprise, but then he figured what was going on. April used her own psychic powers to try and reach the doctor before he did anything else.

"Rockwell! Snap out of it! I know you don't want to do this! This isn't like you at all, please fight it!"

The ex-human scientist shut his eyes tight and roared out loud until he opened them once more and snarled to them, clearly over powering the teen's own ability, "Don't think your weak powers are a match for mine! I shall return for you when you least expect it, I got my prize!" To the horror of the turtle and red head, he jumped off the window with the kids and disappeared into the dark streets. Mikey tried running after him as well as did April, but for the orange clad it was impossible for now. April tried to see where he went but she only heard the tots' crying as it slowly toned down. The poor turtle next to her slowly began to panic at what just happened and called out desperately for his daughter.

"ROSIE!" turned to his human friend terrified, "We gotta find them! If he gets them to Shredder who knows what he'll do to them!"

"Alright but Mikey please I want you to stay here. It's not safe for you to be running or getting worked up like this! I'll reach Casey and the guys and we'll handle this!"

"I can't just sit here and do nothing! Rockwell's got my girl! Oh, if only Raph were here... he'd know what to do."

"You're not doing nothing, you're keeping that baby safe from harm and so much stress. It could really affect in ways you don't want to imagine."

"I'm already stressed out with what's happening! It's too much I wish this was all just a dream. But it's a nightmare come true!"

April pitied him about how it was all too much for him and the rest, but mostly worse in his state, she placed a hand on his shoulder and talked in a softer tone to try and calm him down, "I'm sorry, Mikey. But please let's think this through, we can't just run out and cause a scandal. We don't even know where Shredder's hiding. Let's just call the guys and we'll find a solution to all this."

Mikey took a deep breath after what she told him as he then turned to her and nodded answering in the same tone, "Ok, I'm gonna call Raph back and see if he's close by and tell him Rockwell's got the kids. At this rate, there's a fair chance in getting those worms out of their heads like the last time they were infected."

"Ok, meanwhile I'll try to contact Casey and see what we can do... Poor little sweeties... We'll save them you'll see." She took out her phone and dialed his number, once she heard the beeping she waited with a frown hoping they could all help out in getting those kids back from a terrible fate with Shredder.


	11. The Hideaway

Meanwhile Casey was already on the other line with Raph about the situation as he was on his way to help out his friends in his hockey mask and with his hockey sticks out ready until he received an urgent phone call from April. He had somewhat an idea about what it was about.

"Hey, I'm gonna have the call you back, April's already coming in!" Once he hung up with his red companion, he beeped to the other line to answer and said, "Hey Red, what's going on with you?"

 _"Casey!"_ She suddenly cried. _"We need your help! Rockwell took the kids and we don't know where he ran off to! Please we need your help! Mikey's scared and he needs you and the guys!"_

"Don't worry! I'm on my way now! I'll find them and make sure nothing happens to them!"

 _"Tell me where you are so I can meet up with you at some point! Did you get in contact with the guys?!"_

"I was just on the line with Raph telling me everything. I'm already closest to the alley where you are! And I think I just saw something heading its way there!" Casey said as he saw a silhouette figure where it headed into the alley nearby.

 _"Ok, let me get down and I'll join you! But...what about Mikey?"_ April wondered _. "He's so worried for the kids but we can't let him near any danger."_

"He's still with you? Why don't you take him to Murakami's place?" He suggested. "No one I believe will get to him there."

 _"Alright I will, then after that I'll meet up with you guys at some point, ok?"_

"Ok! Will do April! I'll see you soon!"

"Ok bye!" She then hung up and turned to Mikey with a sigh and said to him, "Ok, Mikey. I'm taking you to Murakami's so you can be safe. We're going after Rockwell."

"And I just got off with Raph." He said closing his T-Phone. "He's super pissed, he's on his way to Casey's to meet up."

"That's Raph," she laughed weakly. "But we can't blame him now. C'mon let's go before anything else happens." And before they would get to where the others are, the hybrid mutant girl helped him up and made it downstairs with him to go meet them.

* * *

While the others made their own plans to save the kids, Rockwell had already made it to an abandoned building with the crying kids in his grasp and made aside a few of the wooden planks to get in with his psychic ability. He then made it to a room where the mutants resided in, but he then made towards the head of the group, Shredder. The mind-controlled mutant said nothing and placed the kids to the floor as they all huddled up close to each other, scared and not aware of their surroundings when they faced the four henchman in front of them and their sworn leader of the Foot Clan.

Shredder then stood from the chair he sat on and walked up to the tots with a menacing look. "...Just as repulsive as I remember them..."

"There's another one?!" The skeleton dog mutant walked up asking and noticed there was a 4th turtle when he saw Jiro who was already crying. "No wonder why they wouldn't tell us where they were before. They spawned another of one of those vile little brats."

The Foot leader wrinkled his nose and noticed the little baby between them and spoke with an appalling gesture, "Just when I thought the situation couldn't get any more disgusting..."

"Now I feel more gruesome towards them!" The fish mutant added.

"Hush you all!" He silenced his henchmen and looked at the tots for a bit before he continued. "...Remember these "things" will be the future to the new Foot generation. A group of soldiers that the turtles could never lay a finger on."

"But it would only be matter of time until they get older, no?" Rocksteady questioned their ruthless leader.

"Oh of course..." He replied and turned to Bradford and Xever. "There is no doubt the turtles are on their way along with their allies. So I need you two to keep an eye on the streets in case they find out where we are. Kraang will support you with soldiers so be ready." Then he turned back to Bebop and Rocksteady to give them their orders, "And as for you two..."

The mutant warthog adjusted his shades with a smirk as he waited for a field mission hunting down the turtles. As for the Russian rhino, he cracked his bare knuckles hoping it had been the same thing, only to crush those reptilian mutants. However, once the Shredder made his final decision, he said to them...

"Keep an eye on the brats."

"What?!" Bebop cried out.

"You have got to be kidding me?!" Rocksteady second.

"Although it was planned for the other mutants to escape you did a terrible job fighting against them." Shredder recalled. "So as punishment you will stay and make sure those brats don't leave the lair. Or you will answer to me, am I clear?"

"I get it but I didn't sign up for babysitting duty!" The warthog complained.

"What if we have to change them?" The rhino asked. "It's not my duties to change the diapers!"

"That is your problem now. Now if there's nothing else to say, stay here and check on them. I need to head out..." Shredder then exited the room as the other two henchmen turned back to them and laughed before they left mocking them for what the others were asked to do during their master's absence.

"This bites!" Bebop snorted and turned to the kids. "I was a head on up-class thief and now I'm reduced to a nanny!"

"Easy for you to say. If it weren't for Shredder, we would not be in this mess after what he did to us." Rocksteady recalled of when they were mutated by the villainous Shredder himself.

"Ugh, no need to mope about that anymore, Big S." Bebop later walked up to the kids and placed both hands on his waist trying to look menacing. "Now listen here you kids! You're gon' listen to what we say and do what we say! If not ya'll gonna be a heap of trouble! Ya dig?!"

He waited for an answer or the kids to fear him until Amedea looked up to Bebop without a word said for a brief minute and realized that he didn't look so scary and blurted out, "Piggy!"

"Yeah that's ri— wait what?"

"Piggy go "oink, oink!"" Rosie implied happily.

"Hey!"

"Piggy fwom farm!" Kotaro added as Amy snorted like a pig and giggled making Jiro giggle with her.

"Hey stop that! You're supposed to be afraid!" Bebop yelled until he heard Rocksteady laughing at him.

"What is the matter, 'Piggy'? Not get little children turtles to fear you? I show how it's done." Then afterwards, the big rhino mutant went up to the kids until he roared at them.

Rosabella stared at him for a few seconds until she roared back and giggled. "You fwom zoo!"

Kota got up and patted his leg saying, "Funny Whino!"

"What the?! Niet!" Steranko yelled in his native tongue. "You're suppose to fear me!"

"You wike whino fwom cartoons!" Amy said to him with a laugh as they all started laughing.

"Ok that's enough! You can't just not be scared of us and—" But before Bebop could finish, he felt something tugging his leg until he saw it was Kota.

"Piggy, why you have funny hair?"

"FUNNY HAIR?! Now listen here you, this is the latest style and you got no idea how _in_ this look is!"

"It funny!" Rosie cried.

Bebop began to growl at the situation and turned to Steranko. "This is just wrong! How can a bunch of toddlers not be afraid of us?!"

"They may have fear Rahzar and FishFace years ago, but there's no way they could not be scared of us if we threaten them." He replied to his comrade.

"Then if they're not scared of us, we'll give them a reason to be scared!" The pig snorted and shrieked to them with his stripes lit up.

But however, Rosie was awed by the purple neon lights and smiled. "You pwetty!"

"WHAT?! No I'm not!" The poor pig mutant cried. "You're supposed to be scared!"

"I wove Piggy!" Rosie went and hugged his leg.

"Pwetty Piggy!" Amy goes to hug his other leg.

"Stop it, you little freaks!" Bebop growled.

Kota then went up to Rocksteady with Jiro following behind and tugged on his leg. "Whino, up!" He said lifting his arms in the air.

"Hey, let go! I supposed to be bad guy! Not uncle!" Rocksteady yelled to the infant as Jiro squealed and babbled doing the same thing as Kota.

And in defeat in an attempt fail, Bebop lowered his ears and frowned. "We've gon' rock bottom, Big S... That not even little kids are afraid of us..."

"It's hopeless! They will not budge or cower! Have we lost dignity and pride over turtle children?"

"And even a baby! I don't know what could be worse!"

"Piggy?...Whino?" Kotaro asked the two mutants as Bebop looked down to him.

"Hm?" The rhino wondered as he looked down to him as well.

"...Have to go potty..."

"Oh come on!" Bebop snorted in retaliation.

"Ugh, you've got to be pulling leg!" Rocksteady cried.

"Potty!" Little Kota crossed his legs and whined.

"Well what're you waitin' for?! Take'im!" Bebop said to him.

Rocksteady looked to Bebop as he tried to protest but soon waved his hand as a "forget it" gesture and turned to Kota and said, "Alright, but just this once, capice?"

"Ok!" Then Kotaro made grabby hands at him and hopped a bit in his place. "Go potty!"

"Oi, what have I reduce to?"

"Mishter Piggy?" Amy looked up to Bebop.

"What..?" He answered with a scowl.

"I think Jiwo made poopie..." She suddenly plugged her nose.

"Whadda ya mean he poo—" But then the smell came to his nostrils and covered his nose quickly as he looked to Jiro on the floor. "Ew, gross!"

Little baby Jiro giggled as his sister and Rosie began to laugh. "You gotta change him!" Amy said.

"I am not changing a freaky turtle baby for anything in the..." However, the stench was getting too much for him to bare feeling a little nauseous as it got stronger. "Ugh fine! But only this once!" With that, he finally got out of the girls' grasp and picked up Jiro with a bit disgust. "And how am I supposed to change it?! There's no dang diapers around here!"

"Make one!" Said Rosie.

"You make diaper!" Amy replied.

Jiro giggled more and reached his tiny hands to his snout as Bebop pulled away from them and scowled at him. "You think you're so cute, huh? Well it ain't foolin' me even less with your stink!" But Jiro laughed as he suddenly made a poot sound as the stench worsened. "Gross! Ugh! What were those turtles thinkin' in wanting somethin' like you?!" He quickly ran to the table and laid him there not figuring what to do to change Jiro. "Darn I've never changed a baby before...!"

The baby turtle looked up to him kicking his chubby legs up and waving his arms while he cooed and giggled at Bebop's reactions.

"Ok this can't be too hard... Y'just take it off, wipe and put a clean one on. Ok lemme just—" And once he took off the diaper, he saw the little mess he made and literally gagged slapping a hand to his mouth. "Urp, that..is...nasty!"

Jiro squealed loudly and laughed while the girls giggled in the background. "Mishter Piggy funny!" Amedea said.

"Steranko! Where the heck are you?!"

On the other end of the warehouse, Rocksteady was waiting for Kota to come out of the bathroom he found for him while he tapped his hoof impatiently wondering how long it would take the toddler to come out. "You done in there?"

From the other side of the door there was a knock heard and him saying out loud, "I weady, Mr. Whino!"

Afterwards, the mutated rhino went to open the door and saw he had already finished. "Ok, is there anything else before we go?"

The turtle tot shook his head and took a hold of Rocksteady's hand while he used his other hand to suck on his thumb. Rocksteady looked slightly to him as he began to walk him back to the others and soon witnessed Bebop having trouble taking Jiro's diaper off while the other tots laughed at him.

"Alright and then you pull these two parts together and—" And all of a sudden the baby started to whizz nearly getting some on him. "Hey! No! Don't pee! You sick little freak!" He cried as Jiro laughed uncontrollably at the pig's outbursts until Rocksteady stepped in.

"What is going on here?"

"This lil' thing needs a new diaper and it won't stop peein'! Give me a hand!"

In disgust, the rhino agreed replying, "Ugh... Alright, alright! There must be the clothes we can use to change the babies."

Bebop looked around the warehouse desperately for anything that could be put on the baby turtle, he really didn't sign up for this part of the job, until he spotted something that could work. "What 'bout the curtains?"

The rhino man looked up at the tattered old curtains that hung from the window and nodded to his comrade, "Curtains it is." He then goes over to where the curtains were by some wooden boxes and tears some of it off just right for Jiro to fit in it. He walked over back and handed Bebop the piece of cloth, "This will do nicely."

His ally quickly wrapped it around the baby's bottom half, but to make sure it doesn't fall off he used some duct tape in case. He set him to the ground next to the other tots glad to finally be done with that experience and hoped it didn't repeat itself in the future. "There! And I don't wanna know about any more accidents from now on! Get it?!"

One problem was done, but then came the other.

"I'm getting hung'y...!" Amy shouted.

"Want nummies!" Rosie second.

"...Someone kill me now."

* * *

After being informed about the news of the tots' kidnapping, Leo, Donnie, Splinter, and the other mutants hurriedly left the lair to avoid more Kraang bots coming in and were on their way to meet up the April and the others. Even though it wasn't wise to run around the city at raw daylight, they didn't have a choice if they wanted to save their kids quick from the hands of evil. The parents were lost in their own thoughts and handling the situation in different ways. But the leader of the group was mostly enraged for having his children stolen a second time, and this time, with their newest addition to the family.

"Darn it!" Leo cursed, "They've messed with the wrong family for the last time! I am going to unleash hell on Shredder once I get through with him!"

"If I find out Rockwell laid a finger on Mikey, friend or not, he's getting the beating of a lifetime!" Raphael fumed as he ran with the bunch.

"Forget all that! I want to know if my babies are alright! Jiro must be so scared without us there and the twins must be trembling!" Don panicked as they ran, thinking so many terrible things that could happen to the kids while they were with Shredder and his henchmen.

"We'll get those goons for what they did! They'll have to get through me and Joe Eyeball!" Muckman said trying to cheer up the mood as his literal eye ball popped out of his skull saying, "You said it, pal!"

"Yeah, dudes!" The gecko boy cheered until, despite his air head personality, noticed something the others didn't, "But uhh one question...where exactly are we going?"

Donnie quickly came to a stop and stood still with a face of realization. He felt really stupid now for not thinking that sooner… Leo halted as well as he looked to his mate curiously, "Donnie?"

"...He's right...we're running to nowhere! How do we plan on saving the kids if we don't even know where they are?!"

"We have April and her psychic powers, remember? She managed to track Shredder when he took Amedea the last time. We're not down for the count yet. There's still hope."

"And where are they?! Mikey didn't even tell me where he was going to!"

"I called him not too long ago and he said he's at April's! So let's get a move on!" Raph interfered.

"We've got them out of trouble once and we can do it again." The leader in blue said as he looked to Donnie with a serious look. He understood what he meant and responded with a firm nod saying, "Then to April's it is..."

"And we should meet up with Casey over there!"

"We have no time to lose, let's go!" With those words said, they all followed Leonardo towards the complex where April lived.

"Let's get the kids back and our friends!" Pete said flying over them excited to get his friends to their normal selves.

The rest of the mutants made their way to April's apartment, they got there in less time than they thought since it was a very big hurry, and as they made it to her door, Raph knocked harshly on it calling out from the other side hoping nothing bad happened to any of the people in there, especially Mikey. That was his biggest fear now along with Rosie's position at the moment.

"April! Mikey! Open up it's us! Please!"

When he recognized the voice, Mikey suddenly opened the door along with April behind him and saw that Raph and everyone else was there. He gasped at seeing all the mutants there and felt such a relief at seeing his bulky mate there too, "Guys! Raph!"

"Mikey!" He quickly hugged him close and tight, "Thank goodness you're ok! You too April!"

The younger turtle hugged him tight in return nuzzling to his neck until he looked up to him with very worried eyes, "Oh, Raph! It's terrible! We have to get Rosie back!"

"Don't worry we will. We'll get all of them back safe and sound. But first we gotta think of a plan. Did you see where Rockwell ran off too?"

"We last saw him go into a dark alley. I think he was heading to where Shredder is hiding!"

"Ok well that's one point. We have to know where he went after that."

Don started thinking and analyzing his younger brother's words to try and figure out where their hideout was, "Hmmm, well around these allies there aren't many options for Shredder to hide since most of them are residential. He would at a place where people or even we wouldn't suspect he'd be hiding unless he's further away from here."

"But we do have Miss O'Neill here who can lead us the way with her psychic abilities." Splinter cut in as he turned to the read head, "Do you think you are able to locate where they maybe?"

"I could try, since I've been training a bit more I think I can do it a little quicker. Now hold up a sec..." She closed her eyes and concentrated her powers. While she tried searching for the tots, Raph had gone to the back of the group taking out his T-phone searching for Casey's number in his contacts. After he did, he tried to reach him once more to know if he was close by or already arrived to the building. Luckily for him, about 2 rings after, his friend picked up the phone.

 _"Hey, what's up?"_

"Hey Case, you close by?! We're really in a hurry! The mutanimals trashed our lair bad and we found out that Rockwell took the kids! We're at April's, how long will it take you to get here?!"

 _"Yeah, I'm close by, but I'm in a bit of some trouble here."_ Jones replied but he could be heard sounding like he was doing something on the other side of the line.

"What is it?" The red clad asked curiously.

 _"Well, I came across something heading into the dark alley thinking it was Rockwell, but I'm stuck trying to fight off your turtle pal here whose gone nuts!"_

The second oldest's eyes widened and gasped at figuring out that Casey was going against Slash. And all alone! "You're fighting off Slash by yourself?!" He said out loud getting everyone's attention.

 _"And I'm gonna need back up cause he's really lost his marbles!"_

"It's not his fault he's under the brain worm's power! We'll see what we can do, hold on!" He hung up and turned to the others with a stressed out look, "I guess you all heard what's going on! Casey's in trouble!"

"Oh no! And we need to get the kids back also get Mikey to safety!" April said worrying over Mikey and mostly the whole thing going on with them.

Leo didn't like how the situation was slowly getting more dangerous, he turned to Raph saying, "You take Mikey someplace safe and we'll go help Casey. We'll meet you when you're close by."

His tempered brother nodded and took a hold of Mikey's hand giving him a serious look, "C'mon babe. I'll take you somewhere safe." His little mate nodded and decided to give him a suggestion. "They said Murakami's was the place where they least to not find me."

"Then let's get a move on, if you feel tired or sore while we go let me know instantly, alright?" His answer was a small "Ok" getting ready to head out once more for protection.

"Alright, let's get going guys! We'll meet you when you're ready, Raph." Leo said gathering the group together getting ready to head out once more. Though one of the members had to do a much more important task for now if he wanted his family safe. Raph picked Mikey up in a bridal style and nodded to his brother giving them a final word before leaving.

"Sure thing, bro. See you guys later!" With that, he dashed out the apartment with Mikey.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We gotta help Casey and get Slash back to his senses!" Pigeon Pete said.

All of them nodded and ran out of the complex to try and end this nightmare of a day.

* * *

Elsewhere, Casey was in a heap of trouble with the giant turtle tossing his mace out at the vigilant teenager knocking down some trash bins. Both had been brawling for good while to see who would surrender first, but having a bit of a cocky personality when it comes to fighting it wouldn't end any time soon. Even if they felt like one was about to admit defeat towards the other, they gave all their might, but Casey was also trying to buy time for the group to come and lend him a hand. He really needed it even if he didn't want to admit it if he wanted to get that stupid worm out of his system.

Almost getting lost in his own thoughts, the teen almost got a good hit from Slash when his mace smashed an inch away from where he stood.

"Whoa, dude! Chill out! I'm here to help you snap out of it!"

"Why don't you snap at this?!" Charged at him to land a good punch on him but Casey easily dodged it as Slash crashed to the brick wall behind him nearly breaking it.

"Come on, man! I'm on your side! Those brain worms are corrupting your mind like it did before! You're not like that!"

Just before the tortoise could charge at him once more, there were a few shuriken flying towards him and got both their attention, they saw it was the small group of teens heading towards them ready to stop all the nonsense going on.

"Guys! You made it just in time!"

Leo stood in front of him and took out his katana pointed it towards him, "Alright, Slash! Fun time's over! Don't make us have to use force!"

Slash smirked to him evilly not paying attention to his warning, "Heh, so the fearless leader himself has come to save the day with his little lame army of mutants? How dull."

"Or you just know that you're out numbered and don't stand a chance against us!" Don said standing next to his oldest brother.

"Alright, I'm game. Hit me with your best shot, losers!"

"Now, everyone!" Leo called out as he then he goes to attack with the others following behind taking out their weapons and other abilities they possessed to take the large turtle down. Slash wasn't left behind as he dodged one of Don's attacks and punched him in the shell sending him flying backwards to the wall, he fell to the ground later shaking his head to recover a bit from the brute force of Slash. The tortoise noticed Leo was about to go for him with his katanas until he grabbed his arms and spun him around and let go hurling him backwards to the brick wall.

"Hey, big guy! I think it's time to take out the trash!" Said Muckman as he threw some garbage cans at him but were sadly blocked by his mace, hitting them as they ricocheted back at him. But the garbage mutant managed to dodge as he liquefied himself and then reemerged as solid again.

Mondo Gecko had sneaked up right behind him and launched himself from the top of the buildings sticking out his long tongue crying, "COWABUNGA!"

Slash saw him coming quickly taking two lids off of the trash cans that were laying on the ground and hit them like cymbals. He made the teenage gecko cringe at the sound and rub his head, "Maybe yelling out while aiming at him wasn't such a good idea..."

The taller turtle made another attempt to try and reason with the mind-controlled friend, he got close to Slash once more and stood in his place with a pleading look, "Slash please stop this! You've done enough damage to our home, our family and now our friends!"

"I am not going to rest until you all are dead!" Slash yelled at them angrily.

After the blow he got, Leo was able to get back up as he got close next to Donnie, "Please, don't do this! We're you're friends! This isn't like you!"

"Yeah, come on! We have our own team, remember? We're still the Mighty Mutanimals and you're our great leader!" Pete said trying to help out the turtle couple in talking some sense into him.

"Remember Raphael! You're best friend! The one who took you in when you were a regular little turtle!" Said the purple clad.

The black banded turtle heard all this as he felt his mind getting all fuzzy before he managed to push it aside until he was ready to make another daring attack. That is until April got to him through telepathy on time. Slash felt the pounding headache arise when he then heard a voice on the inside.

"Slash! Please remember! You're true name is Spike! You were Raph's pet turtle who he trusted everything with! You have a team of mutants devoted to protect the city as well as the turtles! Remember the kids! How they're always so happy to see you and how they always look forward to visiting you all! Snap out of it! You have control over yourself, so don't give in!"

Slash began to moan and growl as he held onto his head and knelt to the ground trying to fight back screaming, "Get out of my head!"

"I won't until you react! You're scaring everyone and most importantly you were close to ending lives of those who are your friends! Fight it Slash I know you can! Come back to us!"

Slash tried to resist more but it wasn't working anymore, he nearly screamed until suddenly he felt something come up his throat. He started to gag until he soon barfed up the brain worm lodged in his brain for so long made its way out of his mouth onto the ground. The blue clad saw the worm and killed it with his katana after it stopped wiggling, "That's the end of that."

Pete saw what had happened and looked to Slash in worry walking up closer to him, "Slash?" asked with a hint of fear wondering if he would still be controlled or not.

April opened her eyes after the telepathic talk with Slash, hoping it worked. Behind her, Donnie held his staff tighter just in case and saw how the other mutants got close to see if he was back or still with a side effect. They all saw Slash groan a little until he finally came to his senses and looked all around seeing everyone had surrounded him.

"Wha-what happened here?"

The pigeon suddenly smiled widely and gasped, "SLASH! You're back to your old self!" he hugged him tight very glad to get one of his friends back finally.

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"The brain worm you were infected with was all Shredder's doing again. It triggered you and the others after it was inside you for so long." Leo said coming closer to him putting away his sword.

"You were under its control for quite some time, kind of trashed our lair..." said the gap toothed turtle with a half-smile.

"But aside from all that, you're ok and back with us again." April smiled reassuringly.

"I didn't do anything else too rash... did I?" Asked the leader of the Mutanimals with sorrow.

"No you haven't." Don spoke, "Well aside from trashing our lair and kidnapping our kids..."

"Wait, what's going on? Where's Raph? Did anything happen to the kids?!"

"Rockwell took them." The red head frowned, "He came and attacked us at my apartment and took them away...Raph on the other hand went to take Mikey somewhere safe."

"Oh man... I just feel terrible in what's happened. And poor little Rosie... They must be devastated in losing her. And what about Leatherhead?"

"Sadly, we don't know where he is." Pete said, "We think he's still on the loose under that can-head's control."

"But for now, instead of feeling bad about what happened, we have to find the kids! Who knows in what kind of danger they could be under Shredder's power! Mostly after what happened last time..." Said the mother turtle looking to Leo with saddened eyes.

Leonardo looked to him feeling the same way but then put on his serious face saying, "Well, we're not getting anywhere with us standing around, let's get going before he does anything to hurt them!"

Jason, now known as Mondo, jumped up from the ground and fist pumped the air, "Cowabunga!"

And thus, they got up and made their way out of the alley to begin their search for the ninja Master.

* * *

While the group searched the best they could for the children, Raphael had been hopping from one building to another with Mikey in his arms, checking every second to see if he was doing fine while heading towards Murakami's. But also wondered how Rosie was and if she was ok, though in a little bit he'd join the others in their search for them.

"Hey babe, you're doing alright?" The bulky brother asked looking at his pregnant mate.

"Yeah." Mikey said looking up at him with a shy smile "It feels weird with you carrying me when I'm in no condition to do anything. But it does feel nice. And still worrying for Rosie and the others..."

"Don't worry, she's going to be fine, as soon as we get her back those chumps will be in for a good beating." He said giving the smaller turtle a reassuring smirk.

His younger mate nodded as he looked down thinking about their kid and their unborn child going through all of this. And he even thought about Leatherhead wondering what became of him when he ran off after what he almost did to Rosie.

"We're here!"

The youngest brother's thoughts were interrupted when they saw the familiar building from the rooftop. Raphael cautiously made his way down to avoid making Mikey uncomfortable until they arrived to the entrance of the restaurant. He set Mikey on his feet carefully and looked around in case they were being watched. He got in slowly with Mikey by the hand and called out, "Mr. Murakami! Hey! It's us, Raph and Mikey!"

At hearing the familiar voice, an old blind Japanese man came with his usual smile.

"Oh! Raphael and Michelangelo! Hello my friends!"

"Hey dude! Long time no see! Hope you've been keeping this place busy with your awesome dishes." Michelangelo said with a smile.

"Oh yes, with the pizza gyoza it has been very busy around here! So, you come for some nice traditional food?"

"Wish that was the case, Murakami." Raph said moving forward to him, "We're sort of in a situation here and I really hope it's not too much trouble if I let Mikey stay here, he's kind of...vulnerable right now and needs to be somewhere safe."

"Kinda in a bit of a pickle with some nasty old foes..." He added pressing on his tummy a little.

"Ahh I see, well I see no problem with him staying here. Any of you are always welcome to come. Only you will have to go stealth in case customers come by, Michelangelo." The old man chuckled.

"I think that won't be a problem, dude. As long as I'm able to move quickly enough with this thing in the way, hehe." Mikey said looking at his belly than back at Raph with an awkward smile.

The second oldest leaned to him and whispered, "Just not too quick, alright?" He then cleared his throat and addressed again to the man, "Alright well I should get going. In case anything happens please let me know and I'll be on my way."

"No problem, Raphael. I shall keep him company and call you if something happens."

He bowed to him and looked at Mikey for a bit not feeling up to leaving him again with everything going on. He kissed him on the lips one last time and gave a nod, "I'll be back with everyone else and the kids."

"No problem Raph. And please be careful." Said the orange clad pressing foreheads with Raph.

"I will." He answered returning the affection as he then ran out of the restaurant, dashing up a fire escape to make his way back with the group in hope of finding the kids and freeing their remaining friends.


	12. Escape!

Elsewhere, the two mutant henchmen were still on babysitting duty while the tots are already tormenting them and shaming their name as villains seeing that they do not frighten them in any way. Rosie had been wandering around the hideout looking at everything new that was there as did the other tots and baby turtle. She had both mutants to the tip of their toes with every close call they've had with them.

The little green eyes girl looked through an old box at one part of the room and pulled out a hammer, "Lookie, Mr. Piggy! Ham'r!"

"Hey let go of that! You're gonna hurt someone!" Bebop said in a loud tone.

"No! Mine!"

"No it's not! Now hand it over!" He said once more when Rosie blew a raspberry at him, "Steranko, help out!"

"I'm coming!" Rocksteady came when he was called to help with Rosie but he already had Amy in one arm from playing with another weapon she was getting her hands on as she was laughing and squirming in his grasp, "Now listen here, little girl. Not make me have to take hammer from you by force!"

"It mine! Catch me like Daddy!" She answered back when she began to run off with the hammer and giggling.

"Oh no you don't, you little brat!" The cyber pig slightly yelled as he went after her, feeling his patience running low with them, especially her.

The Russian rhino face palmed as he then placed Amy back on the floor, "Now you stay put and no touch anything!" Then went after Rosie helping Bebop until he tripped on some heavy chains that Kota had been messing with as he fell flat on his face.

Kotaro brought his hands over his mouth hearing the loud thud in the room and simply said, "Oopsy..."

Rocksteady groaned and looked to him from his level letting out a growl, "Why you little imp!"

The taller toddler ran off to hide behind his older sister, taking a little peek at him, "Sowwy, Uncle Whino..."

Steranko slowly got up from taking the fall and sighed looking at the little pair of twins, "Why must you children get in trouble when you don't respect elders?"

"We respect you Unckie Whino. We think you fun!" Amy said looking up at him.

While this was going on, Bebop finally came back holding Rosie with an arm as she tried to make him let go. He had his hair ruffled and panted a bit looking at his bulkier partner in crime, "You have no idea where she got into... Man, how do the Turtles tolerate them?!"

"It must not be easy for Turtles to care for little turtles. Where do they make time and patience for them?"

"I don't know, ju-" He didn't finish his sentence when he saw that there was something, more like someone, missing.

"Wait a minute...weren't there 4 of these guys?"

The mutant rhino quickly got the message as he looked around, "Where is baby turtle?"

The oldest tot looked around as well wondering where the youngest brother was until there was a cooing sound heard and spotted him crawling on the railings on the ceiling as she pointed up, "He up there!"

"What?!" Rocksteady looked up to where the little girl was pointing at and saw Jiro crawling and giggling in between the ceilings, "Niet! This is not good!"

"What the?! How the heck did he get up there?!" Bebop asked, very surprised by the sudden thing going on.

"Mommy ask that too!" Kota added.

"Well we have to get him down somehow! Bebop, you think you have something that will get baby from rail?"

"Unless you consider beaming him down, I don't!" He groans, "I'm just gonna have to go up there and get him and I'll drop him so you can catch him, got it?!"

"Comprande! You get baby and I'll catch him."

Anton nodded and ever so carefully went up to the railing, crawling carefully so he wouldn't fall or break the rails with the extra weight. He slowly made him way until he was about 2 feet away from Jiro, "Alright now you little runt, get over here." Tried to talk in a caring tone.

Jiro sat facing Bebop and smiled as he giggled waving his arms in the air, thinking that the pig came to play with him instead. But seeing the way he was moving and could most likely lose his balance, Bebop sort of panicked a bit. Not really for caring about the infant, but because he could get in trouble with Shredder if something happened to one of his new proclaimed soldiers.

"Don't do that, you could fall! Just stay there." He ordered, getting closer to him, "Don't try anything funny."

The little baby just babbled at him, placing a thumb into his mouth and sucked on it when he saw Bebop crawling closer to him. The pig at one point almost lost his balance when he was closer to Jiro, but quickly recovered himself letting out a sigh in relief. He crawled a few more as Jiro watched and finally got a hold of him.

"Gotcha!" Said in relief when he looked down as all eyes were on him, "Alright Big S, catch!"

Rocksteady got close to where he was, bringing his arms up to catch the baby, "Don't worry, I got this!"

Bebop lowered the little baby gently until he was in Rocksteady's grasp when the rhino said, "Gotcha you little munchkin! See? Easy as pie!"

The swaggy mutant got down and sighed until he turned to the 3 tots, already having enough of them for one day, "Alright that's it! No more funny stuff from any of you! You're gon' stay here and wait until Shredder gets back, got that?!"

"Aww, but we were having fun!" Amy complained.

"Enough with this nonsense! It is time you behave like quiet children and do as you're told!" Rocksteady added as he put her little brother down.

Kota looked at them for second...until his eyes watered and let out sniffle. But it was soon joined by Amedea quivering her lip a little and looked down feeling saddened by their sudden outburst as their cousin crossed her arms with a pout trying to fight back tears until she heard Kotaro begin to cry at being scolded at.

But while all this happened, Jiro looked at his brother, sister, cousin and then up to Bebop and Rocksteady. He wondered what happened, they were having such a good time earlier with them but then seeing his siblings and cousin suddenly all sad made him a little confused. He didn't cry or anything, but the next thing he did caught everyone by surprise.

"Wh-wh-whino!"

All in the room went silent aside from a few gasps as they looked at the baby in the room. The brother and sister looked at each other hearing that their baby brother said his first word.

The 6-month-old smiled and said it again with his arms up, "Whino!"

"Jiwo say somethin'!" Rosabella pointed to him and turned to her cousins.

"Wittle bwother said his first word!" Amy said with a smile coming back to her lips and looked to her brother.

Bebop stared as the little tots surrounded the smaller turtle but for some reason he felt somewhat surprised that they actually liked them that much that Jiro had Rocksteady be his first word.

Rocksteady too couldn't believe that the baby said his first word even if they only had them for a few short hours, "So baby said his first word? It been years since I ever learn my first word."

"Don't remember mine anyways..." Turned to him, "...I feel really strange, Steranko. These kids like us that much?"

"If these children really think we not so bad...then I guess we not so bad as we think?"

But then another thing came to their ears.

"P...P...Piggy!"

Anton turned back to Jiro at hearing him say something else and this time referring to him, "You just said "Piggy"?"

Jiro giggled clapping his hands, "Piggy, piggy!"

For the first time in the whole day, the ex-human with purple hair cracked a small smile at him seeing how much they influenced in them. "Heh, you're a good kid."

The baby cooed at them, smiling widely at the two mutants and getting the tots' attention, glad that he made them smile once more.

"Yeah, like he said, you kids not so bad." Said Rocksteady at them with a smirk.

Kota sniffled and rubbed his eyes with a few tears blurring him a bit, "No bad?" He asked to make sure they weren't mad anymore.

"No, you children are A OK." The rhino said.

At hearing the compliment from both mutants, the tots looked at each other and then at them with huge smiles. They ran up to them and hugged their legs tight while laughing, snuggling closer to them.

"Wove new uncles!" said the blue-eyed boy as he nuzzled to his leg.

"Mommy n' Daddy wove you too! Meet them!" Rosie suddenly said at liking the idea of them meeting their parents.

Though it was a total opposite feeling for the older mutants.

"Ehhh..." Rocksteady looked to Bebop with a sweat drop and looked back to them saying, "That may be little problem for us meet your parents."

"Why not? Mommy n' Daddy wove new family unckies!" Amy insisted to them.

"Oh no, no, yer parents wouldn't want us around, I can tell you that." Bebop scratched the back of his head.

"Why?" Kota asked innocently.

Before Anton could say anything more the door flew open startling all of them and saw it was Rockwell who came back from earlier with Shredder, probably new orders for the duo. The kids after their experience with him and the other Mutanimals cowered and hid behind Bebop and Rocksteady when the monkey leaned forward to take a good look at them to make them cower more in fear.

"I see you have them well checked..."

"Uh, yes. Just as Shredder told us." Rocksteady said.

Amy quivered as she buried her face in Rocksteady's leg and Kotaro hugging her close, hoping the mean monkey would go away and leave them alone.

"We'll start getting ready. I think Master Shredder would like to see these...prizes of his." He said leaning towards them once more making whimper behind them and causing Jiro to cry.

Rockwell turned to him with a snarl until Amy came and took him back with the rest before the monkey tried anything else on them. He turned back to Bebop and Rocksteady with a huff until he made his way out of the room, not before saying.

"We'll be outside. You better not take long." He took another look at them seeing how they kept weeping, "And make sure they shut up when they go with Shredder..."

"Will do. We not take long..."

With that, he left them slamming the door once more.

Bebop sighed feeling the tension disappear once he was gone, but felt a tug on his pants when he looked down to Kota after he wiped his eye a bit.

"Who She'dr?"

"...A guy you don't wanna meet..."

"Unckie Wockwell mean to us...!" The smart toddler said.

"Yeah we know, that's thanks to Shredder. He's got them under control."

"How?" Rosie asked getting into the conversation.

"He use brain worms to control and once they mindless, they take orders from him." Rocksteady stepped in.

"Bwain woim?" Amy asked, not really understanding what exactly was going on.

That is, until her tough cousin said out loud, "Oh! Uncle Heady spit woim!"

"Uh-huh!" Amy nodded, "Unckie Mikey say mean things to make it come out!"

"Well yeah, it worked last time. Though wait...wouldn't that be going against Shredder?" Anton asked about trying to think of a way to free the psychic companion.

"And what do you mean by that?" His bigger partner asked, "You no expect us to help little children to get to turtles, do you?"

"I uh...I'm not sure! Shredder's a tough cookie! If he finds out we snuck out with the kids so he can't make them part of the Foot he'd kill us for real this time!"

"That is true. He have our heads if we disown Shredder. And little children already have our trust."

"Ugh, I hate bein' in the middle of these situations..." He looked down to the tots knowing the other group was waiting outside to take them to Shredder, but felt like there was no other option.

"Hey guys uh, we're taking you all somewhere."

"Where we go?" Kota asked him.

"To see someone..."

"See who?" His older sister asked.

"Oh, just someone you may know of." Rocksteady said with a frown.

"It not big scawy She'der?"

Bebop only stared at her for a bit, "...Come on let's go." Picked up Jiro and Kota while he let Rocksteady take the girls. Deep down, he slowly began to dislike the idea of the poor kids becoming soldiers to this group.

Rocksteady also didn't think it was a good idea to let the tots fall into the hands of their fearless master while he looked down to the girls with fearful and saddened faces. He looked to Bebop with the other kids in his grasp as Jiro began to wail with big tears not knowing what was happening, he was still scared of Rockwell and the other mutants he had witnessed this day. He sighed as they both walked the children to their master waiting for them outside the warehouse until he suddenly made a complete stop.

When he heard the loud footsteps come to a stop, Bebop turned and eyed Rocksteady just standing there in silence when he asked, "Yo Big S, what you stoppin' for?"

The Russian furrowed his brows and spat at him, "This is insane! This all necessary? They little children for the love of Mother Russia! Why would Shredder want with turtle children for his elite assassins? What if children grow up and betray Shredder knowing the truth like how his daughter Karai found out?!"

"I don't know man! He's really insistent that we get these kids with him! You think I wanna do this?! Heck, sure I'm a top thief but I don't steal little kids! I got my pride too!" Looked at the kids already pitying them, "But talking honestly, I'd be super bummed to see them become...killers."

"Then what we standing here for?! We can be better than this! These children no deserve this. They need turtle parents and that what we do or die trying!"

"Then whadda we do?! The monkey's out there along with Bradford and Xever! Not to mention our hands are full and the little guy won't stop crying!" Gestured to Jiro still weeping in his arms.

Rocksteady looked to Jiro while the little tot still cried in Bebop's arms and back to his comrade, "I think I may has the idea."

Back outside of the warehouse, Fishface tapped his mechanical foot on the ground whilst he gave an impatient growl, wondering when the duo would come down already and get it over with. He looked at the door once more and crossed his arms.

"How long can it take for two idiots to bring turtle brats?!"

"This is starting to get annoying! Why do we even have these buffoons part of our crew?!" Rahzar added, growing just as impatient as the Brazilian fish.

"Why don't you ask that to Master Shredder?! Hey, monkey man! I thought you told them to get here in less than a minute!"

"I did! I don't know what's holding them up!"

"If they're not out in one minute I'll rip both their heads off with my bare jaws!" The mutant dog growled angrily.

"Ugh, let me go check. I'll bring them out whether they like it or not!" Rockwell said, making his way into the warehouse.

As soon as the psychic monkey entered he looked around and he noticed not one of them was around. But what quickly caught his attention was that one of the windows was broken and part of the wall was crushed, it seemed to be recent since a bit of rubble was still falling. This made him very angry and began looking around searching the whereabouts of the mutants and the turtles' babies.

The simian mutant snarled when he saw there wasn't anything else to let him know where they are, "Why those traitors!" Ran out of the room and headed towards the other two mutants, "Steranko and Anton left with the children!"

"They WHAT?!" Rahzar yelled.

"They're nowhere in the warehouse! They're gone!"

"How can you not hear a rhino and a pig leave a hideout?!" Fishface ran and turned to the others, "Well get in here and see what we can find! Or Master Shredder will not be pleased!"

Bradford growled angrily as he entered the warehouse in a haste, "Once we find them, I am going to tear their organs to shreds!"

Xever kept looking around as the dog man ranted about many things he'd do to them once they lay their claws on them. He couldn't believe the pair of fools would do this to them and go against the Shredder's orders. He wondered where exactly did they go. And mostly, why?

From a few blocks away of the warehouse, there were huffing sounds from no one, or at least to the naked eye. Bebop let go of Rocksteady and in a second they both became visible again after sneaking out with his cloaking device. He gave out a long sigh and put the kids on the ground slumping to the wall.

"Alright, we're out of their reach for now." Bebop sighed.

"Good thing you fixed cloaking device with new upgrade."

"Thank you, Mr. Piggy!" Amy said as she hugged his leg.

Jiro after crawled to Mr. Piggy and mimicked what Amy did and cooed and babbled as he cuddled his leg.

The thin pig looked down to the baby as well as the other tots seeing how grateful they felt towards him and Rocksteady. He slowly started to feel...something new towards. He started getting more attached to the little kids.

Rocksteady slowly began to smile seeing how happy the tots were away from Shredder and the others who were now on the hunt for them after betraying their master. But it did feel good to do a good deed for a fellow mutant. He looked to the other two, Rosie and Kotaro hugging his side as he then turned to the pig with the neon suit, "You know, these little turtles not so bad. They still have a life ahead of them if they not with Shredder."

"I hear ya...they really shouldn't get involved in this whole mess. I hate to admit it but, I'd be super sad seeing them attack and fight under Shredder's orders." He got up and adjusted himself, "We really outta get out of here. It won't be long until Bradford sniffs us out and we gotta find the turtles."

"Yes, but we should hurry and locate where turtles maybe at. If we were in their tracks, they may already be finding turtle tots."

"Oh don't worry about that, Big S. My piggy nose can track them down in a snap! Now hold on..."

Anton began sniffing around for anything that could give them a clue of where to go, but he slowly started picking up another scent and gasped.

"Yo we gotta get outta here! I can smell a big bad wolf comin' our way!"

"Then must hurry and look for turtles and friends!" Knelt down to pick up Kota and Rosie putting Kota on his back and carried Rosie.

The little boy looked up to him and tugged on his shirt to get his attention, "Uncle Whino? We go wit Mommy and Daddy?"

"Yes, we taking you to parents so you be safe!"

Rosabella gasped and jumped on his grip, "Yay! I miss Mommy and Daddy! We go wit them and you come home too!"

Rocksteady stuttered at the last part and looked to Bebop with an awkward look knowing they don't really get along with them with past missions from the Shredder.

"You wove our Mommy and Daddy! We be big famiwy!" Amy cheered in Bebop's arms.

"Uhh yeah we'll keep that mind. In the meantime let's get out of here!" Bebop said when he started running off with Amy and Jiro in his arms.

Rocksteady began to follow as they headed their way to go search for the turtles before Rahzar would get to them first.

The children would not be part of Oroku Saki's army.

* * *

Elsewhere, Rahzar and Fishface were on their trail as the wolf mutant sniffed out where they were heading as he let out a growl. So far there wasn't any sign of them or the children at all. It's like if they vanished into thin air, they felt so embarrassed that they let the clumsy henchmen escape when they least expected it.

"Are they anywhere?! Shredder is expecting us!" Xever asked out loud growing angrier with every passing minute.

"I can't smell them...! They've gone rogue! Those dirty circus animals are taking them to the turtles!"

"Idiotas! They have some nerve going against Shredder's orders!" Fishface snarled, "But now they will have to deal with us! Find them so we can finish them off before they try anything else!"

"Will do! Those wretched rebels are not going down without a fight!" He roared.

The robotic fish with legs nodded in agreement as they both set off to find the ex-henchmen before they ruined any more of Shredder's plans for his revenge.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leo, Donnie and the others were heading their way to go locate where Rockwell had taken the kids while Slash was now back to himself after the brain worm was spat out from him. They all headed to where Shredder's lair was thinking he may have returned there as they made it there quietly to see if there were and foot bots or Kraang afoot.

Once they reached the worn out building, they quietly checked the surroundings for any enemies nearby, but so far it all seemed pretty peaceful.

"Dudes! This place is super gnarly! So horror movie-ish!" Mondo said.

"Shh! It's also the place where Shredder could be at so don't make a lot of noise. We don't know if he's already aware of us here." Don said hoping the teenager would calm down with his excitement. Though it surprised him that he didn't understand the magnitude of the danger they were heading to.

"Whatever you do, don't make any sudden sounds." Leo added, "His foot bots maybe be around or the Kraang. Wouldn't want to bump into any more trouble than we already have now."

April closed her eyes and put the tip of her fingers to her head while her hair began to levitate slightly. "...I don't...feel anyone inside. It's like the whole place is empty."

"She is right. I too do not sense Saki here." Splinter added as he walked over to the teens, "Or any of his henchmen. He may have a new location someplace where he's hiding the children."

Malachi also walked up to them seeing how they weren't really in any danger for the moment and pondered a bit at what could've happened to the evil mutants or where they could've gone to, "You don't thinketh he may haveth left the city with them, do you?"

"No way, man!" Pete said in fright of that idea, "Besides Rockwell is still out there under that mind-control Shredder has him under! And Leatherhead too wherever he may be!"

"Now that I think of it. I haven't seen him anymore..." Said Don when they confronted them at the Lair, "What could've happened?"

Leo didn't really know how to respond to that, he did wonder about it as well. He turned to April and asked, "You think you can be able to sense where Leatherhead might be?"

"I have tried but so far nothing, it's like he completely left." The redhead said.

"So suddenly? But he how could he have suddenly disappear like that? The brain worm wouldn't allow it to happen." Don was very confused about what was going on indeed, everyone was disappearing so suddenly that it was getting scary at one point.

"I don't know, but for now he's out of the picture. So that just leaves Rockwell and the other creeps..." April said.

"Then let's find them and get back the kids. When I get my hands on that Shredder, I'm gonna beat him where it hurts." Slash said as he punched his fist to his palm.

"Wait I think we're here!" He stopped when he spotted the old church where Shredder used to be at.

Mondo Gecko peeked at it seeing the cool beaten building and rolled up his sleeves with a smirk and punching the air, "Alright, dudes! I'm ready for butt kicking if you guys are! Let's go!"

A little annoyed by him, Don held him by the shoulder saying, "Don't get hasty...we don't even know if they're expecting us."

"Everyone in stealth mode. Rahzar and Fishface can show up at any time or Shredder. Just hope Raph knows where to find us." Leo said going completely quiet and lead the group to that old warehouse.

"It's cool, bro. I just gave him a buzz on the T-Phone. He should be on his way." Casey said pointing to his phone.

Donnie nodded and turned back, taking out his bo staff, "Let's get to it and get our kids back..."

Slash took out his mace and gave them a nod to show his support, "I'm ready when you are."

"Let's kick it up a notch!" Muckman said giving a fist pump.

The ninjas were the ones that entered first in case the others got anyone's attention. Don and Leo made it swiftly and carefully through the halls until they eventually made it to the main room. But...it was all quiet.

The purple bandana turtle looked around and slowly loosened the grip on his staff seeing that everything was very still.

Leonardo kept a furrowed look, looking around where they might be but all seemed too quiet, "Something doesn't seem right..."

"I agree. There's no one here." Donnie put his bo staff back, "Did he really leave this place behind?"

"Not sure, but it's not like Shredder to retreat... Unless something happened."

"But...if he's not here or in the other warehouse...where are they? And...Where are our babies?"

"This is getting frustrating! I'll have his head if he lays his blades on them!"

"But how if he's not even here?!" The gap toothed turtle said feeling stress rise up seeing that they weren't getting anywhere in their search for their tots and major enemy. But his boyfriend noticed how he was reacting and went to his side placing a hand on his shoulder making him look at him.

"We'll trace his tracks at all costs! Everyone of his henchmen are going down by any means necessary!" Leo said trying to calm him down and hoping it would really be soon for them to find their children.

Donnie looked to him a bit more with concern but nodded either way, thankful that he tried to make him feel at least a little better.

He really wondered where Shredder had wondered off to...


	13. Note From the Authors

Hello everyone, this is HamatoFamily. I want to send this message to you all, just one thing to clarify. This account is not mine, this is my friend and also writer of the story, cutiecartoony from Tumblr. Now to the message, I want to let you all know that sadly the story will be cancelled until further notice. It's for 2 reasons:

1\. Cutiecartoony and I have slowly been losing inspiration for the story since we've been caught up in other situations.

2\. As you all know, Ella. She is still active on her 20+ instagram accounts, YouTube account etc. So I don't feel safe to post anything knowing she's still on the internet. Lately saying people are "bullying" her and she didn't do anything wrong, trying to act innocent and blocking people when you say what she did wrong. As long as she's in the internet and still recoloring I don't plan on posting anything Turtles related.

I'm sorry if I let people down or disappointed people, but I don't feel comfortable with what's been going on. I don't want to spend the rest of the days fearing that she will come back to do the same thing over and over as she has done these 2 years.

So once again, I apologize on the behalf of both my friend and I. Maybe some day we'll continue the story, but as long as this brat is still here we're not sure. Or if she really decides to stop and grow up.

Until then,

HamatoFamily.

PS. CutieCartoony here.

We're very sorry for the lack of updates for the story, there's one other I still never got to finish. I'm still active on this account and plan to post a new story soon somewhere in the future. Until then take care and thank you all for your support.


End file.
